Jennifer Craw and the Ivory Skull 2
by jcwriter
Summary: Bk 2 Harry Yr 6 Novel. Jennifer Craw is caught up with trying to find out who's the vigilante murdering the old Death Eaters, while still covertly maintaining relationship with Snape. L. Malfoy gets his due, but will it last? PG for violencemild lang
1. TruthSeeker

_A/N Welcome all to Book Two in Jennifer Craw Series One (The Voldemort Years.) If you've just run across this, the first book is called Jennifer Craw and the Phoenix Wand. In this book, you will get more background on Jennifer and Truth Seeking in general. Although it's more of an adventure, it has the same tone as the first book and is a fairly quick read; enjoy!_

_ Written in 2002, Revision Notes: 9-2011: fixed some basic typos, grammar and stuff along those lines, should be no major changes this edit. Teaser alert: for those rereading, I may put up a chapter for the new book on Halloween night (2011.)_

* * *

Jennifer Craw and the Ivory Skull

Chapter One

Truth Seeker

It had been so terribly cold that night. Jennifer Craw, barely seven, clutched weakly to the broom, forcing herself to stay awake. Her father, who had insisted that he would be the one to ride double, had his arms cropped as tightly about her as he could and still manage the broom. He talked to her encouragingly as the long hours progressed over the black ocean. She had very little light; the Night Shroud over them blocked out even the moonlight, and Jennifer couldn't make out any constellations. In front of them rode her mother, her cloak flapping in the wind. Never did she slow their rapid pace, not once through the night. Never once did they look back.

Jennifer knew that something very terrible had happened, something that her father had had to do that made them leave everything behind without a change of clothes, toy or pack. She knew they weren't going back. Her arms ached, she was so weak, and her legs kept falling asleep as she shifted from one to the other.

"Daddy, I can't hold on anymore. I can't," she insisted.

"You must, Jen-girl, we have no choice but to go on," he told her once more. Never had she a more miserable experience. She had been certain that the sea would never end and that morning would never come.

It had been just after they arrived at a small town in Connecticut that Jennifer was told she was never allowed to use magic in public anymore. In the house it was a whole different story. Her mother had quickly gotten a Muggle job of some sort, going by the name of Brown; while her father stayed at home and taught her more magic than she had ever even known existed.

She supposed her father had loved her, so much time he spent with her mercilessly drilling her with spells; he was a very difficult taskmaster. Her mother seemed to have mixed feelings about the lessons, almost as if she were afraid of them. But every time she did speak out, Thomas Craw would say, "There are no evil spells, Alice, only evil wizards," and kept right on teaching her. By the time Jennifer was eleven, she knew more about dark magic than anyone three times her age.

After the first year since their escape, her father's demeanor had relaxed somewhat, often telling them they were safe. It was almost as if, Jennifer thought, he was actually trying to convince himself instead of them. But even with this reassurance, when the Owl came to accept Jennifer into the best school of wizardry in the world, he turned it away.

"But Dad, I don't want to go to the Pittsburgh school. I want to go to Hogwarts like you and mother did…"

"You'll go to Whitebridge and enough said about it, Jen-girl. Just remember what I told you about following their rules, and never ever cast anything I taught you unless your life is at stake. I'd imagine they're throw you out if they knew all that you knew about dark magic."

"Throw me out because of the spells I know? Why would they do that?" Jennifer asked.

"Because people are still afraid, Jen-girl, of what can happen when a wizard goes bad. Even here, they are afraid that _he'll_ come back." Her father pulled back his sleeve displaying a faded mark that was barely visible, but there… still there.

"Always remember that mark, Jen-girl. Beware of it, but never fear it. Fear will only make it easier for those that want to harm you," he had told her.

As a young girl, she had never understood why her father could say that, especially after picking up his family without a moment's notice and fleeing across the ocean. It did not occur to her until she was much older that sometimes it took a lot more courage to run than to stay.

* * *

Jennifer pulled out the memory strand and tossed it into the Pensieve before locking the bowl in her oversized Puzzlebox, trying to refocus on where she was here and now. Glancing at the clock on the mantle, she hopped off her bed and went downstairs.

Audacious Belle stood over a cauldron humming, testing the brew's flavor with a wooden spoon. She looked rather deceptively like an energetic grandma, her apron lopsided from having come untied. In reality, she was one of the best Aurors in the States; one of those witches that helped track down dark wizards and bring them to justice. She had been a good host to the young professor, and a good teacher.

"Done Audi, at least for now," Jennifer said tiredly.

"Good, good. Learn anything new from sorting through your past? Come here, child, try this."

"Not really. Just old memories that my year at Hogwarts had already brought to surface," Jennifer said, tasting the brew.

"Well? How is it?" Audi asked.

Well, Jennifer thought, she knew better than to lie to Audi.

"This is some of the most repulsive stuff I've ever tasted. Please get rid of it before Bertie Botts discovers you've invented a new flavor." Audi cackled madly, enjoying herself.

"I know, it's quite terrible, I agree, but no matter. I'll fix it."

"Why you old hag, you set me up! You just wanted to see if I'd tell you the truth about it," Jennifer scowled.

"It wasn't too long ago that you'd have lied about it, Jen-girl," she pointed out, calling her by her childhood nickname. She then added a pinch of mugroot to the mix, and the brew turned from a muddy green to a golden brown. "There, that's better."

In the two months Jennifer had been training with the old witch, it hadn't felt to her like they had accomplished more than stripping all the mirrors out of her rooms and answering questions about practically anything that had to do with her. The annoying part was that she wasn't allowed to ask anything in return, using her innate talents to discern the answers on her own. The talent they shared was an extremely rare one among their kind, and not one taken lightly. It was the ability to read more than expressions and words from a person's face; to see the truth behind those thoughts and sometimes the emotions behind them.

Audi constantly drilled her with questions, which in some ways resembled a strange, nonsensical game. Jennifer was asked everything from what her favorite color was, to what did Ratfly eat for dinner, to why did she hate Lucius Malfoy so much. All the while her teacher sat and looked at her while thinking the oddest things imaginable, and every now and then asking Jennifer what she was actually thinking of instead of what they were talking about. Sometimes they were easy, and sometimes she couldn't read them at all. In all honesty, she was beginning to doubt whether or not she'd be any good at this strange, innate ability of hers.

Truth Seeking is what they called it in many circles, after those licensed to use it; but in fact it was just a sense of seeing through perceptions and even magic to get to the truth behind a person. Licensed Truth Seekers had the added benefit of being able to testify in court on behalf of or against an individual, and were often used as private investigators.

Jennifer Craw wasn't a counselor or investigator though; she was a teacher. However, when at the end of her first year teaching at Hogwarts an opportunity came for her to spend the summer training to pass the exam to get a practicing license, she had jumped on it. Oh, she'd known that the main reason that she'd been invited were that some of her friends back in Britain wanted her out in the middle of nowhere to keep her safe. Jennifer had made many enemies. Still, it was still too rare of an opportunity to pass up.

"Ok, try again," Audi insisted, holding the spoon up to her lips.

"Better," Jennifer admitted. "But it's too hot for brew today. How can you stand the heat in here?"

Audi smiled at her then took another sip. Then she paused, cocking her head to the side. As Jennifer listened, she heard the hoot of an owl. Jennifer leapt up and sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time as she skidded to her room, opening her bedroom window. A large barn owl dropped off a tightly corded bundle of letters into her hands then perched on the windowsill.

"Thank you, Fluke!" she said, petting Audi's owl, and commanded the knot holding the letters to untie.

"Don't keep all that mail to yourself, Jen-girl! I want to hear what your friends have to say as well!" Audi hollered from downstairs. Jennifer rolled her eyes, sticking her head out into the hall.

"You'd just as soon hear from the Muggle postman and I know it."

"Yes, yes! I think I'll get that letter I sent myself today," Audi agreed. "You should really take my advice and get to know a Muggle postman. Easy way to keep track of your neighbors' going's on. One look tells all with them Muggles, their thoughts are as thin as paper."

"You are such a gossip! What does it really matter what the girl next door does in her spare time? Oh, Audi, this one for you looks official, must be work," Jennifer said, quickly handing it over. Jennifer shuffled through her own mail with a sigh. It was not what she was looking for, she frowned, and then opened the one from Hermione.

"Fluke still upstairs?" Audi asked. Jennifer looked up to see Audi looking unusually thoughtful.

"Someone else turned up dead?" Jennifer asked. Audi glanced at the younger witch again then got up.

"I'll be back shortly. If this is like the others the trail will have gotten quite cold already, but I can have a look." Audi threw down her apron and put on her dark cloak, Apparating away.

Jennifer frowned. Audi had been tracking this serial murderer the entire time Jennifer had been here. Every time he'd kill another wizard, they were found dead and cold with not a mark upon them. They were always alone. No one ever saw anything. Audi Belle had her work cut out for her.

* * *

It was the first week of August, almost Jennifer's birthday even, with only a week and a half before her scheduled return to school. Jennifer frowned. She was going to have to go in and take the test soon, she thought, and if she passed, take her vow confirming her as a licensed Truth Seeker.

And then… and then what, she pondered. Was it only three months ago that Voldemort had cast the Killing Curse on her… and failed? Only once before had anyone lived when he had cast that spell. It was just a year after her family had fled that Voldemort, one of the most sinister dark wizards of the modern age, had lost all his power against a young Harry Potter, protected by his mother's sacrifice. And now, Voldemort was rising to power and she too was on his enemy list, the second to have escaped his wrath. He had bade his servants to kill her, but with a court Truth Seeker's license in hand, she would be able to testify against them and what she read in their faces, accepted as fact and not hearsay. Sighing softly, Jennifer went back to review her court procedure notes. She still had a lot of studying to do if she wanted to ace that test.


	2. The Test

Chapter Two

The Test

As Jennifer began to think about putting her studies away for the night, Audi returned, immediately taking off her cloak with a sigh. She glanced up the staircase, noticing the light coming from above.

"What a strange evening. Are you still up, Jen-girl? Come sit down for a moment before you're off to bed." Audi built up the fire with a flick of the wand, pushing the cauldron and teakettle over it. Jennifer pushed away her notes and slipped down the stairs. She sat down at the table and looked over at Audi expectantly.

"Another curious death on another suspected dark wizard. Poof… gone… just like that. Investigation Council is not happy about it either, they'd been trailing the dark wizard who just got nabbed for weeks."

"And they didn't see anything odd happening?" Jennifer shook her head. Audi gave her a look. It was obvious what her opinion was of the American Investigation Council.

"This one wasn't even a native, he was from France. Henri Dufrais, a magical research financier here on business." Audi leaned back in her rocking chair looking at Jennifer. Audi was holding something back that'd interest her, Jennifer thought.

"The parent company found out you were on the case and wants you to investigate? And something smells fishy, very… oh no, it couldn't be."

"Indeed yes, Jen-girl. Malfoy Enterprises and Magical Industries."

"But they don't know anything about it? About who's causing the deaths?"

"Well, the chap they sent down to me didn't know anything about it. Not that he could light a match unless you showed him which end was which."

"Sounds like Crabbe," Jennifer sighed. "Small world."

"And getting smaller. Just as well, I suppose, that it's almost time for you to be getting back. It wouldn't do for the Death Eaters to see the likes of us both in the same place. Death Eaters don't care for Truth Seekers much."

"So I've noticed," Jennifer said dryly. "It's actually surprising that they'd want you anywhere near this case. You don't suppose it's a setup, do you?" Audi frowned at her, reminding her what she'd been working on. "Too many tie-ins to the other cases? All those random deaths," Jennifer sighed.

"Not completely random, Jen-girl, they all did have one thing in common," she pointed out. "Each one of the victims was an expert in the dark arts. Every one. Still, most of them had started to keep a respectable enough record, at least in the last fifteen years or so."

"Perhaps someone's over here cleaning house for Voldemort," Jennifer thought grimly.

"That's one theory, definitely," Audi nodded. "So many of his supporters fled and started new lives after his apparent death. It's possible he's starting to feel comfortable enough to show his wrath."

"But that doesn't explain why Malfoy would want you to look into them."

"Public image, perhaps. Looks good to have an Auror on the payroll looking into things. People will figure it's all taken care of." Audi shrugged. "Still, I'm going to consider it. I need a holiday, and I have the feeling this case will lead me back to Britain. I haven't been there for over a decade, and I wouldn't mind seeing some of my old friends over there again."

* * *

Audi had been able to get an appointment for Jennifer's test, who ruefully realized it would be on her birthday. Perhaps that would bring her good luck, she thought as she spent the last week going over the written legal section of the test.

The written section of the test wasn't as bad as she had feared, and quickly turned it in to the Council Clerk. She drummed her fingers impatiently while waiting for him to look over it, hoping to get a peek at the score before the oral drill. She didn't get the chance, however, for she soon noticed a dragonfly speed into the room and land on a chair near her.

"Hello, Ms.?" Jennifer asked. The dragonfly quickly transformed in a woman in council robes.

"Good afternoon, I am Judge Vallid. I'll be going over your main exam, and if I'm satisfied then we'll see about you taking your Truth Seeker vow," the woman smiled thinly. Glancing at the judge's face for instructions, Jennifer walked out of the office, turned to the third door to her left and opened it, walking in. There were seven people sitting at a table there, looking at her expectantly. The judge came in and closed the door.

The next part of the exam was actually designed more for those going into the investigation field. Each person at the table had bits and pieces of information she could read. From the bits of information they presented, she had to figure out who the prime suspect was, someone who was not in the room. When Jennifer figured out the answer, she chuckled.

"The prime suspect, it so happens, is Auror Belle," she finally said. "At first I thought it was the judge, until the last person here revealed it had to be someone close to me to have succeeded in killing them. Which would mean, oddly enough, that I got murdered. Does that mean I'm off the case?" Jennifer asked grinned.

"You are now," Vallid said, asking her to have a seat. The witnesses left, leaving just the two of them in the room.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions which you need to answer truthfully to. The integrity test is the most important part of the test after we've established you have the Gift. You have some impressive verification references, that alone would have convinced me you had the talent even before you had to prove it just now," she smiled. It was apparent to Jennifer from her face that it had been a long time since Vallid had seen a recommendation by Albus Dumbledore, or even Madame Belle, for that matter, although Vallid had known Audi for some time. "Nothing that I ask you will be recorded or leave this room. All they will see on the test is a pass or fail. Please remember that how you answer the question and what I see will determine where the line of questions go from there." Jennifer nodded.

"Let's start out with some easy questions then. Your name?"

"Jennifer Corsiva Craw."

"Occupation?"

"Professor of the Defense of the Dark Arts of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Where were you born?"

"London."

"What are you doing in Springfield, so far from home?"

"Studying with Madame Belle."

"What prompted for you to go so far to study?"

"The Ministry of Magic offered it. They needed certified Truth Seekers."

"Why did they need seekers so badly?"

"There aren't any. Most of them have been killed or are in hiding."

"Why did you want to become certified?"

"So I could help put the Death Eaters away."

"Who is Lucius Malfoy?" Jennifer blinked, looking at her in surprise. Vallid looked at her steadily.

"He's a suspected Death Eater."

"Do you suspect him to be a Death Eater?"

"I know he is," Jennifer said simply.

"Is he one of reasons you wish to get certified?" Vallid continued.

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"He was involved in the death of my mother."

"How do you know this?"

"I had read it in his face." Jennifer said. Vallid nodded and leaned back thoughtfully.

"So, you have first hand knowledge he's a Death Eater, and ability knowledge that he was involved in the murder of your mother. I take it there's other evidence as well?"

"Yes, but nothing I think that can get him by itself." Jennifer admitted.

" So, you're a prime witness, but you don't feel your testimony will hold up in court?"

Jennifer nodded. Vallid gazed at her steadily for a long moment.

"Who is Severus Snape?" she asked at last.

"He's Potion's Master at Hogwarts, a fellow professor."

"Is he a Death Eater?"

Jennifer tried not to panic. The test was on integrity. Vallid never said she had to answer.

"I can't discuss anything to do with Severus Snape," she said at last.

"Why is that?" Vallid asked watching her closely.

"I'm entrusted with delicate information," Jennifer admitted.

"And if you were asked this in court at this moment, would you comply or risk contempt?"

"I'd risk contempt," Jennifer sighed, knowing that she would. She had risked a lot more to keep things quiet already. Was this question going to sink her, she wondered? How can she pass the test if she has to refuse to answer questions?

"All right, that's all my questions," Vallid said at last, looking at her thoughtfully and studying the worry that had developed in Jennifer's face. "You have passed the integrity test with flying colors. If you'll step outside, I'll be with you in a moment to read you your vows."

Jennifer smiled weakly, muttered a 'thanks', and walked out. If she'd done so well, then why did it feel like there was something wrong? Audi was across the hall when she exited, sitting in the front seat of a small hearing room. Jennifer walked in and sat beside her, as Audi studied her face.

"So, you passed! Well done, I knew you would. Sorry I wasn't here sooner, had some things to tie up at home. But at least I'm here for the certification, eh?" she smiled. "I even brought you a present." Having Jennifer hold out her hand, Audacious gave Jennifer the small pocket mirror that Audi had taken away from her at the beginning of the summer. Without looking at it, Jennifer put it in her pocket.

"Thanks, Audi, for everything. I've learned a lot this summer," Jennifer smiled at her.

"You're tired and homesick," Audi told her gently, "I know. But you'll be going back soon enough. And then you'll miss me," she cackled madly, "of course, not as much as you're missing someone else right now."

"Audi, stop picking on me, it's been a long test," Jennifer scolded her.

Just then Judge Vallid entered along with a handful of other court officials, stepping to the front of a podium, motioning for Jennifer to rise. Jennifer stood in front of her, watching as she read from a giant law book.

"The formal position of Truth Seeker is not an easy one. To be a Truth Seeker, you must not only possess a rare ability, but the willingness to serve as an extension of the court, to offer expert testimony, and to put aside all bias to act in honest and honorable manner. A Truth Seeker must show utmost integrity, with herself as well as others, willing to do whatever it takes to protect the rights of all pursuant of good, as well as to accurately and fairly testify against those who would commit any crime punishable by law. A Truth Seeker may not dictate her own justice, but abide by the will of the court to help determine the outcome of a trial. She must put aside all other loyalties and bias from the moment she enters the court until the moment she leaves. Nothing but truth in its purest form must influence her actions in the presence of justice.

"Jennifer Corsiva Craw, you have been found to have the Gift, total comprehension of gift techniques, court knowledge, and the integrity necessary to be certified as a Truth Seeker. Are you now ready to take the oath?"

Jennifer looked up into Vallid's eyes, seeing only her own reflection. But she did not have to see anything else to know what she had to do.

"Actually, no. Thank you, but I don't think I can," Jennifer said at last. Vallid smiled thinly at her, but she was aware of the other officials looking at each other in surprise.

"Truth, to me, isn't a cut and dry thing," she continued softly, "It's colored with experience, emotion, circumstance, morals, personality, trust, conditioning. When I look at people and see the facts in their faces, I do not accept it as truth. I first ask why is it there? How come it's there? If it's bad, what can I do to change it, and if it's good, how can I help? Until I know all the reasons behind it, it's just a fact. And facts by themselves just don't constitute truth as far as I'm concerned, and therefore, I can't take this vow and be honest to myself. I'm sorry, Judge, councilmen. I'm sorry, Audi."

Audi came up behind her looking anything but upset; in fact Jennifer was quite surprised just how pleased the old woman was when the she hugged her. Vallid looked pleased as well, stepping up to shake her hand.

"It's been a while since someone got as far as you did and stepped away, Jennifer. I think you made the right decision," Vallid smiled. "May I save your answer, for the record?" Jennifer nodded to her with a weak smile.

"Please. I am already starting to forget what I said." Jennifer said, still slightly confused by their reaction. Vallid then handed her a card with her name and office addresses on it.

"I am not going to say anything about what we discussed, Jennifer. In fact, normally I take a forgetfulness dose after the integrity test," Vallid admitted. "This time, however, I'm not going to. I want you to promise me if something comes up where you need a certified Truth Seeker or a counselor that can't be bought, or won't charge for services for that matter, just send a call out to me, and I'll come." Vallid told Jennifer, looking at her with a determined expression on her face. "Promise?"

"I promise," Jennifer nodded, with a smile. Audacious was looking at Vallid as if that was something unheard of, but Vallid ignored the look.

"Good, then I will see you later. Have a safe trip home," Vallid added, walking out of the room. Audi stared after the judge in amazement.

"Goodness, Jennifer, however did you manage to do that?" Audi finally said, putting an arm around her as they walked out of the room.

"Do what?" Jennifer asked.

"Jen-girl, didn't you realize, that Judge Lunette Vallid is top Truth Seeker in all the world? I've never known her to make such a commitment in one sitting," she said in complete amazement. "You must have made quite an impression."


	3. Homecoming

Chapter Three

Homecoming

As they walked out of the building, Jennifer couldn't help but think about how she was going to explain her refusal to do this back at home. It would have been one thing if she didn't pass, but to have just not finished? What was she going to tell the Ministry? She was vaguely aware of Audi's encouraging voice, but it was all starting to sink in how many people had been counting on her. Had she made a mistake? After they passed the security checkpoint they Apparated back to Audi's house. Jennifer plopped down in the chair by the fireplace. She ignited it with her wand, a brooding look on her face.

"Jennifer, you don't think because you aren't certified that you didn't do well, do you?" Audi asked, frowning at Jennifer. "There's no shame from walking away. You did do the right thing."

"Maybe I did. I'm not quite sure now," Jennifer sighed. "What am I going to say when I get back home? How am I going tell them I'm not certified, and why?"

"Perhaps you won't need to say much," Audi suggested. "I have a feeling it's not going to be as bad as you're thinking, Jen-girl. You worry way too much about such things! I'm going upstairs to get you something to cheer you up. Try not to beat yourself too badly in the meantime," she said, heading up.

Jennifer looked into the fire, angry with herself. She didn't like admitting failing at anything. Was walking away failing, though? So many people were hoping for her success. Of course, she was just a teacher, and she really didn't want to be anything else. She had just known how helpful it would have been against Voldemort and his followers, with a certified Truth Seeker witness at hand. Perhaps then, with her there, what happened with the trials the first time around wouldn't happen again… but now, she wouldn't be able to do any of that. She shook her head, angry with herself.

"Here Jennifer, this will help," Audi said cheerfully, coming back over to her and sticking a smoking cup in front of her nose. "I have it on very good authority that this will relax your nerves and make you feel better. Come on, drink up, you won't be disappointed!"

Jennifer took it with a sigh, if only to humor Audi. Taking a quick sip, she then looked up at Audi wide-eyed while her mentor cackled with glee at the expression, quickly heading towards the front door.

"Audi, you old hag! Where do you think you're going? I know this potion, where did you get it? You definitely didn't make this, and how is it that it's still warm?" Jennifer demanded.

"Perhaps because it works best when it's freshly prepared. But of course, you know that," said a calm low voice behind her. "And don't you dare turn around until you've finished it. I didn't bring my kit here just so you can waste it."

Jennifer quickly drank down the rest of the sedative, watching Audi making quick excuses that she had to go to the barn and feed the pets before closing the door. Putting down the cup, Jennifer turned around to see Severus Snape leaning on the wall near the staircase, watching her thoughtfully.

He looked a bit out of his element, Jennifer thought, realizing how rarely she'd seen him off the school grounds. His sallow skin, sharp features, and shoulder-length black hair looked even more startling than normal around the warm, country-witch surroundings. It was his dark eyes, she realized, that always seemed to hold her attention the most. Right now they were studying her as if trying to anticipate how she was going to react to him being there.

"So! What are you doing here?" she asked, trying not to sound awkward. He stood and walked up to her, glancing at a stone he kept in his pocket to see if anyone was listening. Jennifer had long gotten used to his paranoia over such things. Severus had always had good reason to be overcautious.

"Dumbledore suggested that it might be a good idea if I accompanied you back to the school. Since I wasn't able to get out here over the summer, he thought you might have been… wanting to see me," he said stiffly, gazing at her for confirmation.

Jennifer blinked at him for a moment. What, was he that convinced that a few months might change her mind about how she felt for him?

She had quickly fallen for the serious, temperamental man last year when she took the position at Hogwarts, soon finding herself pulled into a web of danger, taking risks that she probably never would have taken on her own. For Severus had been masking as a Death Eater, and she had found herself posing as his servant, hoping to convince them that she was one of them as well. But several things had come about that disproved her loyalty, and the Death Eaters quickly labeled her as a serious enemy. Thanks to the guile of Lucius Malfoy, she had fallen into a trap that could have, should have, taken her life.

Severus, long worried over her safety, had planned ahead for such an occurrence and found way to counter it, by casting Cosmic Sleep, the 'Sleeping Beauty' curse. Were it ever to come out who had cast the spell, Severus, still posing as a Death Eater, would be in more danger than ever before. They were also forced to hide their growing feelings for each other out of the public eye, hoping to buy a little more time so that that they and their allies could rid the world of Voldemort and his followers forever.

But now they were alone, so Jennifer didn't see much harm in leaning up and giving him a quick kiss. Severus returned it willingly, putting his arm so tightly around her it almost as if it was there to prevent her from escaping. Jennifer chuckled quietly, smiling up at him as he tried to toss his hair out of the way so that he could get a good look at her.

"What, you don't think that I could have possibly forgotten about you? Even though you didn't write me much. Twice all summer as a matter of fact," Jennifer said, tapping her foot.

"I thought they might have gotten intercepted, so decided to keep it as brief as possible," he said, his serious expression unchanging.

"Well if I'd known that was the problem, I'd have given you a lock of hair to make Witchlock paper," Jennifer said.

"Yes, I should have thought to ask before you left. That definitely wouldn't be something that I'd let you risk sending by post," he agreed in a low voice.

Suddenly he stepped back a few steps and folded his arms, glancing towards the door. Audi reentered, humming loudly. She pushed a kettle and a cauldron over the fire then walked upstairs without a word, only taking a moment to glance at them from the corner of her eye as she passed. Severus scowled as he watched her walk out of view then turned back to Jennifer.

"She knows, doesn't she? Jennifer, I know we talked about this," he said in alarm.

"I didn't have to tell her anything, Severus. She is a Truth Seeker, remember? You try living with a Truth Seeker for a while and see how much you can keep secret," Jennifer snapped. Severus stared at her for such a long time that she was sure she had just missed something.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked with a fixed gaze. Jennifer blinked at him and then blushed.

"Uh, I didn't mean… what I meant was… that is… would you like some tea?" Jennifer blurted out helplessly.

"Nice save," Severus smirked. "You had better sit down and let me handle that. I'm sure the sedative is going to catch up with you soon."

"I'll get it!" called Audi loudly, walking down the stairs. In fact, she was being so loud that Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Oh, and here's that list you wanted, Professor Snape. Do let me know if it's of any interest, I could use a good lead right now." Audi handed him a list of names, then went back over to the fireplace, serving up some tea and brew while peering back every now and then to look at Severus' face who was frowning at the list and looking concerned. "I was telling him about my case when I ran into him at lunch," she explained to Jennifer, "so Iwrote up a victim list."

"I recognize a few of these," Severus said. "Old Death Eaters, or their servants. No one I've seen lately, however. And you say this one was a servant for Malfoy?" Audi nodded.

"Found a few indirect links to him. One-time deposits and such. Look, I don't know much about the man except the fact Jennifer knows he had something to do with her mother's death. You think he could be doing this?" Audi asked.

"Possibly. I haven't heard anything about these disappearances, but then I haven't been in Malfoy's trusted book lately, either. Malfoy is famous for working indirectly, however. I can try to find out," he said, looking at the list again.

"I think I will take that job Malfoy offered," Audi said, scratching her chin. "It might be risky, but maybe it'll give me the leverage to get to the bottom of this. Besides, an old lady like me doesn't have too much to lose," she said cheerfully. Severus looked thoughtfully over at Jennifer, who had quietly fallen asleep with her head on the table. "As for you two, I think you both have everything to lose, and I suggest not to take any more chances than necessary," she winked, getting up to put Jennifer to bed.

* * *

Just as the sun set the next evening, the coach arrived and Jennifer and Severus were on their way back to the school. Severus used the time to get Jennifer caught up on everything that happened while she had been gone. Apparently, early on that summer, Ollivander's Wands had been robbed. Jennifer was not really surprised. Harry Potter had broken Voldemort's old wand with a little help from Jennifer, and not all wands worked well for all people. The place had completely been torn apart, boxes and wands everywhere, and it had been lucky that no one had been in there at the time. Voldemort had also started increasing his raids on local Muggles and half-bloods, and Dumbledore had put out warnings to all of his students and parents, setting up an emergency system, just in case.

"That was in part what Sirius and I was working on this summer. The first two weeks were spent tracking down old acquaintances, finding out where their loyalties were, and gathering as many as we trusted into the fold. It's safe to say we had different ideas on who we thought were trustworthy," Severus added with disgust, "but Dumbledore seemed satisfied enough."

"Bah, I wish I could have been included. I could have helped out." Jennifer frowned.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be involved all too quickly in sorting them out once we arrive. Personally, I think you were better off someplace out of the way."

"So you didn't miss me," she baited.

"Oh come now, you know better than that," he scowled. "Although to be perfectly honest, it was rather nice not having to look at my watch every five seconds to make sure you weren't in some sort of trouble."

"Ha, if I were in trouble you wouldn't have known it anyhow," she pointed out.

Jennifer had given him a custom made watch for Christmas last year that not only told the time, but also told him where she was in school, with a hand that could point to anywhere from "office" to "class" to "Hagrid's" or even to "mortal peril." For months, Severus' watch had been stuck maddeningly on "elsewhere," and despite what he said to the contrary, had often glanced at it over the course of the summer.

The sky was beginning to lighten just as they began to break the lower edge of the clouds, and Severus peered out the window.

"It looks as if we're almost there," he said, a slight tinge of regret in his voice, glancing over at Jennifer who was very happy to be coming home. "It was nice having you to myself for awhile. I'm not quite sure how often we'll be able to meet without raising too much suspicion. We'll have to play it by ear," he said, frowning.

"Well, you'll always know where I'll be, so I'm sure we can work it out," Jennifer smiled at him. She took out the letter opener she kept in her pocket, transmuted it into a pair of scissors, quickly snipped off a lock of auburn hair and handed it to him. Gingerly he put it in an empty phial and stowed it away just as the coach pulled up to the field.

Jennifer could hardly wait to get the door open, popping out the moment the carriage was down and rushing to give Hagrid a big hug.

'Welcome back, Professor Craw! How was the States? Did ya have a good trip back?" Hagrid asked.

"Fine! Trip home was good, even if I was stuck with Mr. Personality."

"I heard that," said Severus venomously as he stepped out, glancing momentarily at the time. "Any later and we'd have been seen for sure."

"Halo, Professor Snape, sir. Professor Craw, I'll get yer bags. I know where they go. Professor Dumbledore wants to see ya both in his office, straight away, he said."

"Alright, Hagrid, I'll see you later then," Jennifer said.

"Come t' dinner if ya can, mebbe catch up?' Hagrid invited.

"Sounds great, Hagrid. I'll send Ratfly if I can't make it," she smiled.

Jennifer's bat, Ratfly, had been taking it easy all summer, and was, in fact, getting a bit lazy, not even stretching a wing when Hagrid took his cage out of the coach. She was quite sure getting back to school would cure the fruit bat of that though, and hopefully he would get back in shape.

It was still two weeks until term officially began, and the halls were eerily quiet. Jennifer was too busy enjoying walking down the halls and waving to the pictures on the stairs to let the silence get to her. At last they reached Dumbledore's study, and Jennifer went in, Severus close behind. Dumbledore stood with a smile and went straight over to Jennifer.

"Welcome back, Jennifer. We have all missed you," Albus Dumbledore said with a smile. His eyes twinkled behind his spectacles, his silver beard and hair covering over much of his maroon robes. "I just wanted to be the first to say that I have gotten two letters on your behalf last evening, and I would like you to know how proud I am of your decision concerning your certification." Jennifer blinked at him with surprise.

"But… I don't understand."

"I read your statement as to why. It was very well thought out. And, in some ways, it is close to what my own reasons were when I decided not to take the vow, so many years ago." Dumbledore said. Jennifer could almost hear a row of pieces fall into place inside her head as things began to make sense. He too, was a Truth Seeker.

"Yes… but… I mean, you're Albus Dumbledore, it's not like you need certification. No one would doubt your integrity now," Jennifer insisted.

"That is precisely the point, Jennifer. You don't need to take a vow or have a piece of paper for people to believe or respect you. And the sooner it is that you figure out what it means to be Jennifer Craw, the better," he smiled. "Now that that little issue is covered, let's talk about what is on the agenda for this year."


	4. The Students Arrive

Chapter Four

The Students Arrive

Jennifer quickly worked out her lesson plan, having a much better idea what the students had covered from the year before. Besides a special agenda of cursed dark items that she wanted to get into this year for the higher classes, first years would have dark perceptions and fear spells, second and third creature defense, fourth and fifth white countercurses defense, and sixth and seventh dark countercurse defenses. On top of her normal duties, Severus was in the process of talking her into helping him host a dueling club for the students.

"I'm sure between the two of us we can keep them all in line," Severus smirked when he brought it up at the pre-term staff meeting. "What do you think, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Jennifer?" Dumbledore asked, turning to her. "Your insights?"

"I think it's a good idea, but only if it's handled with strict rules from the start. Last thing we need to worry about is chasing students out of abandoned rooms to get a private duel in. Not to mention keeping Poppy overly busy."

"Well, then, Jennifer, why don't you be the one to set up the rules for the club? I trust your judgment on these matters. Then, Severus, you and she can host the club one evening a week." Severus scowled at her from the other side of the table making a valiant attempt at looking disagreeable as Jennifer smiled smugly back at him. She didn't really feel smug, though, for now she had more work to add to her already busy agenda.

Security assignments ended up the same as the year before with Jennifer handling special events and guests. Most of the rest of the staff were assigned inner school or grounds patrols, keeping things as tight as possible and still being able to handle the wide range of activities that went on in the school every day.

So it was business as usual at Hogwarts, if anything could ever be considered business as usual there. And she'd learned a thing or two since last year, coming in as a rather naïve young teacher, ready to conquer the world… or so she thought. Not that she did badly last year, she reminded herself.

She began to hear some soft pitiful whining coming down the corridors and she grinned wickedly, quickly going to her office. She was anything but surprised to hear the whimpering coming from inside. Opening the door, she saw the glowing bottle she'd left there before she went to the meeting, but this time it was full of a thick misty substance. In fact, she could almost see the face in the small bottle. Slipping on some gloves she picked up the bottle, walking back out of her office unconcerned with a loud, "Let me out! LET ME OUT!" coming from inside the bottle. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, peered up the corridor to see what was going on to be greeted by Jennifer's wave. She smiled and shook her head.

"What exactly are you going to do with Peeves?" she asked when Jennifer reached her.

"He tried to sneak in my office again, but I was ready this year. I think I'll give him to Mr. Filch. We'll let him decide," Jennifer said, listening to the poltergeist whimper. She had a feeling he wasn't going to be bugging her again for a while.

* * *

From her seat beside Rolanda Hooch, Jennifer watched as the students filed in to take their places at the tables. She looked at all the familiar faces, searching out her best students. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione came in as a group, smiling up at Dumbledore then over at her. Neville came in soon after, and Seamus, as well as some of her Ravenclaw students. Suddenly, she frowned. The seats seemed empty for some reason when Minerva went to get the new students. Even considering those that had graduated, she knew there should have been more than there was. She also saw the same concern pass over some of the other teachers' faces; only Dumbledore seemed unaffected. She looked over at Rolanda, who was also scanning the crowds.

"It looks as if some of the Muggleborn didn't want to take a chance," she whispered after a moment.

"How could they possibly think they could be safer anywhere else?" Jennifer whispered back. Rolanda shrugged.

"Their parents don't understand all that. I'm sure it'll weather out," she answered, but her voice sounded worried.

At last Minerva came in with the new students and walked up to the Sorting Hat. Last year, while waiting in Dumbledore's office, Jennifer had snuck on the Hat herself to find out where she would have been, and it turned out to have been Ravenclaw. She smiled, remembering. She had always had a fondness for the house after the fact. Even the room that she had been given at the beginning of the year before had a raven named Dewhurst on the door. However, it was on the fourth sorted student that she knew something was very wrong. Every one of them had stepped surely up, and just as surely, the Hat had called out, "_Slytherin_!"

She was, in fact, beginning to wonder if the Hat hadn't unraveled itself. Then a timid young girl by the name of Julie Brim, the fifth one to be sorted, finally heard "_Hufflepuff!_" so Jennifer relaxed a little. It must have been a fluke, she thought. Glancing out at the tables, she had noticed the same reaction from many of the students as well.

"Baylor, Roger!" called the sixth name.

"_Slytherin!_" As they clapped, Jennifer looked over to Dumbledore, only to notice several other professors doing the same thing. Just after that the first Gryffindor was called, a boy named Perry Dalance, and there was loud applause at that table. It seemed to proceed throughout the ceremony, and by the end there could be little doubt that the Sorting Hat seemed to be Slytherin happy. For every one that went to the other tables, two went to Slytherin. Last year, she remembered, it seemed close to even. Was this as unusual as she thought it was? Severus was clapping with a slight smirk, but one glance told Jennifer it troubled him as well. Why was it so lopsided? Was it a bad omen of things to come?

* * *

As it turned out, her first class on Wednesday was Slytherin-Ravenclaw first years, which she quickly got started on her perceptions of darkness course. The Ravenclaw students were especially interested in how the seventh sense, "common sense" was used.

"Well, the short answer is, if it looks too good to be true it is, if it seems too easy it is, and if there doesn't seem to be a catch, walk away, or you're going to regret it later. Basically, you have to learn to listen to yourself. If something in you tells you something's wrong, chances are, it is." Jennifer said, looking over the class.

"Later on in the year, we'll get into some magic items you might stumble across that have these sorts of "perfect" flaws. But, for now, I just want you to write out examples you can think of that fits into what I talked about today."

Jennifer sat on the corner of her desk as her class started on the assignment. She quickly found herself having to sit on the new Slytherin students, who quickly started whispering in class. Roger, it seemed, was the center point of the group, so she quickly decided to move him to the other end of the class. Jennifer wasn't going to put up with any troublemakers this year.

Third year Hufflepuff-Gryffindor the next period was a lot more fun because they were getting into dark creatures. Jennifer quickly pulled out a snake from a glass box, smiling warmly at the class.

"This is a Venowraith, which is a type of snake that was once magically bred specifically for their venom. This one has been de-fanged, so you need not worry about him causing much trouble now. As I was saying, the venom of these snakes usually only takes five minutes to suck the oxygen out of the bloodstream from the point it enters, until death. So, it's a very rare but popular ingredient in poisons. Since there is a magical aspect to the venom, the poisons also are not easily countered. The reason I bring this little friend in today is to talk about creatures that started out as normal, non-magical creatures but were manipulated by magic into heightened skills, usually for the sole purpose of killing."

"Was this the same snake that bit Ginny Weasley last year?" one of the students asked.

"Yes. We originally kept it alive for trial evidence, but the snake actually had a pretty good temperament so Hagrid decided to adopt him. We call him Barry. Now if you don't make any sudden movements, I'll let you get a better look at him. It's sudden movements that set them off, they don't particularly like to be startled."

The students weren't too particularly keen on getting too close to Barry, who was leaning his head comfortably over the back of Jennifer's hand as she got close to them. At last she put him back in the cage.

"These aren't bred any more of course, they've been wild now for hundreds of years but are still considered quite rare. The chance of you meeting one out there is about the same as the chances of your surviving one if you get too close. They like dark, quiet places best, and you can defend from one pretty much like a regular snake. Petrify, certain fears, and encase all work fairly well. Their main advantage is they can lie low for long periods of time and strike out a good distance. There's only one potion that can cure their venom, but fortunately we've got a healthy supply of it at the school now." Jennifer grinned.

At the end of the day, Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped in on their way up from Snape's potion class.

"Hi there, guys! How did it go today?" she asked, grabbing her cloak.

"Alright, I guess," Ron answered for them.

"We've already had fifteen points removed," Harry admitted glumly.

"All I did was point out one little mistake that Snape told us on making out first potion, and before I knew it, he took off points for me for correcting him!" Hermione sighed.

"And we got points taken off for smirking about it." Ron said.

"Hermione," Jennifer chuckled, covering the box the snake was in and picking it up, "Just because a potion being taught isn't exactly like you see it in the book doesn't mean it's wrong. Not everyone goes strictly by the book. Anyhow, I need to take this snake back to Hagrid's before dinner."

"We'll walk with you," Harry offered as they went out the door.

"But Neville tried to do it the way Snape had said it, and it blew up in his face!" Hermione protested.

"Hermione, when does Neville's potions ever not blow up in his face?" Harry asked.

"That's not the point," she said.

"No, the point is, correcting a teacher in class is only going to get you in trouble," Jennifer grinned. "Sounds like Professor Snape was testing you guys to see if you were listening to his instructions or not, and you fell for it."

"It'd be just like him to set us up like that," Ron agreed as they headed over the lawn.

"I don't have you guys until Fridays, right?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, double Defense with Slytherin," Harry said, quickly revealing how he felt about pairing with the other house.

"Don't worry, Harry, we'll all stick it out together," Jennifer winked. Jennifer couldn't say she was looking forward to it either. She had a feeling that now it was certain that she was against Voldemort, things between she and some of the Slytherin students were going to sharply decay. "Are you guys joining dueling?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said reluctantly. "The last time the school tried this it didn't go too well."

"Yes, but they didn't have me then," Jennifer chuckled.


	5. Duels and Challenges

Chapter Five

Duels and Challenges

Jennifer tapped her fingers expectantly waiting for everyone to put their wands on the rack. Large grey hands extended from the rack, reaching out and grasping each wand the moment it came in contact with it.

"Don't worry, it's made so you can't take claim any wand but your own, and I suggest no one try," Jennifer recommended, leaning on the top of the rack.

"Now, until everyone here learns the basics, all wands will be turned in at the beginning of session. You'll then pick up a practice wand… there are plenty so you can try to match the same size as your own… then Professor Snape will run through your strike and block drills. Afterwards, we will call off two pairs at a time who may then get their regular wands for five minute rounds. If you are third year or less, you may only use the spells covered in here during your duel. Older students, if I even see a passing thought about using a dark spell, you'll be benched for the day. Anyone actually casting one, or any other spell either Professor Snape or I determine to be off limits, you'll get kicked out of the club, lose points, and face possible disciplinary action. Anyone caught attempting to duel outside this room without supervision will get kicked out, lose points, and face some sort of disciplinary action. This is a very serious sport, and if either of us find you taking it lightly or fooling around you'll be benched for the day. Now, are we all clear?" Jennifer said, looking into each and every face. Ron and Harry looked at one another. They'd not heard Craw quite like this before. The room stayed silent. "All yours, Professor."

Jennifer quickly headed for the back lines as the students lined up in house rows, with the first years up front and seventh in the back, as he began showing them basic strikes and cross-wand blocks.

"Keep holding your wand that way, Weasley. You'll find it on the floor before you even start," Snape snapped. "Seamus, you call that a stance? Well, don't just stand there, fix it! Not too bad, Malfoy."

In the back, Jennifer quietly but very firmly pushed students' legs in place and straightened elbows, not letting anyone slide. She was actually hardest on Harry and Ron, having admitted to herself the possibility that they were more likely to have to use it as anyone. Severus seemed to be the hardest on Neville Longbottom, whom Jennifer was even surprised to see there. Of all her students, she'd thought him the least likely to want to duel, especially with the club led by Snape whom everyone knew he was afraid of.

At last they finished the basic drills and started with paired duels, sorting by year. Jennifer kept stopping her groups, correcting things, and sometimes feeling forced to bench quite a number of them before time was up, especially the older students. Severus was a tad more lenient, letting them go at it quite a lot longer despite being a little more verbal. He did end up quickly benching Potter, who gave Jennifer a pleading look. Jennifer jerked her head to the side, motioning him towards the bench. She wasn't about to try and overrule Severus.

At last all the groups were done, and Malfoy asked Snape about a demonstration between he and Jennifer. Jennifer, however, noticed the time, which was long past the two hours set aside for the club and released them, ignoring Malfoy's smug look so openly displaying his belief in that she was afraid of dueling the other professor. But she gave a warm, encouraging smile to Neville, Ron and Harry, who all seemed a bit discouraged by their first lesson. Oh well, she thought to herself, they may live to thank us one day. She looked over at Severus, who was regarding her thoughtfully from across the room.

"That went pretty well," Jennifer said. "You're not a bad teacher, even if you do bellow a lot."

"Where did you learn all that?" Severus asked her almost accusingly, eyeing her warily. "I thought they discouraged this sort of thing at that white magic prep school you went to."

"Father taught me," she admitted, "after we left London. We trained twelve hours a day since we left. Just in case," she smiled weakly, walking out of the room. Not that any of it had helped her when it came to the real thing, she thought bitterly, he'd not taught her how to deal magic out with a Cruciatus Curse on her.

* * *

Friday arrived and Jennifer welcomed in her sixth-year class warmly only to be greeted by some icy stares from Slytherin house. Harry and Hermione entered and glared at Malfoy and Crabbe, who broke into mysterious smiles. Ron ran in just before she called class to order, roughed up and smelling like a hundred skunks. The class started complaining immediately. Jennifer quickly zapped Ron with a de-fumigation spell and the class settled down. Pondering if she should get involved, Jennifer decided to leave it unless he came directly to her about it. It was a little too early in the year to start jumping in all ready.

"Well! That's one sure way to wake the senses," Jennifer said cheerfully. "Welcome back to Defense against the Dark Arts. This year we'll be getting into more advanced curses and countercurses, as well as taking a look at deception spells, manipulation spells, cursed items, and hopefully spend a couple days looking at legal justice as well."

"But what does that have to do with Defense against the Dark Arts?" Malfoy asked.

"Just about everything, Mr. Malfoy," Jennifer smiled thinly, "because defense isn't just a one on one commitment, it's a community commitment to keep those who abuse them off the streets. Therefore, we're going to talk about law, corruption, evidence and witness tampering, and how these things affect overall community defense against the dark arts. But that is later on in the term. Today, we're just going to review some of the curses we went over last year to make sure we all remember where we were. How about we start with the Dementia spell?"

After class, Hermione came up with one of her books marked wanting to talk with Jennifer, but waited until the last of the students left the room before turning to her.

"What is it Hermione, want more extra credit?" Jennifer asked with a grin.

"There's something I don't understand about… you know, what happened last year," she said, opening her book.

"A lot of things happened last year," Jennifer said dryly.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of reading about Cosmic Sleep," she began. Jennifer immediately started gathering her books. "And I found this book written on the spell and how many other ways wizard have tried to cure it…"

"Goodbye, Hermione."

"But Professor, if there was a new cure, how come you didn't mention it today? In fact, I noticed it was the only spell from last year we didn't touch on. I mean, if there is another valid countercurse for the spell other than the kiss from a cosmic match, why can't we even learn the theory behind it?"

"Goodbye, Miss Granger," Jennifer said warningly. Hermione frowned in a way that made Jennifer think she wasn't going to drop the subject as she walked up the hall.

"Problem?" said a soft voice behind her, causing her to jump. Severus had come up just as Jennifer was glaring at Hermione to make her continue down the hall and was standing quietly beside the door.

"No… not yet, anyhow," Jennifer said at last, looking over at him. "I need to go to the Alley. Hagrid was on the way down there this afternoon, so I thought I'd go down with him. Do you need anything?"

"Which Alley?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Er… both." Jennifer admitted, then looked back at him as if daring him to say no. "I need to get a few cursed items for my Defense class." Finally Severus sighed.

"All right. Fine. But check in after you get back," he said quietly, scribbling a couple things down and handing it to her.

She met up with Hagrid at his house and they Apparated to the pub, receiving plenty of greetings as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, and received several, "Welcome back, Professors!" from the crowd.

Ever since she had lead a herd of unicorns against an army of Dementors last year she had been treated like a celebrity, something that rather embarrassed Jennifer. Still, it was kind of nice to be greeted so warmly everywhere she went. After a quick drink, Hagrid and Jennifer headed to Gringotts Bank then over to the Apothecary. Hagrid snuck off to Eelops as she filled the orders, and then met up with him again, picking up a few odds and ends before they headed down to Knockturn Alley and into Borgin and Burke's. Jennifer turned back at Hagrid, who was standing close by the door, shifting his weight.

"What's the matter with you? It's just a shop," she said, opening the door.

"Not one tha' I'd be figurin' you'd go inta'."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid," Jennifer sighed, walking in, and immediately getting interested in a set of cursed lockets. Mr. Borgin came into view, eyeing her suspiciously.

"May I help you with something, Madam?"

"Jennifer Craw, just looking for some simple cursed pieces for my classes… wow, is this a real cursed mummy wrap?" Jennifer was actually quite overwhelmed with the amount of merchandise, the pawnshop thick from ceiling to floor with dark magic and cursed items. Hagrid stuck close to the door as Borgin showed her a few things off one of the tables.

She knew she definitely wanted the cursed pen set, which made the victim write down a crime and then commit it, but she couldn't decide if she wanted to get the bone knife or the comb set.

"Not the comb set, I think, we covered more sleeping death curses than I care to remember already," she snorted. "And the bone knife might be a tad too dangerous in a demonstration. What have you got in cursed jewelry?" At last she picked out a nice ring that made you pickpocket things without knowing it, and a book that put you in a trance if you tried to read it.

"It's startin' ta get late," Hagrid pointed out.

"Okay, okay," Jennifer said, and haggled out her items. They were fairly expensive, but she was expecting that, for it was pretty common for such things to be overpriced. Taking out her Puzzlebox she put the items in and put it back in her pack. "All done, Hagrid. Buy you another drink before we head out?" she asked opening the door.

"Sure, why not, doubt they'd be 'xpectin us yet," he said as they left.

"Hagrid, you just said it was getting late," she teased him as they turned to walk up the twisting alley connecting them.

"Ya don' wann' be caught hangin' round here at dusk, do ya?" Hagrid said almost protectively.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and turned to look at him, jostling someone as she passed. As she turned to apologize, she noticed who it was, and immediately felt for her wand.

It was Lucius Malfoy.


	6. Shadow in the Night

Chapter Six

A Shadow in the Night

Hagrid did what was either one of the bravest things he'd ever done, or one of the dumbest; he jumped in between Jennifer and Lucius before either of them could move any closer. Jennifer's wand had already appeared out of her cuff as Lucius eyed her with matched hatred. If there was anyone Jennifer hated more than Voldemort, it was Lucius Malfoy. At least Voldemort freely admitted his crimes; Malfoy hid behind corruption and money, sometimes even letting others take the fall for him, and other times getting away from lack of evidence.

"Com'on now, Professor, we should be gettin' back," Hagrid said firmly.

"For someone on borrowed time, you seem to be quite eager to return it," Malfoy warned icily, having noticed her wand.

"Is that a threat?" Jennifer asked, moving around Hagrid. "Go ahead and try it. At least here we have enough witnesses I can be sure you're put away for a long time."

"I was not the one who pulled the wand," he reminded her coldly, "but I guarantee if you begin it, I will finish it."

"What, like you finished my mother? Or did your servants do that for you as well?" Jennifer challenged. Malfoy squinted at her, malice ripping through his gaze.

"That's quite an accusation. You had better be careful denouncing someone for something you have no evidence for. You might get burned." Malfoy's thin smile was quick to indicate that he might not mind seeing that.

"Let's go, Professor, we have people expectin' us back. Best not keep them waitin'" Hagrid said again, putting a hand on her shoulder. She began to back up, keeping a wary eye on him, pushing the wand back in her cuff but not quite releasing her grip on it.

Just as they got ready to leave, Jennifer saw a flash of red light and she instinctually rolled onto a knee. Malfoy was knocked off his feet, thrown across the alley and lay sprawled out on the ground. Suddenly alert, Hagrid had pulled out his umbrella as he looked for the source of the spell.

"Up there on the roof!" Hagrid pointed at a shadow moving across the top of the building. The shadow leaned over, as if looking down at the street and moving to get closer to where Malfoy was laying. Then, she heard the familiar word, "_Crucio_!" and the figurepointed at Malfoy, who began screaming in pain.

As much as she hated Lucius, she had no intention of letting anyone use an Unforgivable Curse in front of her without some sort of response. Taking out her wand, she crawled forward trying to try and get a better shot.  
"_Expelliarmus!_" she shouted, pointing at the shadow. And then… nothing happened. The figure paused in surprise, moving as if to look over at her, the Cruciatus Curse subsiding as his attention wavered.

"Is that the best you can do?" the shadow whispered in apparent disgust. "It really is a wonder you're still alive. Move off and leave this one to me, Jennifer Craw." There was no way she was going to get a good aim to stupefy him in this dim alley, she thought. What she needed was a little light.

"_Lumos!_" she said, aiming her wand in his direction. The figure countered it after a mere flash of light had erupted, in which she was vaguely aware of a lone figure standing covered in a Night Shroud from head to ankle. He tried to hit her with a petrify spell, but was quickly countered by Jennifer. She dove to find better cover, satisfied she had his attention away from Malfoy.

Suddenly the alley began to fill up with Ministry police. Before they could realize what was going on, the figure bowed his head to Jennifer and Disapparated. Jennifer immediately offered her wand to the Ministry as she got to her feet, peering warily over at Malfoy, whom they were helping up.

"Officers! Arrest this woman at once! She just tried to have me killed!" Malfoy yelled. Hagrid and Jennifer looked blankly at him while the officers tried to calm him down. "I was just on my way past her when she pulled a wand on me. Next thing I know, I had a Stupefy spell thrown on me and someone began performing the Cruciatus Curse on me! You sent him, didn't you? He knew your name! Admit it!"

"See if I ever come to your aid again," Jennifer snorted and then promptly ignored him, giving her statement calmly to the officers. "I did pull a wand," she admitted. "I felt threatened, and this isn't exactly the safest place in the world after dark. But I only used it when the curse was cast on Malfoy to try and break it, and then a light spell to try and get a better look at the man up on the building. I've only cast disarm and light in the last four hours or so."

"And who was the man up on the building?"

"I couldn't say. He had a long Night Shroud pulled over him. He didn't particularly like Malfoy too much, and he did cast the Cruciatus Curse on him." The officers exchanged glances.

"Alright, if we have any more questions we'll contact you at the school," he said after checking out her wand, having cast a charm on it to see what her last few spells were. "Nice wand, looks old," he commented politely, as he handed it back.

"Rare too," Jennifer nodded, determined to show she had nothing to hide, "12 ¾ ebony with banshee hair. Family heirloom. It's on the books." The officer looked startled for an instant and studied her carefully, but then nodded.

"Good evening, Professor."

They were still getting a statement from Malfoy when Hagrid and Jennifer Disapparated.

"You know, them banshee hair wands ain't legal ta buy anymore," Hagrid said when they got on the grounds. "Too many people couldn' handle 'em, lotsa claims they had minds of their own."

"Yeah, that's why I went ahead and mentioned it before it came back to bite me. I've had this wand since I was seven; it was my great-great-great grandfather's… from my father's side of course. Anyhow, it's family loyal. If it hasn't turned on me yet, it won't." Jennifer was quiet for some time before she finally shook her head. "I can't believe he thought I set him up! He can't possibly be that paranoid!"

"Wull, if yer hadn't pulled yer wand like tha' maybe he'd not have said tha'."

"Hagrid, that man would kill me in a heartbeat if he had the chance," Jennifer said.

"Tha' may be true, but I doubt he'd be doin' it in front of an alley full o' witnesses," Hagrid pointed out.

Jennifer walked inside the castle and towards the dungeon, glancing at her pocket mirror along the way. She often used it when she was unsure of her expression or feelings. To a Truth Seeker, a mirror sometimes had a way of organizing thoughts. The guilty, nervous expression was much too plain, and she tried to look more relaxed as she started down the steps to the dungeon. She flipped her mirror shut and put it in her pocket as she reached the office door, knocking softly. After a moment of tapping her foot impatiently, Severus let her in, looking at her with suspicion.

"What took you so long?" he demanded. "Ever occur to you I might be waiting on some of those ingredients? Get in." Jennifer rolled her eyes and walked in, knowing perfectly well he wasn't waiting on anything. She sat his bag on the desk as he shut the door.

"Sorry I'm so late. We ran into a wee bit of trouble, but as you can see, we're back now," she smiled weakly. "You should see some of the stuff I found for the class, though, it should be really interesting…"

"What sort of trouble?" Severus asked, squinting at Jennifer. He had walked up to her and was standing so close she had to take a step back to look at him. He took another step forward, and Jennifer found herself backed against the wall with one of his hands drumming his fingers against the wall expectantly.

"Well you see, what happened was… we'd just left the pawn shop and was heading back because it was starting to get dark. Hagrid didn't like being there at night, and… do you have to keep drumming your fingers like that? You're making me nervous!" she said flustered, looking up at his thoughtful face.

"You? Nervous?" Severus said softly and stopped drumming his fingers. A nearly imperceptible look of amusement crept across his face. "I was starting to think nothing rattled you; Dementor armies, Death Eaters, even aggravating students, and yet I make you nervous?"

"Nobody's perfect," Jennifer said softly. He leaned over and kissed her, and she relaxed and returned it, letting it linger before she leaned back to gaze at him. "Are you going to let me sit down?"

"Not until you tell me what happened." Severus said, and began drumming his fingers again. He was not about to let her distract him. Taking a deep breath, Jennifer recounted the events from the beginning, watching as his frown deepened when she finally reached the end. "I cannot believe you pulled a wand out on Malfoy," he said at last.

"Never mind that, who do you think the other wizard was? It has to be someone that knew him… perhaps another Death Eater? I mean, he didn't seem too concerned about using the Cruciatus Curse in public."

"A Death Eater wouldn't publicly go against Lucius Malfoy. I think it's more likely that it's someone who has a personal vendetta against him," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I find that hard to believe," Jennifer said sarcastically. "You don't think he actually thinks I'm behind that, do you?"

"Well, I'm sure we'll be finding out soon enough," Severus said, absently rubbing at his arm. "In either case I want you to try to stay out of this as much as possible, and the next time you need to go down the Alley, I'll escort you."

"Severus, don't you think it's going to look awful conspicuous if you start escorting me everywhere?" Jennifer scowled, hands on her hips. "I think I've proven more than once I can handle myself quite well –"

"No arguments. I'd rather not have any more close calls like we did last year," he interrupted her, putting a hand across her mouth. "We've been lucky so far, but our luck isn't going to hold forever if we keep pushing it." Jennifer pulled his hand down.

"I trust you, Severus. I have since the day we met. And I've always done what you've asked. It'd just be nice if someone trusted me for a change," Jennifer said, walking out of the room. Severus stared out the door in bewilderment. What had prompted her to say something like that?

* * *

Early on Saturday, Jennifer decided to go to the gym. She spent a lot of time staring at herself in the training mirror at the end of the room as she practiced some defense forms. It wasn't long before she had a small audience behind her.

"Hello guys, what are you up to?" Jennifer smiled at the five Gryffindors.

"We were going down to watch the Slytherin Quidditch practice. They're playing Ravenclaw tomorrow," Hermione told her.

"Yeah, maybe if we watch we can figure out what kind of dirty tricks they're going to play this year so we can be ready for them," Harry added. Jennifer chuckled.

"Professor? Your reflection is tapping her foot," Ginny said puzzled.

"Oh. Sorry about that, take five," she told her image and walked away from the mirror. "Training mirrors can be so touchy sometimes. Hey, how come you two girls aren't in the dueling club?"

"I usually study during the evenings," Hermione said.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, you're already reading up until Christmas in my subject and it's the first week of school. Some exercise won't hurt you. How about you, Ginny?" Jennifer asked. Ginny looked uncomfortable.

"She just doesn't like Snape," Ron said, getting jabbed on either side by Ginny and Hermione.

"It's just no fun with Snape yelling. We get enough of that in potion class," Neville said. "In fact, I was thinking of maybe not going back. I only did it because they talked me into it."

"And you were doing so well too, it really is a shame," Jennifer sighed.

"I was?" Neville said surprised.

"You know, so long as you guys aren't using your real wands, there's no reason you

can't come up here and practice drills and forms on the weekends. I know Harry and Ginny have Quidditch practice, but if you guys are ever here when I come in, I'll be glad to give an edge to anyone willing to work for it." Jennifer winked. "Look at it this way, it'll give Snape less reason to yell at you if you're ahead on your moves."

"Well, I'm not sure about joining the club, but I wouldn't mind learning a few things if you're here anyhow, Professor Craw," Ginny said.

In the end all of the students ended up staying. Jennifer quickly paired Hermione and Ron up and Harry and Ginny up so that the boys could help them with the forms they'd started. Then she put Neville in front of the training mirror, whose reflection quickly pointed at his gross stance, showing him how to make it better. So Jennifer, who had expected to spend a nice quiet morning, ended up kicking feet into place and demonstrating some snap wand movements. But after awhile, Neville's reflection starting complaining, rubbing its tummy and looking at the clock. Jennifer chuckled, and broke the group for lunch, walking downstairs with them.


	7. Hermione

Chapter Seven

Hermione

Ron and Harry were playing chess when the post came. Hermione put her book down and anxiously grabbed the newspaper, fearful of more Muggle attacks. The headlines weren't all that surprising: _More Deaths and Disappearances Reported_, but as Hermione read on, she waved to get the others' attention.

"Listen to this… 'Recent events have also revealed to the Ministry that a second individual or group is at large using Unforgivable Curses that seem to be targeting suspected Death Eaters. The victims are always found alone, usually in their bedroom, with a small ivory skull charm in their hand. In most cases, there is no other damage to the victims except for alleged changes to the victim's magic tattoos. The Ministry was quick to point out that this new criminal is employing the strongest of dark magics and should be viewed as dangerous to the public as the Death Eaters and their leader.'"

"Honestly, they still won't say his name." Harry sighed.

"So, someone's out there trying to beat them at their own game?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"Well, at least someone is actually trying to do something about it," Harry answered.

"The Ministry's been after them for ages. Dad was hardly home at all over the summer; there were so many raids. They even raided Malfoy's twice last year. Didn't find anything though," Ron looked glum about that.

"Harry, you shouldn't feel like the school isn't doing anything. In fact, I haven't seen Dumbledore since the Sorting. I bet he's been in London," Hermione said, looking at all of them. "And has anyone else noticed how edgy Craw is? I wonder if whoever her boyfriend is isn't involved with all of this somehow?"

"Oh, not again! Hermione, we've gone over this a dozen times. There isn't any 'boyfriend' to be found," Ron said with exasperation. "Dumbledore said he woke her, so he woke her. Why can't you accept that?"

"He never said he woke her _first_. When I asked him right after it happened, he changed the subject. And then when I asked him how it was he broke the spell, he sent me to the library to get a book for McGonagall."

"Hermione, we were all in the hospital wing the whole time, remember?" Ginny said. "As far as I saw, no one but professors were in there from the time she was put there until she woke up the next day."

"We were asleep part of that time," Hermione reminded her. "So what I was thinking was a professor must have let someone in when we were asleep, and Dumbledore knew about it, which is why he's helping them keep it quiet."

"But if Dumbledore is trying to keep it quiet, shouldn't we respect that? I know Professor Craw would have said something if she thought she could tell us. She's always been fairly open… for a professor," Ginny pointed out.

"Okay, okay, fine. If she comes to dinner at Hagrid's with us tonight and I can't get her to say anything, I'll drop it," Hermione promised. Ron glanced over towards Harry with a doubtful look on his face.

* * *

Jennifer was walking over to the Quidditch Pitch that evening when an owl caught up with her, delivering a quickly jotted note. Another former Death Eater had been murdered, it seemed, and Severus had been called away. Sighing softly, she brushed the note across her lips and it disintegrated. Every time he left she wondered if it was the last time she'd see him, and had to remind herself that he could take care of himself. She glanced in her mirror, trying to read her own face. No fear, she told herself, no worry. It wasn't acceptable. Hearing her name, she quickly snapped it shut and looked up, seeing Hermione and Ron trying to get her attention from the lower stands.

"There you are! Does that mean you're coming tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! Can't wait to see what kind of horrid barely palatable concoction we're going to have to talk him into changing this year," Jennifer winked as the others chuckled. Jennifer had been on a crusade to help Hagrid find a nice balance between his tastes and his guests, and had had some limited success. There wasn't much she could do about the rock cakes, though. He said it was his mother's recipe.

"They should be coming down soon," Ron said, squinting in the sunlight. He could barely even make out his sister Ginny, who had just made the team as the new Keeper, something that he had found somewhat embarrassing having not had much luck getting on the team himself. He blamed this in part to his old broom, although it was much harder to accept that after Ginny, who had Fred's old broom, made the team.

Finally Harry and Ginny came down, Harry's face red from practicing the twisting dives and sudden moves that came with being a Seeker. Jennifer got airsick just looking at them, so tended just to watch the action around the three Quidditch rings. Gathering up their things, the five walked across the lawn.

"Professor, have you heard about the group attacking the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked as they walked.

"Group?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione shuffled through her books and pulled out the paper, handing it to Jennifer. Jennifer read it, looking thoughtful. "So that's it," she said at last, getting a strange feeling again.

"What's it?" the four asked her at once

"Well," Jennifer thought it over, wondering how much she should say. "I think I may have run into one of them at Knockturn Alley yesterday."

"What were you doing down there?" Ron wanted to know.

"Oh, this and that. Picking up stuff for class. And no, I won't tell you what. But someone wearing a Night Shroud attacked someone else from on top the building," she said thoughtfully.

"Who did he attack?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, well, I don't think I should say that, since I'm not sure how public it is. But he did cast the Cruciatus Curse on someone. It was so dark that I couldn't get a good shot. Then the Ministry showed up and he Disapparated before they could stop him."

"Are you sure it was a he?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I guess it could have been a tall witch, and the person was whispering, but I'm thinking it was a he. But enough about that; I'm certain the Ministry is well on the way of catching who it was, and it's really none of our business. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." She shrugged it off, handing Hermione back the paper.

"But Professor, if they're fighting Voldemort, then they're on our side, right?" Harry said.

"Whoever it is, he is using the Unforgivable Curses to hunt them, Harry. Two wrongs don't make a right. Regardless of who he murders, he's still a murderer," Jennifer said simply.

"Then would killing Voldemort be a crime as well?" he asked. Jennifer paused at the door, looking thoughtfully at Harry.

"Well, self defense isn't a crime. And chances are if either of us were up against him, that's what it would be in any case." Jennifer said, knocking on the door. Sirius answered, smiling broadly.

"Hi, Harry and company! Nice to see you. Hagrid, everyone's here!" he said, showing them in. "I'll make some room at the table," he winked at Jennifer. He walked over to the small table, tapping it with his wand. The table grew in size to accommodate everyone, but the table didn't seem to take up any more room in the small cottage. "There, now we're set."

"Evening, Hagrid, anything I can help you with?" Jennifer smiled at him, immediately finding herself with the teakettle.

"Did ya hear about what I'm doin' fer Magic Creatures this year?" Hagrid asked Jennifer excitedly. "They're learning how to take care of eggs, an' then care for 'em after they're born."

"What sort of eggs?" Jennifer asked.

"Not sayin', it's a secret," Hagrid said. "Every'un but the first years is doin' em. I had somethin' special for them," he explained.

The students didn't seem so thrilled about the class; they were thinking it was a tad boring. Ginny especially, whose class egg was much smaller than the one in Harry's class. At least the sixth years had an egg almost two feet long. They were learning was how to protect them from predators and keep them warm.

"Sounds like they'll have their hands full later," Jennifer grinned at him.

"So how was your first week, Jennifer? Getting back into the swing of things?" Sirius smiled at her warmly. Jennifer tried not to grimace at the other question in his face. He wanted to know how things were going between she and Severus.

"Not too bad. Not even close to being as rough as last year," she said. "Professor Snape has started the dueling club back up. He and Dumbledore asked me to help. It's been interesting getting back into that sort of thing after all these years."

"Ah, really?" Sirius looked amused, then turned to Harry. "Have you joined yet?"

"Ron and I have," Harry said, "and Professor Craw is trying to talk Hermione and Ginny into going."

"I'd go in a second if it were only you teaching, Professor," Ginny admitted. Sirius hid a chuckle, and Jennifer shot him a look.

"Well, it's your free time, I can only invite you. But you know, there's a lot more of Slytherin house who has joined than Gryffindor…" Jennifer pointed out. "It might be wise to even up the field a bit."

"Very well, then. I'm in. I suppose I could sacrifice some study time for that," Hermione said. Ron gave her a dirty look. "I've been reading ahead anyhow, and I went back over all my notes from last year. I even went ahead and worked out the math on the chances of finding one's true love thing we talked about during our discussion of Cosmic Sleep. Do you want to hear it? I have it here somewhere…"

"No thanks," Ron, Harry, and Jennifer all said at once.

"I'd like to hear it," Sirius said with amusement.

"Sirius!" Jennifer snapped with a glare, then looked back to Hermione. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this any more, Hermione."

"But Professor, can't you at least tell us _why_ everyone is covering up who it is that woke you up _first_? I mean, Dumbledore didn't ever say he woke you _first_, he just says that he woke you. And, who could have possibly countered the death spell in the first place? It couldn't have just happened on its own."

"Hermione! Why does it matter so much to you one way or the other? Can't anyone have a little privacy? And really, you should respect a professor's privacy even if it is one you get on with. I think I'm going to head back." Jennifer said and got up quickly. "Thanks Hagrid, the stew was wonderful. Perhaps a little more salt and a little less garlic?" She hugged Hagrid, waved to the rest of them, asked Sirius to lead them back when they were done, and then walked out. Everyone stared at the closed door for a moment.

"Well, that proves it," Hermione said at last. "She _is_ covering for someone."

"Hermione, if I may, I really think it is time to drop this," Sirius said firmly. "Professor Craw is right, you shouldn't be prying into a teacher's personal affairs. What happens between her and… whoever… is up to them to decide. I'd think you'd be better off spending time thinking about your own relationships rather than anyone else's."

Harry looked thoughtfully at his godfather. Apparently, Hermione must not have been as far off the mark as he and Ron had thought she was. At the very least, it sounded as if Sirius thought someone had awoken her as well.

"It wasn't you, was it?" Harry asked him point blank. Sirius looked at Harry steadily for a moment.

"No, it wasn't," he admitted. "So I hope you boys didn't make that wager last Christmas," he winked.

"What wager?" Hermione asked, but from that remark she could finally guess.

Sirius had at one time shown interest in the young, vibrant Jennifer Craw, but seemed to have lost interest right after the Christmas ball last year. It suddenly dawned on her that Sirius knew a lot more than he was saying. The look on his face however quickly discouraged her from trying to get anything out of him.

As they walked back towards the Gryffindor common room, Hermione slowed up, trying to remember who all she had seen with Jennifer the night of the Ministry Ball. Then she remembered that Jennifer had actually been taken around to meet just about everyone. She'd even danced with quite a number of folks, including Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Hermione shuddered. Harry had quickly rescued her from Snape, at Dumbledore's suggestion, and Ron's father had stepped in for Malfoy. Hermione quickly pulled Ginny back to talk to her. Ron and Harry looked back at them curiously.

"Women," Ron finally said, shaking his head. Harry shrugged, and they continued up the stairs.

"Ginny, your father was here the night they brought us out of the forest, wasn't he?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, it was definitely NOT my father," Ginny rolled her eyes at her.

"Yes, but he might have seen something. He came to visit us, remember?"

"And he left just before Dumbledore sent Snape in to guard Craw. No one was in her room before that but Poppy, and I'd think she'd have said something if she'd been awake before that."

"That's right," Hermione said with a sigh.

"And Dumbledore took over right after that, so you see, it had to have been Dumbledore. Minerva had announced to us that morning that Dumbledore had awoken her."

"I didn't see Dumbledore come in. I was already asleep, then," Hermione said with frustration.

"I had just gotten to sleep, but when he knocked on the door it woke me," Ginny said. "I didn't see him leave though, I fell back to sleep right after…ouch!"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, causing Ginny to stumble back slightly on the stairs. Her face had drained of all color, and she was staring at Ginny as if she had just uncovered buried treasure.

"He _knocked_?" Hermione said. At last it all began to make sense. She suddenly remembered with vivid clarity the image of Severus Snape in Death Eater's robes kneeling with the other teachers in the Dark Forest. He had taken a potion, and then left. And then, he was the first to guard her… and Dumbledore had knocked. Why would anyone knock unless he suspected that she was already awake? "Did he just go in after, or did he wait for Snape to answer it?"

"Well he didn't just go in, or I wouldn't have seen him," Ginny said with exasperation. "And I thought you said you were going to drop it if she said no again?" Hermione looked at her for a moment, wondering how she was missing it.

"I'm dropping it," Hermione said, heading up the stairs.


	8. The White Mark

Chapter Eight

The White Mark

Jennifer spent the morning with Minerva learning about fabric transfiguration. She had had a little experience with it from school when she was a girl, but soon realized it was going to take a lot of work for her to get any good at it.

Minerva, Jennifer quickly learned, was a woman of many talents. How she managed to juggle her class schedule, filling in for Dumbledore, and still have time to sew and get in an occasional game of chess seemed like an amazing feat for Jennifer, even with magical help. Minerva had even found time last year to make Jennifer a formal dress for the Ministry Ball, which was how Jennifer learned about Minerva's hobby. As they worked, Jennifer told her about her summer and asked her about how things were, but Minerva just shook her head sadly.

"I only wish I could say things improved here over the summer, but things are building up again on both sides," Minerva said. "We've been working on creating a safety net for some of the student families that were threatened, but as you can see, many have chosen to pull out all together."

Jennifer frowned thoughtfully. Just how could they convince the Muggle families with magic children that they'd actually be safer at Hogwarts?

"Too bad I couldn't have taught the parents a few lessons in fear resistance too," Jennifer said.

"We can't really help people who don't wish to be helped," Minerva sighed. But Jennifer frowned thoughtfully, unsure whether or not she really agreed with her.

That afternoon was the Ravenclaw–Slytherin game, so Minerva and Jennifer ate a quick lunch then hurried to the teacher's box just before the game began. Jennifer immediately began scanning the other boxes as they reached it, looking for Severus. He was normally back before the game on Sundays, she thought with a frown.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Minerva asked as the gate started to open to let the players out.

"Ravenclaw, definitely. Cho against Malfoy? No contest." Jennifer grinned at her.

"Yes, and it's her last year here," Minerva said, watching the players zoom around the field, "Seems like only yesterday she was Sorted. It feels strange sometimes as a teacher, watching them grow, it sometimes feels as if you're standing still beside your desk, never-changing, while the rest of the world moves around you."

"Now there's a deep thought, I'll have to remember that one," Jennifer said with a smile.

Just as Rolanda Hooch was getting ready to start the game, a pair of hands touched their shoulders, and Jennifer looked up to see Severus, crouched behind them.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see you both immediately," he told them. "There's been another attack." They quickly got up and headed down the stairs, Severus sitting and watching them go, looking more somber than usual as he tried to focus on the game.

Dumbledore and Jennifer Apparated to the site, and Jennifer found herself in front of a modest Muggle house in a very Muggle neighborhood. Even so, everything there was drenched with the smell of dark magic. Dozens of Ministry wizards and witches swarmed over the site, having set up a perimeter early that morning. The most startling thing about the scene, however, were two marks that hovered in the air. The one above the house proper she knew very well, for it was the Dark Mark; a snake coming out of a grotesque skull. The other behind the building was almost white, and as she and Dumbledore came around, she saw that it somewhat resembled the first mark, except that there was a long dagger pierced through the skull and down through the snake's head. Lying on the grass below the mark was a corpse, covered in dark robes and with a mask, the robes of a Death Eater.

Jennifer looked over at Dumbledore, who was raising a hand up to get someone's attention. Jennifer then noticed Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, walking over to them.

"I'm glad you could come, Professor Craw, Professor Dumbledore. Professor Craw, we have a witness, but he's a Muggle and a mite scared, so we were wondering if you could talk to him before we change his memory. We've not had much luck with him." Arthur said. Jennifer nodded quickly, and Arthur led them to the house next door where an elderly man was sitting in a rocking chair, quivering beside several Muggle department officials who were trying their best to make him comfortable by offering him pillows and tea and anything else they could think of. Jennifer knelt beside him, smiling at him warmly, trying to make eye contact.

"Hello there, my name is Jennifer. What's yours?" she asked quietly. He glanced at her suspiciously, fearfully, looking at her strange clothing.

"Douglas," he said at last, "Nick Douglas. What are you?" he asked.

"I'm just a school teacher," she said calmly. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Awful young for a teacher aren't you?" he asked. She knew he believed her, but had to ask just the same. She chuckled.

"Why does everyone always say that?" she said. He smiled weakly. "May I ask what the family's name is across the way?" His face fell and looked haunted, glancing at the house. Jennifer studied him carefully for some time before she smiled gently. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything. It'll all be all right," she assured him. She stood up and turned back to Arthur with a sigh.

"Well, Mr. Douglas was sitting on his porch last night when an individual in a dark cloak walked up to the house, opened the door with a light… I think he means an unlock spell, and then went in. He saw green light, heard a scream, and then the person came out, and the symbol appeared. That's when he noticed what looked like the shadow of someone on the roof, who cast a light from there, the Killing Curse again, I think, killing the first one. After that the man left, and Douglas went to call the police, and then strange people showed up. That's about it," Jennifer explained.

"A very strange situation," Arthur Weasley sighed. Stress was showing on his face, and he didn't look like he had been getting much sleep lately. "First off, to have a Death Eater acting alone in something like this, then someone coming and killing him."

"The Muggles there were related to the Death Eater in some way, weren't they?" Jennifer asked.

"Grandparents," Arthur said shooting her a questioning look. Jennifer nodded.

"Then it's not that odd he was alone. He must have been an initiate. To be a Death Eater you must first prove yourself by purging any impurities in your own family," Jennifer explained. "But I don't know anything about that other symbol."

"No one really does," Arthur said, leading them back over to the house, "But we think it might be connected to a lot of the recent disappearances of former Death Eaters in different countries over the last few years. Only now they're starting to work on the current ones."

"Yes, I know something about the attacks you mean. Madame Belle was working on the American case." Jennifer suddenly wondered if she hadn't inadvertently kept Malfoy from getting killed several nights ago. But after thinking about it, she shook her head. In all the other instances, the victim had been alone.

They went inside, somberly looking over the two dead figures, apparently caught sleeping in their bed. Only surprise had registered on their faces; death didn't have much truth that she could read. They then went out to the other figure, pulling off the mask, his face had been surprised and angry. She heard Dumbledore sigh behind her, and glanced at his face.

"Levus Baylor," Dumbledore said, shaking his head sadly. Jennifer closed her eyes. Another student had lost his father.

* * *

Jennifer wandered into her office an hour later plopping down in her chair in depression. She was looking over her books for something to keep her mind distracted when there was a soft knock at the door. She knew by the knock who it was and quickly opened the door to Severus Snape, who came in carrying a couple of mugs, handing her one.

"Thank you. What a night. What would I do without you?" Jennifer said, closing the door and going back to her seat.

"Make your own potions I suppose," Severus answered somberly, sitting down. Jennifer shook her head at him, drinking it. Severus folded his hands around his mug, looking thoughtful. "I had a talk with Roger. I'm going to escort him back to his mother's tomorrow, so don't expect me here in the morning."

"Who is doing this, Severus? Do _they_ have any idea at all?" Jennifer asked, referring to the Death Eaters. Severus drank down his own potion, looking over at her.

"No, but he has managed to put Voldemort somewhat on the defensive, whoever he is. Voldemort actually has the Dementors out looking for him, hoping to quickly dispose of him."

"So I guess the race is on then," Jennifer said. Severus looked at her quizzically. "To see who's going to get to him first…Voldemort or the Ministry."

"Hm, well I wouldn't mind asking him a few questions myself," Severus said, thinking over some of the recent disappearances. "Considering how many of those missing and dead they think might have been killed by him had actually been supporting Dumbledore over the last fifteen years. Of course, he may not of known that or may be seeking revenge for something that happened back then."

Jennifer looked up at Severus, his thoughts mirroring her own. Were they looking at another threat against them personally as well?


	9. The Cursed Wand

Chapter Nine

The Cursed Wand

After a few weeks of covering the basic agenda, Jennifer finally decided it was time to break out the Puzzle Box.

"We're going to start covering cursed items now," she announced to her Friday class. "I had a hard time getting clearance for me to use these, so hopefully we all will get a lot out of them," Jennifer grinned. "We're going to be covering how to identify cursed items with some basic hands-off identifying spells, how to dispel items, and how to dispel folks affected by an item. Now, can anyone name a reason that someone might have for cursing an item? Draco?"

"To kill someone?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, to kill or cause harm to someone," Jennifer agreed and it appeared on the board. "Harry?"  
"To make someone do things that the person cursing it wants them to?"

"Yes, that can be a reason, and also another reason along the same lines would be, to cause someone to do something they wouldn't normally do; not necessarily control them, but to cause mischief." Jennifer nodded and both of those went on the boards. "There's one more major one. Neville?"

"To protect an item?"  
"Of course, absolutely. Protecting an item from getting into the wrong hands is a popular reason to curse something. In fact, some items have the curse 'built' into them when they are created. This is so that it cannot be dispelled except by destroying it. I have a good example of an item like that," she grinned, pulling out her wand, " and it is one I use every day. It's a cursed banshee-hair wand, fully licensed, of course. It is over five centuries old." Jennifer walked around the class, holding it down across her hand so they could see it, keeping it out of reach of their hands.

"Remember not to touch a cursed item if you don't know exactly what it does or what triggers it. When it was made, the banshee wand, which as I'm sure most of you know tends to be a bit hard to control by nature, was tempered with blood so that only a member of my family can use it. Anyone else attempting to use the wand can't control it… the wand itself makes the decision on how it's used, and that, unfortunately, could be very devastating to both the user and anyone around him.

"This, then, is a version of a protection curse, a very powerful one. You won't be working with anything this advanced in this class, but I thought it'd make a good example. Hermione?"

"Why do you risk using the wand at all if it's so full of dark magic?" she asked.

"Well, it's a really powerful wand," Jennifer said, "and it chose to be with me when I was still very young. On a sentimental level, it sort of gives me a firm connection to my family, who are all long gone now. Besides, as I know I've stated before, it's not about if the magic is dark or light, it's how you use it or how you don't use it that matters," she smiled, looking around at them before continuing.

"Now, I'm going to teach you your first item identification spell, but I want to warn you that no identification spell is foolproof. In fact, most cursed items out there are made with protections against identification spells, so sometimes you have to cast quite a number of them to get any reading at all. It does work on my wand because it's a fairly new spell, so we'll give it a go today."

"_Question intent!_" Jennifer intoned, and the wand acquired a black aura around it. "This also works for some items charmed with good protections as well." She put away her wand and took out her mirror, sitting it before her. "_Question intent!"_ A white aura appeared around it. After a moment, the strange halos faded away.

"Now, I have an assignment to give out, or rather, it's a bit like a scavenger hunt," she tapped a stack of papers with her wand, and they flew to each one of the desks. "You'll find the ten items listed on every one, as well as the location of the item in the school. They're all in plain sight, so no trying to use the list as an excuse to go poking around the castle in places you shouldn't be. You're sixth years, you know your way around. And copying each other won't help either, each list is different."

Jennifer had them spend the rest of the class practicing the spell around the room, with much of the school equipment lighting up before it was done. It was Ron who got the idea that it might be more interesting to check students instead, and that's when he realized there was something odd about Malfoy's pen.

"What's with your pen, Malfoy? It's showing up black," Ron said, loud enough for most of the class to hear.

"Shut up, Weasley, or you're regret it," Draco hissed. But Jennifer had already noticed the exchange and quickly stepped up to look at it before he put the pen away.

"You know, I've seen one of those before. It's called a Cheater's Pen," Jennifer said, matter-of-factly. "Of course, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy couldn't possibly be using it for _my_ class. They're banned, of course. He probably just brought it in today for the demonstration," she said smoothly. "Thank you for bringing it to show the class, Draco, but I'm sure you need not bother with bringing it back into this or anyone else's class again. We wouldn't want it to make you look bad, would we? Nasty things, detention," she added warningly. Draco nodded stiffly, putting the pen in his pocket.

Ron looked somewhat pleased, but Jennifer saw he thought she had been too easy on him.

Hermione had been unusually quiet lately, although her homework was always top notch. She and Ginny had finally joined the dueling club and was making good progress in catching up with the other students. It was nice to see them all holding their own in most of their matches against Slytherin, almost comforting to Jennifer. In fact, the Slytherin students were starting to grumble about Gryffindors getting extra attention.

"No one is stopping any of you from coming up and practicing forms," Jennifer told them when she heard about it. So the next Saturday, several more students including Malfoy and Crabbe showed up during her morning practice. Ron, Hermione and Neville weren't too thrilled with the additions (Harry and Ginny had Quidditch practice that day) but somehow Jennifer managed to keep their tempers in check. The tension between Draco and Ron had increased recently, so she decided to keep an eye on them.

Lunchtime rolled around and she sent them downstairs, turning her attention to the training mirror. She'd never told the students the mirror's secret; the mirror was only as tough on a person as the person was to herself. But Jennifer had found that she was under constant scrutiny from her training reflection, getting stopped nearly every move while her image tried to get every move absolutely perfect.

"Not eating?" she heard Severus ask from behind her. She glanced up to see him standing in the doorway.

"No, Hagrid always makes a big fuss Saturday nights if I come over full," she chuckled, turning back to the mirror. Glancing out the door first, Severus walked over and regarded her thoughtfully.

"Any particular reason you've been spending so much time here the last few weeks?" Severus asked, looking at his watch. "I'm going to need to add a room or two to this." Jennifer chuckled softly, earning a scowl from her reflection. "Something's been troubling you."

"I'm fine, really," Jennifer assured him, dismissing her image and walking away from the mirror.

"Now, why don't I believe that?" he frowned.

"Who's the Truth Seeker here anyhow?" Jennifer snapped, hands on her hips. Severus reached over and pulled out her pocket mirror, flipping it open and handing it to her.

"Cheater, you learned that from Dumbledore," she scowled. Severus gazed at her again, wondering how to get her to open up.

"I volunteered to take the Dark Forest patrol tonight, so perhaps after your… 'Harry duty' as you call it, you could walk with me. It should be perfectly safe enough. It has been rather quiet there since what happened last term."

"Gee, I wonder why," Jennifer smirked. Voldemort found out the hard way that as gentle as Unicorns normally were, they were not good to have as enemies. "All right, I'll meet you there," she nodded. It was going to be nice to get away from meeting in the offices for a change.

* * *

At Hagrid's, Jennifer got to listen in about how raising the team mascots were going.

"But Hagrid, Gryffindor's crest is a lion," Ginny said. She had been slightly disappointed, on hearing what the other creatures were, since her class were raising raven familiars. "And Ravenclaw's is an eagle."

"Griffons are a bit more interestin', and being as acquirin' them two eggs was what gave me the idea, I had ta keep 'em"

"I like the coatl's," Harry said. The winged serpents were actually quite friendly, and didn't seem to care much about many of the Slytherin they were to be mascots for.

"And the badgimeras," Ron admitted. He had liked them ever since one of them had taken snaps at Draco the year before.

"And how are your classes going, Hermione?" Jennifer asked. She was quite sure that Hermione was trying to hide something.

"Very well, thanks," she answered, not looking at Jennifer.

"Professor Craw, is what they're saying true about a sleep over for Halloween?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, did that leak out already?" Jennifer scowled. "Yes, it's true. There is going to be a sleep over for all the students in the Great Hall, games and everything. I'm one of the chaperones, as a matter of fact."

It hadn't been her idea to chaperone, though. Dumbledore seemed to think it'd be better to keep everyone together this year because something always seemed to happen on Halloween. But the holiday also provided a great excuse to use a party as a security plan. The four students seemed pretty excited about the idea, trying to grill her for information.

"I don't know how you guys found out about this, but I'm definitely not going to go into any details. You're just going to have to wait," Jennifer said sternly.

"Are you going to be there, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Nope, sorrae, I have a bit of business t' take care of this week," he said, "I'm havin' the classes responsible for lookin' after the mascots and feedin' Fang an' all that."

"I'll make sure they're all doing their homework, Hagrid," Jennifer assured him.

After they finished, Jennifer walked them quickly to the castle, shooing them down the hall. But Hermione hung back, waving the others on.

"Professor Craw, there's something I really ought to tell you," Hermione began, looking quite troubled. Jennifer was finally able to get a good look at the girl's face and her eyes went open with surprise.

"You know, don't you? But how?" Jennifer asked, squinting at her. Hermione nodded somberly.

"It just all seemed wrong the way it was told, and so I just felt I had to figure it out… but… what on earth do you see in him?" she asked, making a face. Jennifer quickly put a hand over Hermione's mouth.

"Come to my office tomorrow morning and we are going to have a little talk. You haven't told anyone, have you?" Jennifer asked fervently. Hermione shook her head. "Good. Come right after breakfast, ok? Then you are going to tell me how exactly you figured this out."

Hermione nodded and Jennifer let her go, shaking her head as she watched the girl hurry to catch up with the others. If this kept up, the entire school will have it figured out by Christmas, Jennifer thought grimly.

* * *

Jennifer and Severus walked quietly in the darkness until they moved away from the forest's edge. Then Severus summoned a dim, blue wisplight that only lit the area around it, like a soft candle floating in front of them. They talked softly of classes and students, and Jennifer couldn't help but chuckle when she found out what happened the next time Draco tried to use the pen.

"Had he even stopped to glance at the paper, I'm sure he'd have noticed how off his formulas were, especially since a couple of them were review from last year," Severus said in a low voice, shaking his head.

"Maybe him getting every answer wrong on a test like that will convince him not to use the blasted thing," Jennifer chuckled.

"Oh, I took it away from him after the fact as well. We can't have him finding out who countercursed it, can we? By the way, it is your turn for detention, isn't it?"

"Oh, damn, yes it is," Jennifer grinned softly. "Hmm, I'll have to start thinking up something for him then."

They reached a small rocky clearing, and Severus stopped and leaned against a tree, folding his arms and looking at her.

"So, you were going to tell me what's been bothering you," he prompted.

"I don't remember saying that. I only remember saying that I'd go on patrol with you," she corrected, folding her arms as well.

"It's not like you to get preoccupied and not talk to me about it," he said irritably. "And I don't like games. Has it something to do with me?"

"Oh, Severus, of course not. If I had a problem with you I'd tell you," Jennifer said, with sly smile. "It doesn't have anything to do with you," she assured him, putting a hand on his arm.

"It's also not like you to walk around serious all the time and not joking around. You haven't taunted me in over a week," he complained. "I was beginning to think you'd lost interest." Jennifer shook his head at him and kissed him gently.

"It's me I'm mad at, not you," she said, as he passed her a confused look. "I feel like I just can't do anything right. I can't even defend myself without someone always having to come in and bail me out." Severus' frown softened somewhat.

"I've been there before myself on occasion, but I can't help but think that it's a bit misplaced. I've seen you more than once risk everything to save someone else's skin."

"But that's just it, it was other people. And now even that's changing. I didn't really do much to help Malfoy at all at Knockturn…"

"Did you really want to help Malfoy?" Severus challenged her with a smirk.

"Well, no. Still, I wasn't about to stand there while someone cast Cruciatus Curse on anyone, even that pond scum. But my spells just aren't strong enough to measure up one on one."

"If I recall correctly, I remember you cast a fairly powerful one on Voldemort the night of your fatal sleep," Severus reminded her.

"It was a dark spell, and one meant to help the victim, not hurt him," Jennifer said, "So I played the hunch that he'd have no reason to counter it. Once the gold touch turned the wand, I had every intention of melting it. I didn't get that far," she sighed. "You know, I think that's why I like Neville so much. He reminds me of me when I was in school."

"You must be joking," he said and shook his head at her.

"I am not. I thought I'd never make it through. My light magic has always been horrendous," Jennifer chuckled dryly. "Part of me always wanted it to be better growing up. I'd give up being able to cast all dozen death spells if it meant having a nice, strong holding spell that nobody could counter." Severus stared at her in surprise.

"You know all twelve? I only know nine. And two of them were said to be lost." He looked at her as if it were an oversight that she knew something he didn't.

"Ha, not in my family. Seven generations since Mallus Craw and still we know it. Here, let me show you a secret." Jennifer took out her wand and made a tiny cut on her thumb, then grazed the blood over the handle of the wand, holding it up to the wisp light. Inscribed on the end of the wand was the Shrieking Death, one of the two spells thought missing. "You see? Here's one. The other one was in an old notebook that Peeves destroyed last year… it's just as well. It means that once I'm gone no one else will know it. Not that I'd ever use any of them. In fact, I've only used one death spell on a human being, and you witnessed that one." Severus nodded slightly, remembering the circumstances. Had she not cast the Bleeding Death on Ginny when she had been exposed to a magical snakebite, she probably wouldn't have made it. "So what does it all mean? I have a talent I can't use, and every time I try to defend myself, I grab the first white spell that comes to mind so that nobody gets hurt," she shook her head.

"Perhaps the problem is more basic than you think it is. Perhaps all you really need to do is to stop looking at that annoying mirror every time you're unsure of yourself and start talking to someone you trust instead," he said sternly, lifting her chin up. It was as he leaned over to kiss her that he noticed an orange light flashing from his pocket, coming from a snoop detector.


	10. Questionable Intent

Chapter Ten

Questionable Intent

"Someone's watching," Severus told Jennifer, dispelling the wisp light. Jennifer grabbed her wand out of her cuff, backing up away from the open clearing. "We need to find them quickly, and memory erase if we have to."

"It had better not be a student then," Jennifer muttered. Dumbledore did not like memory spells used on the students.

Severus moved into the trees looking for the source, and Jennifer moved in the opposite direction, wondering if perhaps it hadn't just been a centaur. After a few moments of searching, Jennifer thought she saw a flash of light from behind her.

"Severus?" she called out, quickly turning to head in that direction.

Just then a swirling ray of white light fell on her, sweeping her into a vortex of symbols floating in the air in a magic soup, squeezing in on her and attacking her senses. It closed in and engulfed her, the suffocating sensation causing her to fall to the ground, completely blinded by the light. At last the light faded and she tried to catch her breath as she waited for her eyesight to return, only vaguely aware she was still clutching her wand. She heard a groan of pain coming from ahead of her, and she crawled forward until she smashed into a tree. Jennifer used it to clamber onto her feet, and then she again saw a flash of light and heard another angry, teeth-gritting groan. Jennifer sprinted, realizing it was back towards the clearing.

"Stay back, Jennifer Craw!" she heard a loud rasping voice say. "You need not witness the death of the one who enslaved you. Go back to the school. Now! He will trouble you no more."

She knew the voice was close, but couldn't see where the voice was coming from. Finally understanding what had happened to her, Jennifer ran forward to the fallen form of Severus, sliding to one knee beside and turning back towards where she heard the voice.

"_Lumos! _ _Monstre hostis_!" she shouted the light and the reveal enemy spell, but nothing appeared in the direction that she had cast.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _Imperio!_ LEAVE AT ONCE!" The whisper echoed so loud it hurt her ears, and she barely was able to keep herself from doing as the command spell had told her to do.

"I choose not to leave, I choose not to leave, there is no truth in me leaving! You leave!" she shouted in anger, turning the spell back towards the voice. Severus, released from the Cruciatus curse, sat up and called his wand from where it lay a few feet away. After a quick glance towards Jennifer, they raised their wands.

"_Monstre hostis!" _ They shifted the direction in a circle around them, the spell sending out waves that seemed to ripple the air in attempt to betray an invisible foe. Nothing appeared.

"Perhaps he took your counter suggestion," Severus whispered after a moment, listening.

"Well, he definitely had the advantage of eye contact," Jennifer muttered. "Are you all right?" Severus nodded quickly, although his face looked pale and drawn.

"You?" he asked.

"Fine now," she said softly. "He hit me with Enchantment Assault." Severus glanced at her thoughtfully. It was one of the strongest of disenchantment spells, aimed to disrupt any spells holding a person, as well as to take off charms on items they may have on them. It was normally reserved for extreme cases because it was so quick a person that may have been charmed for a long while could have trouble coping with their new reality.

"So whoever it was thought you were under my control," he whispered.

"I'm sure of it. He probably came out here expecting to find you alone so he could knock one more Death Eater off the list," Jennifer answered. "I think that was the person behind the ivory skulls."

* * *

Jennifer let Hermione in the next morning, still tired from the night before. Severus had told her once they got back that he would speak with Dumbledore about what happened and sent her to bed. Jennifer would probably have slept in had she not remembered her chat with the girl who had so annoyingly figured out what was going on.

"Actually, it was Ginny who gave me the final clue," Hermione admitted. Jennifer leaned across her desk, hand beneath her chin, looking at her. "Because she'd told me that Dumbledore had knocked before he went in to see you that night, and I don't think he would have waited to go in had he thought you were asleep."

"What made you so sure someone else had awoken me in the first place?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, first off, it was Cosmic Sleep, and it didn't make sense that someone could just go in and wake you easily when it has never been done in over a thousand years. And then, when Ginny had said that, everything else seemed to start to make sense. Like Snape dancing with you at the dance… I'd thought at first it was to get back at Sirius for something… and you are always sticking up for him when we complain about him…"

"Hey, I'd stick up for any teacher's decision, Hermione."

"Not to mention how many times he just 'happens' to pass by your classroom while you're teaching. Any time he doesn't have a class, he ends up standing in the doorway. You're always over at his office, and you never go anywhere without saying you have to tell him first. Even when you're bickering at one another, it doesn't sound like it's serious anymore." Jennifer sighed and shook her head. This wasn't working, Jennifer thought. Hermione was right; it was becoming too obvious.

"How many other students suspect any of this?"

"None that I know of. Well, they may have thought of it, but I'm sure they would have quickly discounted it. I mean, no offense, but nobody really likes Snape, except those in Slytherin. And they don't really like you, no offense, so they wouldn't see it either." Jennifer nodded thoughtfully, trying to figure out to do. It was going to be harder than ever, especially after last night, to keep this quiet. Not only that, but Jennifer was starting to get a little tired of it. She was quickly realizing it was getting to the point that keeping this a secret was ultimately going to do more harm than good.

"There is one thing I haven't figured out," Hermione added after she saw that the professor wasn't going to say anymore. "How is it that he always seems to know when you're in danger? Like the snakes last year?"

"Hm? Oh that. I gave him a watch last year that tells him where I'm at," Jennifer said thoughtfully. "Don't tell him I told you that. In fact, please don't tell him that you know about this. Let me handle that."

"Don't worry, Professor Craw. Telling Snape that I know he has a girlfriend is definitely not something I would do willingly." Hermione swore firmly. "Knowing him, he'd find a reason to flunk my next test for being nosy, or make me drink a memory potion."

"You are all so hard on him," Jennifer shook a finger at her. "He's not as bad as you guys make him out to be."

"You try sitting in on one of his classes, then." Hermione suggested. Jennifer couldn't help but to laugh. There was a knock and at Jennifer's call, Minerva opened it.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Dumbledore has some visitors coming in a few minutes and was wondering if you could meet them out front," Minerva said, looking curiously at Hermione.

"Uh, sure, on my way. I'll try to stop by and say hello at the game if I can, Hermione, please wish the team good luck for me," Jennifer winked getting up.

"They'll need it. Hagrid's letting the mascots come this game," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Badgimeras and baby griffons on the Quidditch Pitch? Poor Madame Hooch," Jennifer chuckled, showing her out and then walking to the gate to meet the visitors.

Minerva should have warned her, Jennifer thought, as she found herself walking to meet the most unlikely trio of guests that she'd ever seen. First there was Arthur Weasley, offering her a warm smile. He was also glancing suspiciously over at Lucius Malfoy, who was in turn eying Jennifer warily. The third person, who was standing between them as if trying to keep quarrelling children apart, was actually someone that was a welcome sight to see, if not a bit of a surprise.

"Audi Belle!" Jennifer said, rushing down the stairs to meet her friend. Malfoy frowned, glancing between them as they exchanged a hug. "Nice to see you again! Welcome back, Arthur. Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Jennifer said, nodding to the other two. "I'll be escorting you to the lower study today. Follow me, please?"

Jennifer's spine crawled as she turned her back on Lucius, reminding herself that Arthur and Audi were also back there. Besides, they were in Hogwarts now, and he'd be a fool to try anything here, she reassured herself. Audi made pleasant comments along the way, marveling over the stairs, having never been there before. As Jennifer opened the door to the room with the falcon painting, Malfoy stared at it, squinting suspiciously.

"We're not going upstairs?" he asked with a frown.

"This is Professor Dumbledore's guest study. We've been using it since last year, actually. Please come in," she smiled warmly.

As they stepped in the alcove, Arthur immediately took out his wand and laid it on a silver tray sitting on a small table, followed by Audacious. They both glanced at Lucius, who seemed to be locked in some sort of internal debate. Finally, he threw his wand down. Jennifer took the tray and gave it to the picture of a young serving girl hanging in the alcove. At last Jennifer let them in. Dumbledore was standing near his desk, passing a warm smile to Jennifer as she entered, then smiled warmly to the elder auror.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Audacious!" he greeted her and took her hand.

"Albus Dumbledore! It has been a long time indeed since I've seen you. Just a Transfiguration professor in those days, and now look at you," she said, pleased. "But I say, you could have invited me to your school. This is quite a set up!"

"I tried, but you were always off on some case or another. Please, have a seat. I gather that once again it is business that brings you here."

Dumbledore and the guests sat, and Jennifer moved to stand to the side of Dumbledore so that she had a good view of all their faces.

"Yes, I'm working for Mr. Malfoy, hoping for a break in the case I've been following for the last three years or so," Audi nodded.

"Yes, it appears that Madame Belle's case seems to be directly tied into the murder of Mr. Baylor," Arthur agreed. "There are too many similarities for it to be a coincidence."

"And as a result you asked her to assist, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I hired her after one of my overseas managers turned up missing over the summer. I had heard she was trying to track down the murderer who was doing this and offered to finance her investigation if she thought it would lead her to an arrest," Malfoy said. "Once the murders began to happen here, I thought it would be best if I asked her to come over, especially considering there are no licensed Truth Seekers over here."

Jennifer smiled gently at Malfoy, nodding politely as if no insult had been intended, but it had and she knew it. Arthur, for his part, was staring at him and thinking really hard about what he wanted to say to Lucius one day, and Audi was watching Jennifer carefully.

"We are very grateful to have such a world renowned Auror here. Are you going to be looking into the activities of the Death Eaters as well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Most assuredly, Albus," she nodded. "They are very much interconnected. But as I'm sure you've heard, the murderer's brand of justice doesn't seem very discriminating. Anyone in any way connected with what happened eighteen years ago, even those that were proven innocent of any wrongdoing are being victimized. We need to get this criminal or criminals as quickly as possible."

"I couldn't agree more, Audi. Perhaps at some point whoever is behind this thought their intentions were good… to destroy the Death Eaters, who would go against that? But to coldly and vengefully deal out his own version of punishment such as this makes them just as dangerous as Voldemort, and it should not be taken lightly," Dumbledore said with a nod.

Jennifer glanced over at him thoughtfully. Had Severus told Dumbledore what happened yet, she wondered? She was a bit curious to know what he would have thought about her being put in Enchantment Assault like that. Jennifer glanced back at the guests and noticed Audi studying her again.


	11. Halloween in the Great Hall

Chapter Eleven

Halloween in the Great Hall

Jennifer could not have possibly been in any better mood than she was that Halloween afternoon. She had just finished all the preparations she had to do for the party, but, alas, her helper was still working on the floor detail of the Great Hall, wearing a face that would curdle milk. Jennifer in contrast felt as if she'd just woken up on Christmas morning and had gotten everything she wanted.

"Dobby, how is he doing?" Jennifer asked. "It's getting late and Dumbledore wanted us completely set up before classes got out."

The House Elf was standing over the student with his arms crossed. It had been Harry that gave her the idea of getting Dobby to help supervise, and after hearing the circumstances behind the suggestion, she just couldn't resist.

"He would not make a very good House Elf, Dobby thinks," the Elf said at last.

"This is positively unacceptable! Wait until my father hears about this! He'll have your job!" Draco growled. He was on his hands and knees, covered with suds and sporting a pair of delightfully grubby floor brushes on his hands.

"Now, now, Draco, I'm sure your father is perfectly aware about Hogwarts detentions. I imagine he had a few himself in his day. And if I were you, I'd not want my classmates to catch me like that. I suggest you hurry and finish up before they're released from their classes." Just then, Mr. Filch came in, holding up a noose.

"Here's the rope you wanted, Professor Craw. Where do ya want it at?"

"Oh, bring it up here to the front please," she said, looking even more thrilled than ever. As Filch walked into the room, Draco cried out with utter disgust. Filch's boots were covered with a thick layer of slimy mud and had tracked it all the way to the head table where Jennifer was standing.

"Why, thank you! Just what I'd been looking for to spruce up the decorations," Jennifer said cheerfully, winking at him. Filch nodded and headed back out, sniggering at Draco on the way.

"Sorra bout the floor," Filch said in a way that implied he wasn't at all sorry, "had a plugged pipe backin' into the cistern," he said as he left. Draco made another face, wondering exactly what was in the mud.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Dobby flailed in a panic, "It won't be long now!" Draco scowled, working on the footprints until just before the last class let out.

Jennifer reluctantly let Malfoy go, telling him to run along and change for the party before anyone saw him. The moment he left, the Elves had the rest of the floor spotless, disappearing before Jennifer had time to turn around. She chuckled, walking over to the table to lay the noose down just as Minerva walked in from the back.

"Well! It's nice to see some healthy color in your cheeks, Jennifer. You've been so dreadfully serious lately that I was beginning to think Severus was rubbing off on you," Minerva teased, looking over the side table.

"Are you kidding? I'm having a fabulous day! Remind me to volunteer for extra detention duty, it was extremely therapeutic," Jennifer grinned, her eyes still sparkling with mischief.

"All right, settle down," Minerva chuckled, "don't forget we have a long evening ahead of us. Dumbledore and I have all those costumes to make…"

"Those are going to be fabulous, I just know it," Jennifer assured her. "Oh, Minerva, if you only could have seen his face when Filch came in with his slimy boots… I thought I was going to die just from holding back my laughter!" Minerva tried to hide a smile.

"Now, Jennifer, enough already. He's done his time," she scolded. The rest of the staff and students began to come in, Jennifer still trying to keep herself from chuckling. A couple of the other instructors came over that would be helping during the party, helping her make sure everything was set.

Severus had been put on air patrol for the grounds that evening, and Jennifer regretted that he wasn't going to be there. Of course, the main reason the sleep over was being held was security, but she almost wished for a moment that she could have gone along with him. He glanced over at her when he came in for the feast, smirking at her good mood as he sat down. He must have heard about Malfoy's task, she thought with a chuckle. Filius Flitwick then came over and tugged at her sleeve, eager to talk over some of the things planned for that night, while waiting for the students to settle into their seats. At last Dumbledore arrived and they all faced the front, counting heads to make sure all the students were accounted for. Jennifer smiled at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who smiled back in return.

"May I have your attention for a few announcements," Dumbledore began, looking over at the expectant students. "The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor game which had delayed because of circumstances beyond our control will be replayed Wednesday evening. And also, Hagrid wished for me to relay to anyone who is wondering, the badgimera that ate the Snitch is feeling much better now.

"Costumes will be provided for you tonight by Professor McGonagall and myself. Once the party has started, you will not be permitted to leave the Great Hall without an escort until the professors release you in the morning. Be forewarned that although other students may not recognize you, the professors will know who you are, so please remain on your best behavior so that your houses do not lose points. And now, just a few last words before we sit down, _Trick-or-treat_." As Dumbledore sat the feast appeared, and the other professors followed his lead.

"I would still like to do the Gryffindor table," Minerva, who was sitting between Jennifer and Dumbledore, was making one last effort to switch places with the Headmaster on the costuming arrangements.

"Minerva, you'll have more than your hands full with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I would really like to do the other two," Dumbledore smiled. Jennifer grinned, drinking her hot apple cider. She almost couldn't wait to see who was going to end up what. She nibbled on her pumpkin bread but wasn't really in the mood to eat. Many of the students, she noticed, seemed to be doing the same.

At last everyone finished, and Minerva and Dumbledore stood up together walking between the house tables; Minerva standing between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and Dumbledore between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Now, the room is going to go dark for a few moments. Please do not get up from your seats until you have been instructed to," Dumbledore warned. As the room went to black and everyone waited, Jennifer felt someone come up behind her.

"On my way out now," Severus whispered. "Try not to have too much fun without me." She almost felt as if she could hear him smirking in the dark.

"Be careful," she whispered back, and he slowly moved away.

From above them came the sounds of moaning, wailing, and even a bit of chain rattling.

"Sir Nicolas, please," Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"Well, I was only trying to add to the mood," his indignant voice said. Some of the students chuckled nervously.

"I'm all done here, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore added, after a moment.

"Two more," Minerva replied, then a moment later, "ready now."

"Very well. Could I have everyone stand now, please?"

There was a loud ruckus as everyone attempted to stand, jostling each other. Jennifer heard an occasional, "Ow!" and, "Quit poking my eye!" and even once a "What is that?" over the muttering. Suddenly the candles and lanterns sprang to life above the room, and everyone looked around in amazement. The tables had disappeared, the benches now lined against the walls, piled with bedrolls. But, by far, the most amazing sight was the students. It might as well have been a zoo. Creatures and beings of every kind of different colors stood in the room, looking at each other in amazement.

"You don't have to tell the other students who you are if you wish not to. The costumes will fall off at midnight," Dumbledore told them with a smile. "Happy Halloween."

Dumbledore slipped away as Filius started up a band of enchanted instruments he had brought with them and were now floating along the ceiling. It was taking a while for the students to get reoriented, trying to find their friends among the creatures. Jennifer, whose talent for seeing through polymorphs was getting a quick workout, spotted a familiar looking butterfly-winged sprite, Ginny, floating behind a black knight in full armor, who she knew to be Ron. Curiously she looked to see if she could find Harry and Hermione, and was then quickly distracted by a tiny blue house elf in a toga-style towel, glaring menacingly, followed by a young hill troll. Jennifer blinked at them then ran for the back door, running into the staff lounge where she burst out laughing, her sides in stitches at Malfoy and Crabbe's costumes. After she got it down to a giggle, she took some deep breaths of air, and then went back in.

She passed an Ettin, a Satyr and a bear before she finally laid eyes on a brilliant Phoenix talking to a Unicorn and a Centaur. Smiling, she went over to the group.

"Nice costumes," Jennifer grinned at Harry, Hermione, and Seamus.

"Have you seen Neville's costume yet?" the Unicorn's mouth moved strangely human-like as Hermione talked. "Too bad he's positively giving away the fact that it's him. There he is, over there," she said, pointing with her horn. Jennifer glanced across the room at the yearling dragon, and then chuckled.

"Yes, he does look like he's about to trip on his own tail, doesn't he?" Jennifer agreed.

"Did you see his cousin? Amadeus looks just like Peeves!" Seamus the Centaur said. Jennifer couldn't help but laugh at that, knowing how Amadeus loved to pull pranks almost as much as Peeves did.

"Have you seen Ron and Ginny?" the Phoenix asked. Jennifer smiled at Harry.

"You bet. I'm sure you'll figure out who they are. Ron's really…."

"Hullo there!" called Ron, sounding hollow inside the black armor. "Wicked costumes! Did you see Malfoy, Hermione? You'll just choke when you see him!"

"I want to see," Harry said, flapping his wings a bit, "where?" Jennifer started to chuckle again, but before she could follow them she noticed Filius trying to get her attention. As she walked over to him and Minerva she heard a burst of laughter come from behind her, causing Jennifer to chuckle again.

"Honestly, and after I said to drop it, he had to go and do that," said Minerva, but she was obviously amused.

"I'm all for going with the piñata first," Filius suggested cheerfully, pointing at a dummy with a pumpkin head, dangling from the noose above them.

"All right, let's see, who here might be able to manage a broom in costume?" Minerva pondered thoughtfully, looking around. "Definitely not Cho," she chuckled, nodding to the giant black widow.

"Ron, Crabbe, and how about Bering, her fairy costume is manageable," Jennifer suggested.

They quickly pulled out several students and lined them up, letting Brenda Bering from Hufflepuff go first, handing her a Bludger bat as Minerva tied on her blindfold.

"Now, go up there on the broom, and try to hit the dummy with the bat three times," Filius explained to her. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you don't fall or run into anything."

As everyone watched, Brenda floated up, looking a bit shaky on the broom. Below the students shouted advice, trying to get her closer, as candles and jack-o-lanterns floated out of the way as she came near. She knew she was getting close… Filius had charmed the broom so that it would feel warm when she was close and cold when she went away. At last she knocked into it, and backed up again, taking a whack at it with the bat. Two more times, but the side of the dummy didn't budge.

Finally she got her three hits in and floated down, taking off the blindfold, and Ron stepped up, quickly finding a blindfold over his helmet. Ron had much better luck getting the broom to where it would be, knocking it pretty hard. It swayed on the noose, swinging around but didn't break. Vincent Crabbe also got some shots in, but still it didn't open. Two more students tried, and then they went for the next round. Brenda ended up getting too high, smashing its poor pumpkin head, as pieces of pumpkin landed on the crowd below, who yelled at her to get lower. Slashing down, she knocked its arm, causing it to break a bit before heading down.

"All right, Ron, I bet this is it, so show 'em what ya got," Jennifer grinned at him before Minerva put on the blindfold and Filius let go of the broom. Up he went holding the bat firmly, taking the arm off and in the process got knocked into the side, breaking it open. As the students cheered, he took the blindfold off, grabbing a handful and putting it in his pocket. Loose chocolate frogs leaped out of it, causing extra mayhem, and joke crackers filled the air, popping out sayings every time a student pulled on one.

Once they had scooped up all the stuff and the floor was cleared they started dancing again, Jennifer sat down for a few minutes and to drink a pumpkin smoothie. Jennifer chuckled as they watched them trying to figure out how to try and dance in their forms. Most gave up, instead gathering in groups to talk. Curiously, she couldn't help but notice that Draco's elf form was talking to a dryad in tree form, whom she knew was Parvati Patil. Vincent was over talking with a girl from Hufflepuff who was a giant owl, Eliza Marrer, she thought, a fourth year. After the bobbed apples contest (Hermione won by a horn,) they settled down in small groups, as some of the Hogwarts ghosts delightfully told stories of their deaths and other horror tales, delighted by all of the attention. Minerva came and sat by Jennifer, looking tired.

"I think I'm getting too old for this," she joked good naturedly, "you certainly seem to be keeping your energy!"

"Yes, well, I cheated," Jennifer admitted. "Took a Persistent Wakefulness potion the moment I got rid of Malfoy this afternoon. Want one?"

"You could have told me earlier, you potion hoarder, it's nearly midnight. I'll oversleep for sure tomorrow night if I take one now," Minerva frowned.

"Well, let me know if…" Jennifer suddenly noticed something from across the room and quickly got up, moving over to the Phoenix, who had fallen to the floor. She rushed over to his side, shaking the figure gently. "What happened, Ginny?"

"We were just talking, and the pain got worse and worse, and he just… blacked out," the pixie beside her said, looking worried. "I don't remember the last time he was this bad."

Minerva had come up behind Jennifer, quickly dispelling the costume as Jennifer put her hand on his head.

"I think he's coming to," Jennifer said softly.

"Everyone back up and give him some room, please?" Minerva called out, making everyone take a step back. Harry woke up, looking straight in Jennifer's face and Jennifer got slapped with the vision that Harry had just seen as it began to come back to them.

"No, no he can't do it! We've got to stop him!" he yelled, sitting up.

"Don't worry, maybe we're not too late. Stay with him, Ginny," Jennifer pulled Minerva away a step. "Minerva, get Dumbledore. They're going to try to hit the Grangers at midnight," she said as quietly as she could. "We've only got ten minutes."

Minerva rushed off and Jennifer looked up at the rafters, a large bat landing on her head. Jennifer hurried over to Filius, taking a moment to talk to him, then hurried over to the table scribbling out a note. Just as she was tying the note to Ratfly and sending him out to the parapet, the frantic Unicorn came up, Filius immediately attempting to calm her down. The other three soon caught up, fairly distraught.

"Harry said…"

"It's all right Hermione, it'll be okay, don't worry," Jennifer said. "Minerva went to get Dumbledore, and they'll put the emergency plan in action, all right? They've got more than enough time, everything will be all right, please stay calm. Why don't you four come up here and sit a moment and try to relax. Are you okay, Harry?" Harry nodded weakly, looking concerned. Just then Ratfly came back looking agitated, carrying a small note. Frowning at the paper she unrolled it.

_Intrarcepted yer letter but it disappeared when I tried ta touch it. Took over fer Snape he had ta go someres. Is there trouble? – Hagrid._

Suddenly she got a very bad feeling, wondering what she should do. She glanced at Filius, asking him to take over then turned to head out the back. Minerva was coming in just as she was going out.

"Dumbledore is on his way. Let's just pray it's not too late. Where are you going?"

"Minerva, I need to leave," Jennifer said firmly. "Severus was called away and Hagrid is on the patrol. Is that all right?" Minerva stared at her for a moment as if she was going to tell her no, but then sighed.

"Just be careful, Jennifer," Minerva said. Jennifer nodded and leaped up the stairs towards her room, while Minerva walked into the Great Hall at about five minutes until midnight.


	12. Close Calls

Chapter Twelve

Close Calls

Dumbledore had wasted no time, sending the Knight Bus directly to the door and whisking the Muggle couple and their suitcases safely away to a location they had decided on the summer before. And by five until midnight, as Jennifer rushed upstairs to grab her Shroud, the house of Dr. and Dr. Granger of Mulberry was dark and quiet.

Dark cloaked figures began to descend upon the neighborhood, as one by one the city lights around them grew dim and puffed out like candles before a storm.

Jennifer Apparated a block away, throwing on the Shroud before Apparating up on the roof of the house where they had gathered, lying as still as she could. She felt her heart beat rapidly as she attempted to count the Death Eaters coming near. There were so many more now, she thought, many more than she had ever seen together before. But this was Halloween, and Voldemort had called them all in attempt to attack at the heart of Hogwarts by hurting those outside of its protection. She smiled grimly, knowing for certain that they would not find any prey tonight. Therein lay the danger that she had perceived for Severus; that the blame would fall on him. For once, she wanted the followers of Voldemort to know the truth. She watched closely as a group of them entered and then came out again, edging a little closer so that she could hear.

"What do you mean there is no one here?" A voice snapped angrily. Jennifer knew at once it was Voldemort.

"There's no one. Nothing is out of place, perhaps they have just gone somewhere for the evening," said a voice that she didn't recognize.

"Lucius, take your group ahead to the next one," Voldemort said. A dozen figures Disapparated, then Voldemort himself went in, followed by two others. Inhaling sharply, Jennifer pulled the Shroud closer around her, then Apparated to the roof of the Granger house, crouching down along the back ridge. Just as she got the nerve to peer down the front side, Malfoy's group reappeared on the front lawn, and one of them, Lucius, Jennifer thought, walked over to the house.

"Master, they are gone as well, and there's a sign of a rush. The closet was opened, and drawers, and there were no suitcases around," Lucius said. Jennifer heard footsteps below her vision on the porch.

"So, they were forewarned. How were they warned? Dumbledore has been here in this house, I can sense it!" Voldemort growled. "And none of you knew our plans until I called you this very evening. So who could have possibly been able to do it? You. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas on how this may have occurred… would you, Severus?" Voldemort snarled, approaching one of the cloaked figures. "After all, you were the closest to Dumbledore when you were called, and you took a long time in getting here."

"I was on grounds air patrol, Master, just as I had told you I would be. All of the professors were still there when I left." Severus said calmly.

"Apparently you are either less informed than usual, Severus, or there is a leak. You wouldn't happen to know where that leak might be, would you?" Voldemort's voice was threatening, and Jennifer was aware of the group beginning to encircle them.

Glancing up at the stars in silent prayer, Jennifer laid flat against the roof, holding her wand to her throat softly casting an echo spell.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Voldemort and his goons with no fashion sense," Jennifer said loudly, the echo resonating around the area, causing them to look around with a start. "Kind of late to be out begging for candy, isn't it? Fortunately, that mark your curse left on Harry has betrayed you again. You'll not be finding any treats to slay tonight I think. As usual, we're one step ahead of you. Give it up, Voldemort, you were doomed before you even started. Your reign of terror won't last forever."

"It's Craw! Don't just stand there, find her and kill her, kill her, kill her!" he shouted angrily as the Death Eaters began to spread out. "Dementors, go seek your revenge! You may have helped steal our intended prey, Craw, but I will find much satisfaction in ridding this world of you forever!"

"_Monstre hostis_!" Several of them cried out, as she tried to slide behind the chimney out of their range.

_"Materia ligare!"_ She heard Malfoy's voice shout from below and too her right along the side of the house. Quickly she tried to roll out of the way, but it was too late, a shock wave went through her, sealing her off from Disapparating. "Got her," Malfoy said with satisfaction. Two Dementors rose into her view, reaching to pull down their hoods.

_"Expecto patronum!"_ Jennifer cried, a pair of angry Unicorns of light speeding out from her wand, spearing the Dementors who shrieked in pain. As they disintegrated, she heard loud, cold laughter.

"Ah, so there you are, little shadow, your Unicorns have betrayed you. It's long past time that you were repaid for defying me, my dear. Come, my servants, gather around I would not wish to leave anyone out. Let's all cast Cruciatus Curse at the same time and see if there's anything left of her afterwards, shall we? This one definitely deserves a less immediate death. Wands out, everyone…" Voldemort instructed as he walked around the house towards the back to get a better view.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Suddenly Jennifer saw a green light from the corner of her eye, and a Death Eater fell.

"One down, another forty nine or so to go!" a loud whisper called out. But as everyone turned to look at the new assailant, Jennifer was quickly grabbed, hand over her mouth, and she found herself being forced up onto the chimney.

"I think it came from that tree," Severus shouted, casting the enemy reveal spell in that direction.

"Wait, there's someone else on the roof!" Lucius warned, glancing back up at the building.

"Not any more there's not," the loud whisper hissed, sounding as if it were laughing. "Looks as if yet another prey has slipped away from you tonight, Voldemort. And yet I have gotten another of mine. So long, Dansguild. Your mother has now been avenged." Bright flashes of light seared across at the tree, but it was too late, the figure had already Disapparated, leaving only the flaming oak in his wake.

"I should have known she was one of them!" Voldemort said, drowning in his own rage, his fury causing a couple of the Death Eaters to back up nervously. "There was never a Craw born without dark magic in their blood. I've had enough excuses from you, Severus, get back there and find out exactly how Dumbledore found out we were coming. Malfoy, find a way to get that foolish girl away from that school and destroy her in any way you see fit. If you can contain her mother, I'm sure you can find a way to contain her."

* * *

Jennifer stepped out of the fireplace and immediately found a hold spell cast on her and her wand snatched out of her hand.

"What did you think you were doing out there?" a woman's voice under a mask demanded angrily, putting Jennifer's wand under her belt. "Do you have a death wish? Because it almost came true tonight, Jen-girl. They were going to literally turn you inside out!"

"Audi Belle?" Jennifer stammered. "You're the Ivory Skull?"

"No, I'm not, but it was a damn good thing we were there, or you'd be bug splatter over the top of that house right now. What's gotten into you trying to pull a stunt like that? Yes, yes, I know, Severus. It's all over your face, you didn't want him to get stuck taking the blame. Well, Jen-girl, did it ever occur to you that throwing your life away like that might have caused him more pain and anguish to him than his own death might have? And what about the impact it'd have on the school? After I went out of my way to get mixed up in this whole mess, sticking up for what you and he were trying to do, and then you do something so careless!" Audacious stopped short; trying to contain her anger as a second robed figure stepped in from the next room, his fists tightly clenched.

"Get that… that child … out of my sight at once," he hissed angrily. "Don't give her back the wand. It's obvious she's not responsible enough to wield it properly."

"You can't keep my wand, it's cursed!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Yes, so I heard you tell Snape when I went to try and kill him," he snapped. "And I swear to you, girl, if you keep messing up my plans, I will make sure you are stuffed out of the picture for a long, long, time, until even Dumbledore will think you are dead." With that, the figure Disapparated.

Audi took off her hooded cloak and mask then released Jennifer from the hold spell. She grabbed her arm firmly and leading her back to the chimney, hitting her with another dose of floo powder, telling her to head to Hogsmeade station. They arrived in the ticket lounge just a moment later, Audi glancing around quickly before leading her outside into the darkness.

"Don't bother trying to talk anyone into thinking I'm with the Ivory Skull. My word will stand up over yours, and I guarantee you they won't find any evidence to support it."

"But Audi, why are you helping him when you were after him for so long? I thought you didn't agree with his brand of justice!" Jennifer said.

"I didn't then and I don't now, but someone had to do something. You have only yourself to blame for getting me into this. Thanks to you and that fool Snape of yours, everyone has been taking incomprehensible risks covering for you. If either of you had any sense at all, you'd start taking a look around to see how many people you've pulled into this insane web you've woven yourselves into!" she snapped.

Audi walked away and Disapparated, leaving Jennifer standing by the lake. She sighed, suddenly getting the feeling that wasn't the only words she was going to hear tonight.

Covering her head with the Shroud again, Jennifer unshrank her automatic broom and flew up over the lake, heading towards the parapet. No one appeared to be there as she quietly alighted, retracted her broom and put it away. She had to quickly get down to the Great Hall, she thought, hopefully before anyone stopped her to ask where she'd been. Pulling off the Shroud and stuffing it in her cloak, she crept over to the door, listening for footsteps on the stairs just outside it. It was just as she reached for the handle that she heard a cough behind her.

"Going so soon?"

Jennifer took a deep breath and turned around to face Dumbledore. The look on his face was thoughtful rather than judgmental, but after the yelling she had just received, she found herself feeling guilty for leaving her post like that, even if she did ask permission.

"I was just… going to check on the students," Jennifer said slowly. "How are their parents?"

"All of our Muggle and half-Muggle parents arrived safely at their second locations and I'm sure are settling in. I was a tad worried that we would not have the time to get them all out, but it appears the Death Eaters were delayed enough that we were able to get to them all," he smiled softly. Jennifer relaxed a bit. At least she knew now some good came out of her escapade. "You have a great many people in this school at the moment concerned about your welfare right now, Jennifer. Your decision to leave when you did caused quite a stir."

"I had to, I was afraid that…" she paused, trying to think of what she wanted to say.

"Afraid, Jennifer?" Dumbledore said gently.

"Yes, well, I wasn't afraid for myself, exactly," Jennifer said. Dumbledore smiled at her and nodded.

"You know, I once heard one of my professors claim that fear couldn't harm or manipulate a person unless they let it. You wouldn't remember who might have said that, do you?" he asked.

"That would have been me," Jennifer nodded sheepishly. "It's just that every time I get afraid, I feel like I have to go fix whatever it is causing it as quickly as possible so I don't have to deal with it."

"And that tactic has worked out remarkably for you in the past, and no one could possibly deny that," Dumbledore said. "You've been through more in a year and a half that most have to contend with in a lifetime and have always come out on top. But perhaps it's time you began to learn how to look before you leap. Sometimes doing what seems to be a good solution at the moment can have negative long term effects on yourself and others that you may not realize."

"It was a mistake then," Jennifer sighed.

"I did not say that. Really, only you can decide that, no matter what anyone else thinks. You are responsible for your own actions. All I am suggesting is that you slow down a little before you act."

"But then what if I end up being too late?" Jennifer asked. "I'd never forgive myself."

"You can't be everywhere, Jennifer. You can't always arrive on time. You can't stop every evil curse or death any more than I can," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "You know, you and Severus are alike in so many ways; headstrong, sharp, always trying to stay a step ahead. There's something I said to him the other day that I think I will offer to you now, because, I think, it comes at the heart of this whole thing. It's much easier to trust someone with your own life than it is to trust someone with his or her own. Learning how to do that, however, will reap its own rewards, and you won't be spending all of your time running yourself into the ground when you're only human, after all."

Jennifer nodded slowly and sighed, knowing as usual he was right. Dumbledore patted her arm gently then glanced towards the door, listening to the heavy footsteps pelting up the stairs. Suddenly the door slammed open with a loud *_CRACK* _that made Jennifer wince. Severus stormed through it and over to them looking more furious than Jennifer had ever seen him before, and it was without question directed at her.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but I need to speak to Professor Craw alone." Severus said gritting his teeth slightly. Jennifer's eyes grew wide in surprise. She'd never heard him ask Dumbledore to leave like that either.

"Of course, Severus. I was on my way down to the kitchen for some hot chocolate anyhow. Good night, Jennifer. I'll let Minerva know you've arrived home safely and in one piece."

"For now," Severus added, glaring at her as he paced along the wall.

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Now, Jennifer," Dumbledore said as he pried the door out of the wall. "You made the decision to leave on your own, you may deal with the consequences on your own," he said. "Good night, Severus. I'll make sure you aren't disturbed, or heard for that matter." Severus nodded, watching as Dumbledore closed the door behind them.

Severus kept pacing in front of her, stopping every now and then as if he was going to say something before continuing to pace again. Jennifer watched him anxiously but didn't try to speak; getting the feeling that would only make things worse. Finally he stopped, facing the wall, folding his arms.

"Do you have any idea of what you just put me through?" Severus asked, his voice cold with anger. "Do you? No? Well I will tell you then," he said, pacing again. "I knew the moment we arrived that they were gone, although I had no idea what tipped them off. None of us were told where we were going tonight until we had gotten there. When they were found missing, I went in with Voldemort and Wormtail, who of course noticed the missing suitcases, knowing they had flown. And then, as I was attempting to explain to them that I had nothing to do with it, I heard the last voice I had expected to hear at that moment. Yours.

"I knew you hadn't a chance hiding from so many, but I had hoped that'd you have enough sense to get out of there before they had time to look. But no, you did not. And there I was, trying to figure out what I could do after Malfoy bound you from Disapparating. And then, Voldemort decided to have us all participate in a mass Cruciatus Curse… a pain overload. Have you ever seen someone die like that? I have, more times than I care to remember. In fact, it was after I had witnessed two deaths such as these that I first realized how over my head I was so many years ago. I was not about to stand there and watch them do that to you. As Voldemort gathered everyone, I was taking a step back with full intention of Apparating up to you, thinking at the very least I could try to shield you in hopes to buy you enough time to get away. But then right beside me, Cain Dansguild fell dead, and I knew, somehow, it was the man from the Dark Forest who had done it.

"As the chaos broke out, I learned that you had disappeared. I wanted nothing more to check my watch at that moment, to make sure you were safe…I had no idea if you were any better or worse for being where you were or if you were even alive. I thought I had lost you forever, and all because you decided to come and play 'hero' or perhaps 'martyr' would be the more appropriate term. You certainly couldn't have picked a worse time to break your word about not leaving without talking to me first!"

"I was only trying to help," Jennifer said softly, trying to remain calm, "and you have no room to talk about never wondering whether I'm alive or not, when I have to deal with that every single time you leave the school."

"I don't put myself intentionally in the line of fire," he snapped.

"How can you say that? You're in the line of fire every single time you leave! We've been walking on eggshells for over a year now, and it's like every day things get more out of hand. With the exception of the Unicorn ride which I did to protect this school, everything I've done was to protect you, including tonight, because I knew Voldemort would suspect you if I hadn't interfered. I did everything you asked, even hid behind lies and half-truths to keep our relationship a secret. We've both taken risks, considering the big risk you took in letting me live in the first place when Voldemort tried to kill me last year."

"Well, I don't want you taking risks for me, ever. I'm not going to let you put yourself in jeopardy on my account. Do not interfere again!" Severus said angrily, walking up to her. "No more arguments. I want your word you'll not try anything that stupid again!" Jennifer stared at him for a long while. It was as if he hadn't heard a word she had said.

"All right, Severus. Have it your way. I won't interfere again, if that's what you want. And while we're at it, I'm not having you take any risks for me anymore either. Live your life any way you want it, just don't consider me a part of it anymore. If you won't let me stand beside you, then I'm not going to be there at all."

Turning around Jennifer quickly threw open the door and headed down the stairs, not daring to look back. After taking a moment to step in the bathroom to wash off her tear-streaked face, she headed back to the Great Hall to relieve Filius and Minerva, trying to pretend that nothing had happened.


	13. Ron and Snape

Chapter Thirteen

Ron and Snape

"They're quite all right," Hermione told her friends the next afternoon on their way to Potions. "They had to cancel all their appointments for a few weeks until they can get a new office set up."

"Well, I'm just glad they're safe," Harry yawned. Even with morning classes cancelled, they had had trouble sleeping in that morning, worried about all of the parents. "I didn't think that Muggles were allowed on the Knight Bus, though."

"Well, I guess Dumbledore thought that parents of students were exceptions, sort of like how they're allowed in Diagon Alley," Hermione said. "Anyhow, it was the fastest way to get everyone out. Seamus got a letter from his Mum and Dad this morning, and they're doing okay too."

"Leave it to Dumbledore to find a way to move a lot of people in a hurry. And to think, everyone was worried about what was going to happen to us students last night," Ron said.

"Harry!"

The three of them turned to see Ginny running up the hall, out of breath.

"What is it, Ginny?" Harry asked worriedly.

Ever since Ginny had made the Quidditch team, the two of them had been close, spending extra time on the practice fields, or sometimes helping with Ginny's homework, who was a year behind him. He had found his mind was spending more and more time thinking about her, especially after the close call she had had with the snakes last year.

"It's Snape. I ran into Eliza in the halls, and she said he was in a frightfully bad mood. I mean, a lot worse than normal. You'd better be careful," she said, panting.

"Oh, great, that's just what we need," Ron said shaking his head. "Thanks for the heads up, Ginny."

"Thanks, Ginny, you'd better hurry to Sprout's class before you get into trouble for being late again," Harry told her. She nodded and grinned, heading back down the hall.

"You both did do your Potions assignment, right?" Hermione said as she picked up the pace down the hall towards the back stairs.

"Yes, Hermione," Harry reassured her, jogging slightly to keep up.

They headed downstairs and into the first dungeon classroom, quickly getting into their seats, looking around at the other classmates. Hermione, who shared a desk with Neville, leaned over and whispered something and his eyes grew wide, then he in turn whispered to Seamus. That was when the class door slammed open and Severus Snape entered from his office, looking quite irritable and slightly tired. He stormed over to his desk and turned quickly around, slamming his hands down on the desk.

"What are you whispering about, Seamus? Anything you would care to share with the class?" Snape asked, drumming his fingers.

"No sir," Seamus said.

"Then I'll give you a choice. You can either lose ten points for whispering if you tell the class, or twenty points if you keep it to yourself. Well, don't just sit there, make a decision!"

"Very well, I was whispering to be careful because you're in a bad mood." Seamus said, loud enough so that everyone could hear. Snape stared at him.

"That's ten points from Gryffindor for whispering, and another fifteen for your insolence," he snapped. Seamus' jaw dropped. "Homework on the desks immediately! Any partial work or unfinished work will be counted as zero. Put your kits away. You're going to have a surprise test today, and you won't need them until the last part of the test. Another five points from Gryffindor for groaning, Weasley, we don't need to hear from you. If you didn't study because of your party last night, it's no one's fault but your own." Snape picked up the homework and put down the tests, glaring at anyone who tried to touch it. Finally he finished handing them out, glancing over each one to make sure no one had touched theirs. None of them had moved.

"Very well, turn it over, and I had better not hear so much as a sigh or see one wandering eye until it's finished!"

Hermione finished the written part first, and then quickly out the ingredients for the speed potion and adding them in order. By the time she had hers boiling, several others had started on theirs. Ron was still struggling with the written when Harry stood up, starting on his. Snape sat at his desk, watching them, drumming his fingers impatiently.

"Eyes forward. I won't warn you again," he snarled when the students still working on the paper part of their tests looked up when Hermione turned in her bottle and paper. Harry soon followed, stepping up to the first floor where Hermione was pacing.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's Professor Craw. There's something really wrong with her, I know it. She's been acting strange since she returned to the Great Hall last night. That's probably why Snape's in such a bad mood." Hermione told him.

"Of course she's acting strange. She didn't get any sleep all night, so she's probably knackered. And Snape was gone most the night, so that's probably his problem too."

"No, I really think she's in some kind of trouble," she said, shaking her head. "Look, there's something that I haven't told you and Ron yet, but I think it's part of what's been going on."

"Tell us what?" Ron asked, as he walked out of the stairwell.

"Come on, let's find somewhere quiet," Hermione said, walking down the hall. Glancing around, she entered a secret passage they had found a couple years before, shutting it behind them.

"Harry, you still have that Sneakometer?" Hermione asked.

"Would you tell us what's going on already, Hermione?" Ron said.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but I know what it was to do with, so I thought perhaps I should tell you what it's about so you can help me figure it out," Hermione admitted.

"All right, go on we're listening," Harry said calmly.

"Okay, the main thing you need to know is that it was Snape who woke Craw up from Cosmic Sleep last year," Hermione said with a serious expression on her face.

"What? You must be joking!" Ron exclaimed. "That's just, that's just… ugh, I can't even imagine it."

"Hermione, are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive. I went to Craw and got her to admit it. They've been hiding it because they're afraid of what you-know-who would do to Snape if he found out that Snape was the one that saved her," she explained.

"Talk about beauty and the beast," Ron grimaced.

"No, Hermione's right; it all makes sense now. He was there with the Death Eaters when she and I were fighting Voldemort, and he was masked, so no one would have noticed him casting a counter spell. And when the Unicorns came, they chased all the other Death Eaters but ignored him."

"Hang on… Snape was the first one Dumbledore had guard her room the night we came back!" Ron said.

"Finally! See, there you are. I knew it would sink in eventually," Hermione teased.

"What do you think it has to do with today?" Harry asked.

"After Craw got back last night she seemed unusually quiet, as if in some sort of shock. Then today before classes, I noticed her pacing as if she were nervous about something and Ratfly has been busy sending notes all day," Hermione explained.

"Maybe we can find something out tonight in dueling club, or talk to her afterwards." Harry said.

"All right, but if you guys decide to ask about Snape about all this, I'm staying out of it," Ron said.

Professor Craw had not come to dinner that night, and even though that wasn't too unusual by itself, it was very unusual when they came into the gym and she wasn't already there. They met up with Ginny, who was quietly informed of the situation, and who was hitting herself for not seeing it before. They put up their wands and met up with Neville and Seamus, who were already standing in their form positions. Malfoy and Crabbe entered, putting up their wands, sneering at them as they passed.

"We're going to pummel you guys now that your pet professor isn't going to be here," Draco said. "Tonight should be a lot of fun."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall said Craw was exhausted. Madame Hooch is going to be filling in," Draco smirked, "so there's no one to hold your hand on your way to the ring today."

Ron, who'd had about enough of Draco lately anyhow, took a step forward, quickly getting held back by Ginny and Hermione. Just then Snape walked in, followed quickly behind by Hooch.

"Save it, Weasley," Snape snapped, heading to the front. "Everyone in line if you're not already there. Madame Hooch will be watching the back tonight so don't think you'll get away with anything. We're going to just run through the forms you currently know, and then we're going to run you through ten-minute rounds instead of five for the next two months. When you return in January, we will be starting a house tournament, with a winner for each year earning twenty points, runners up will get ten. The house with the most points at the end will get an additional sixty points. You have two months to train, and I suggest those of you who don't think they can cut it get out before you become an embarrassment."

Ron looked at Harry with a grin. Two hundred points, then, if the same team won every year's competition, and Gryffindor with the second biggest team was sure to pull some of them off. Harry noticed that the Slytherins were also exchanging looks as the biggest team. Of course, it was only going to take one good duelest of any team to win a year, but the odds were definitely favored towards the larger teams.

Snape ran quickly through the forms (only stopping twice to yell at Neville for dropping his practice wand) and they were quickly lined up for pairings. They each pulled out a slip of paper from the fifth year pile, reading it to find out who they were supposed to fight.

"I've got Crabbe with Hooch," Harry told them. "Who do you have?"

"Boot from Ravenclaw with Hooch," Hermione said, "at least I didn't get Millicent this time."

"Looks like I got Malfoy," said Ron, brooding.

"I thought you wanted to take on Malfoy, Ron," Harry said.

"I do, but I got him on the Snape side."

Neville, it appeared, seemed to have the same luck as Ron, as he was paired with Millicent Bulstrode with Snape refereeing. Seamus got Finch-Fletchley, who was a Hufflepuff, but with Snape. Seamus had gotten into such a habit getting benched when on the Snape side; they left him a regular seat. He walked up to them glumly, showing them the paper.

"Any wagers on how many of us get benched today?" Seamus asked. Little did he know, that anyone betting on that one today would have been out of luck.

Snape, it appeared, was not benching students at the drop of the hat today. In fact, it didn't look like he was benching anyone at all. It was in the second match with Neville and Millicent that they began to see that this not benching thing was not in their best interests. Millicent had quickly taken to bending every single rule possible to try and trip Neville up.

"This is not good, Neville doesn't like snakes," Ron said to Seamus, who shook his head. Neville's wand had turned into a snake and he had quickly dropped it, costing him the match as Millicent hit him with petrification. Looking triumphant, Millicent dispelled her spells and marched out of the ring getting a rousing applause from the crowd.

"Thought we weren't supposed to transfigure wands," Seamus whispered back, "I know I've gotten benched for it."

"Looks like we're playing by Snape's rules today," Ron whispered back as Seamus was called up for his round.

Seamus' opponent, Justin, was also a Quidditch player, one of the best Chasers in the school. Fortunately for Seamus, he hadn't really excelled as well in dueling, sometimes pausing and blocking for a couple hits before deciding on a spell to cast. Seamus on the other hand preferred indirect maneuvers, and decided to take a chance on Snape's mood and swing into action with a grease spell that coated Justin's boots. Justin, not expecting such a ploy then cast a blind spell. Seamus ducked it easily, moving to the far side of the ring, making Justin turn on his slippery shoes to face him, nearly losing his balance.

"_Fizzlepop_!" Seamus called out, as a yellow stream of bubbles flew out at Justin, hitting him in the mouth. A few chuckles erupted from the bench as Justin began belching, trying to level his wand at Seamus, who was dancing about the ring trying to get him to move.

"_Torti_…*belch* excuse me…_Torti_…*belch* excuse…oh forget it, I concede," he said as the students broke out laughing. Seamus dispelled the grease for Justin and climbed out, but didn't dispell the gas until Snape barked at him a few belches later.

"He's got no sense of humor. I thought it was funny," Seamus said as he sat back down near Ron. "But at least I didn't get benched."

"He is going to bench us though if someone might get hurt, won't he?" Ginny asked. Not that she was too worried herself; she was paired with Colin Creevey, another Gryffindor.

"Well, I expect we're going to find out," Ron said, watching a match between the two third years, "because I think I'm up next."

As Draco and Ron stepped up to the ring, Snape, who had been looking rather bored up to that point, suddenly looked extremely interested, and reminded them they were only allowed to disarm or debilitate and not to do any permanent damage. Ron watched Draco closely as they bowed, and Draco gave him a smile that he had a feeling Professor Craw would have benched him for if she had seen it.

"Begin," Snape said, and Draco immediately began casting his spell.

"_Timere videre_!" Malfoy said, casting it in front of Ron. A wall of wriggling spiders formed and headed towards him, but Ron had been through too many fear drills to know these weren't real. He walked straight through them, pointing at Malfoy.

"_Vox miscere!_" he cast as Draco slid to one knee getting out of the way.

"_Digitalis gelu_!" Draco said back, and Ron quickly countered the freezing spell with a warming one. Ron was beginning to see this match was stalemating, and he was going to need to pull something to keep it from going on forever. Suddenly he wondered if Malfoy would fall for a feint?

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron said out loud, waving his wand as if going to aim it at him. Draco dove out of the way, not realizing he had only said the word but not done anything, and Ron calmly aimed at Draco where he lay.

"_Humus ligare_!" he said, and instantly Draco's body and anywhere it was touching the pad was stuck to it, face, feet, and arms. Draco, to say the least, was furious. Ron heard cheers around him. Apparently, the students from the other side had stopped to watch as well.

Ron dispelled the ground bind, offering Draco a hand. But Draco, slowly turning over, suddenly raised his wand instead. To his credit, Snape was one step quicker as he snatched Draco's wand away before he could get off a spell and walked him out of the ring.

"One more move like that, Draco, and you will be kicked out of the club. You wouldn't want to lose your chance at besting him in the tournament, would you?" Snape told him as he sat him down on the bench.

Ron walked out behind them, receiving his fair share of handshakes for the move, while the Gryffindors passed glances towards the Slytherin students who were glaring back.

"If Craw had seen that, he'd have been kicked out already," Ginny said to them, glaring at Malfoy.

"I don't know, I've seen him get away with stuff in her class too," Ron said.

"Well, we haven't exactly been model students either. I can think of a time or two when we should have got in trouble and didn't," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're the good guys," Ron grinned. "There's a difference!"

"In any case, the move was still brilliant. I think you'll do very well in the tournament," Hermione told him smiling.

"Finally, I've found something I'm good at," Ron smirked.

"What about chess?" Ginny pointed out.

"We don't have tournaments in those," Ron said, glancing at Hooch's side of the room. "Come on, let's go see how Harry is doing."


	14. The Borrowed Wand

Chapter Fourteen

The Borrowed Wand

Jennifer woke up early and glanced at the clock, sighing. How was she going to get through another day without a wand? After spending the afternoon writing posts and getting no reply from Audi, Jennifer was considering sending a missing wand report to the Ministry. At the very least, she was going to have to find a replacement. now caught in her own stubborn streak, Jennifer was not about to go to anyone and explain what happened, nor had they asked her. So, glancing at the clock once more to make sure she had enough time, she quickly dressed, planning to make a quick trip to the Alleys and get back before classes began that morning.

The halls were still incredibly quiet as Jennifer began to slip down the main staircases, unaware that she was being watched. As she stepped down to the next landing the staircases began to move, and she impatiently waited for them to settle. They came into position and Jennifer frowned, staring at them. There was no way down from where she was, only up. In fact, it continued to the fifteenth floor before it went the other way. Jennifer turned down the hall, cutting through rooms to get to a stair on the other side leading down. But the moment she got there, the stairways moved and she found her path leading up again. In annoyance she turned back around and walked towards the back of the castle, ignoring the obvious summons.

Severus, who had been watching from the corridor above her, glanced at the staircases then towards where she was going, shaking his head and smirking softly to himself. He knew quite well she wasn't going to escape Dumbledore by going that way. He'd tried himself once. He tapped the railing in thought and then walked back to his room.

Jennifer finally reached the back stairs, a straight shot up and down through the castle. But as she began to head down it she felt slightly disoriented as if something was out of place. The staircase suddenly dropped off into a room, and she looked around in bewilderment. The staircase went all the way down to the dungeons! Where was she? She stared at the open door, saw a gargoyle and then sighed, realizing at last where she was. Somehow she had ended up exactly where she had not intended to go: the spiral stair to Dumbledore's office. Chagrined and knowing better than to try and walk away now, Jennifer reluctantly climbed up, the door at the top swinging open at the touch of her hand.

"Good morning, Jennifer. Please come in," Dumbledore said, standing in front of his desk, offering her a chair. Jennifer entered and the door closed behind her, as she chose once again the red high-backed chair that sat to one side of the desk. Ever since she had arrived to speak with Dumbledore that very first time she had favored it, leaning back to force herself to relax a bit. Dumbledore smiled and sat looking at her thoughtfully.

"Curious things, the staircases at Hogwarts. Usually they behave all right. Every now and then they actually seem to cause a bit of mischief, but they also always seem to know when someone is in trouble. Bothersome, aren't they?" Dumbledore added chuckling.

"Persistent, at least," Jennifer agreed.

"Yes, well, I'm sure if you would have tried but once more to leave they would have let you go. But I am glad that you didn't try. I don't know exactly what happened between you and Severus. I only know that you haven't had anyone to talk to and that there is a great deal on your mind. Is there anything you'd like to talk about or need help with?"

Jennifer took a deep breath and explained everything that happened to her after she left, leaving nothing out when she spoke of her meeting with the Ivory Skull, and explaining in detail about her wand.

"It was made for Mallus Craw if that's any indication of its power. Audi knew that, so surely she wouldn't do anything to set it off, would she?" Jennifer said worriedly. The wand had never been out of her possession this long before. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"No, the Audi I knew would never let something like that get into the wrong hands."

"It _was_ Audi, you do believe me?" Jennifer asked. Dumbledore gazed at her.

"Of course I believe you, Jennifer. I am only wondering why she would be helping this person." Dumbledore said, getting up.

"Yes, so do I," Jennifer sighed. "She seemed to know him well. But I don't understand why she thought it was my fault that she was mixed up in this."

"Well, we are all responsible for our own decisions, no matter what our reasons behind them, so pay little attention to that. I have a feeling that most of it was just her being upset about your close call. I do believe that you are right in worrying about the wand. That wand probably should have been destroyed after he was instead of passed down through all those hands, adding to its dark strength. I think it says a lot about you, Jennifer, to be able to hold onto such a thing for so long, blood bond or no, and still remain in control of it." He walked over to a large cabinet and opened it, reaching in to pull out a couple of items. "I suppose you were leaving this morning to try and get another wand, but I think that perhaps it might be best if you borrowed one of mine. Please come here for a moment." Jennifer gaped at him in surprise before finally walking over.

"It's probably not too likely that there'd be any that'd care for me," she protested.

"Well, let's have a look, shall we? I have quite a collection. Some of them are even older than yours," Dumbledore said opening up the cabinet. Sitting on the edge was a large carousel-style wand holder, and a large glass case with four wands inside. Jennifer looked over the wands in the carousel with fascination. Some seemed quite plain, and others so fancy that she couldn't see much practical use for them. But Dumbledore was working on getting the case opened, using a series of complex spells to upon the lock. He opened the case carefully and took out a wand made from a dark grey wood, polished to an almost bluish tint. "I think, if my hunch is right, that this one may suit you quite well. Why don't you try levitating a few books off the bookshelf there and we will see what we will see."

Jennifer took the wand and turned to the bookshelf, trying to get used to the weight and size, which was slightly larger than her own. Making herself relax she pointed at the books, thinking the basic spell in her mind. With ease that surprised Jennifer completely the entire series of _Encyclopedia Magicana _came floating off the shelf and began encircling the room, dodging everything in their way. After a moment Jennifer pointed back to the shelf and they all went flying back to where they were in the proper order.

"Yes, it looks as if that one will suit you well," Dumbledore said, sounding quite pleased. Carefully he locked the case. "But don't you dare lose this one, Jennifer. It is a part of a set."

"This wand must be really something special. I have never had that sort of control over a spell that wasn't dark before," Jennifer said, still glancing at the books.

"Why, Jennifer, that wasn't the wand's control, that was yours," Dumbledore said. "Although it has had some distinguished owners and is very, very old, that wand is actually just a basic Unicorn mane wand. The reason you've never been able to do it before is not because of this wand, but because of your old wand. Your light energy must have been taxed very greatly to be able to control that wand, so much that in effect it took a lot more effort for you to try and tap into it. It's quite amazing that you were able to do anything but dark magic at all out of that wand."

Jennifer quickly sat down, shaking her head in disbelief. Could it be true? All the trouble she had in school? All the mishaps? Anything involving a wand she had done so poorly at that she had poured her time into potions and items, quietly protecting herself when she had to with her dark magic… the only thing she had a talent in. Or was it? Now, she had no idea.

"All those years," she said at last in amazement. "And here I am teaching cursed items. I should have known it, or at least guessed."

"We should have had this talk sooner. But then, you don't seem to want to talk to many people lately," he observed, putting the case away. "I suggest you try and take it easy on spell casting for the next few days and experiment a bit with it. You're definitely not going to be used to the results that you're going to get with a non-cursed wand. And I do mean from all your spells. Your dark spells won't diminish, I don't think, because you've only really used them for good intent. But their influences on you may change." Jennifer nodded slowly. "In the meantime, I will see if Audacious is willing to speak to me about that other wand. If she won't, we'll have to work from there. I would like to tell the Ministry that you've… misplaced… your wand as well, so they can keep an eye out for it. That way if anything does happen because of it they'll know what they are dealing with."

Jennifer nodded and got up, carefully putting the wand in her cuff.

"I can't thank you enough, Dumbledore, I can't even begin to… I'll get myself a new wand as soon as I can and get this back to you."

"No, no, please go ahead and hold onto it for awhile," he said. "If that wand wanted to be with you, I'm sure it's with good reason, so hang on to it for now. And I do mean hang onto it," he teased, making her blush slightly. "Oh, and one other thing I want to say before you go," he said, waiting for her to look over at him. "You can try all you like to abandon all your feelings for those you care about, if that is what you feel you must do. But I warn you, on behalf of all of us who really care about you, we're not going to abandon you in return."

Jennifer smiled sheepishly, and then nodded.

"I'll try to remember that. As well as remember to always listen to staircases," she chuckled, heading down to her first class of the day.


	15. Enlightenment

Chapter Fifteen

Enlightenment

Jennifer spent the next few days concentrating on her students, who were working on basic item counterhexes. Every now and again she found herself wistfully glancing up to the doorway only to find it empty and then back towards her class, watching their progress. Even with a good night's sleep and her morning talk with Dumbledore, she was sure she had done the right thing breaking up with Severus. He'd be much safer without her in the way, she thought, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him terribly already.

Ron and Hermione had come in during lunch and asked her if she'd be at the special game and she quickly said yes, grateful for the excuse to be around people. What she hadn't accounted for was how many people had noticed something was different, and how many concerned looks were passed her way during dinner that evening.

Dumbledore had gone to London again; leaving an empty seat between Minerva and Severus. Every now and then Jennifer would chance a glance over at him, turning away if he glanced back in her direction. The next thing she knew, Minerva, Rolanda, and even Filius were leaning over and asking if she had a lunch free.

Quickly deciding to stay away from the teacher's box that night, she met Ron and Hermione after dinner, but even they were being unusually quiet and passing looks to each other. Finally Jennifer stopped and glanced in their faces to see what they were thinking.

"Hermione! You didn't!" Jennifer exclaimed, scowling at her accusingly.

"I'm sorry! I was worried about you, and I just told Ron, Harry, and Ginny," Hermione admitted.

"Argh, why me?" Jennifer said, grabbing them. "Let's not talk about this here! I want to see you ALL in my office after the game."

"But it might be late…"

"I'll write you a pass," Jennifer glared getting up to walk around the pitch.

The security checks were done swiftly and smoothly, and Jennifer worked her way back to the student benches. As usual the game had started before she got there, but it was just as well. Jennifer was never particularly keen on Quidditch, or anything else involving flying a broom for that matter, and often had trouble keeping up. But this game was an exception, the main reason being because Justin Finch-Fletchley nearly always had the Quaffle. Ginny had her work cut out for her trying to keep ahead of him, and as keen as she was at predicting the Chaser's movements at the rings, she was still a less experienced a player than some of the others and was beginning to wear down. The score was beginning to add up at 60-10 Hufflepuff.

"I hope Harry finds the Snitch soon," Ron said, shaking his head, "either that or Justin takes a Bludger or two."

"It was a lot closer Sunday," Hermione said, as Justin threw the Quaffle again towards the ring. Ginny rushed over and blocked it but took a Bludger on the arm in the process, and many of the students in the box winced. Suddenly the Hufflepuff Seeker dived and Harry soon followed. It was even harder to see the Snitch at night, and only the occasional glint off the lights betrayed where it was. Then suddenly as they pulled up, the Seekers turned into two different directions. Confused, the Hufflepuff Seeker slowed, wondering if she had seen something else. Just then Harry flipped around on his broom and shot across behind her, catching the Snitch she had missed in the dark! Jennifer jumped up as students seemed to explode out of the seats around her, applauding and yelling loudly as Gryffindor won 160-60.

Jennifer let them have a few moments to celebrate before she began to tap her foot, frowning. Hermione then whispered to Ron, and they piled into the crowd, somehow managing to come out with Harry and Ginny.

"Sorry, guys. You can celebrate in a few minutes," Jennifer promised, "but not until we've had a chat." Harry and Ginny nodded, letting everyone know they'd meet them up in the common room, and followed behind Ron and Hermione, the four of them chatting quietly about the game. She opened the door and let them in with a sigh, pulling the door closed. Taking out her wand, she cautiously transfigured a few of her books into extra chairs, which popped into place obligingly. As she sat down, she noticed that Hermione was watching her.

"It's a long story, Hermione," Jennifer sighed with a frown. "I had to borrow a wand and let's just leave it at that." The four of them glanced at each other.

"What happened to the cursed wand?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore is working on that one, so nevermind about that. Mainly I wanted to make sure we were on the same page here about what I'm sure now Hermione told you about. The last thing I need right now is for this to go public, especially since I've been going through a lot lately to try and… bury this thing. There are lives at stake here."

"We know," Harry said seriously.

"Great stars, Ron, stop looking at me like that," Jennifer said with exasperation. "I never think twice when I catch you and Hermione kissing in the library."

"Oho, so that's why you've been so eager to get to the library lately," Ginny teased her brother. Ron glared at her.

"It doesn't matter, anyhow. We're not seeing each other anymore," Jennifer said, "the only thing that matters is the fact that what did happen needs to be kept quiet, and I need all of you to promise that this doesn't go any farther."

"You broke up with him? Is that what all of that was about?" Hermione asked. "And here I had thought there was something really wrong, life threatening even."

"Yes, well, there's some of that going around too," Jennifer admitted, "but it's nothing you need to worry about. Dumbledore is handling it."

"Can you tell us why you broke up with Snape?" Harry asked. Jennifer looked thoughtful as if debating whether or not to say anything, but then she sighed.

"It was just getting too dangerous," she said at last. "We've had too many close calls with Voldemort, and the last thing I want is him to be in more danger. Sometimes it just gets to the point it's not worth the risk anymore. I don't really care for feeling like everyone's in danger because I'm around, and I'd rather be on my own than have that happen."

"Does that mean the way Snape's been acting lately is going to be permanent?" Ginny asked. The other three students didn't look too crazy about that idea.

"I'm sure he'll cool off eventually. I hope." Jennifer said. "I haven't really talked to him since I walked out on him, but I'm sure he'll come around."

"You walked out on him and haven't talked to him since? That's right cold of you," Ron said.

"Hey, whose side are you on, anyhow?" Jennifer said, looking at Ron with her hands on her hips. Just then there was a soft knock at the door, and Jennifer groaned. "That's him. Just be quiet a moment and I'll get rid of him," she said, walking over and opening the door.

"Can I help you? I'm talking with some students," Jennifer said immediately upon opening the door.

"This late?" Severus asked with a scowl, peering in the door. "Into trouble again, are they?"

"No more than usual," Jennifer said expressionlessly. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing that can't wait a little longer, I suppose," he said, frowning at the four students giving them a calculating look.

"Good," Jennifer said and shut the door hard, facing the wide-eyed students and holding a finger to her lips. After a few moments, she nodded. "Okay, he's gone."

"Cold as ice, Professor Craw. I'd never thought you were the type," Ron said.

"Well, he doesn't need to be worrying about the four of you knowing right now. He's got enough on his mind," she said with a sigh, trying not to regret her actions.

"You don't have to worry about us either, Professor," Harry said, "you can trust us with this."

"Not that I have a choice in the matter," Jennifer said dryly. "Okay, I trust you. But if there's even one slip, or even an inkling that this is getting out, please, please talk to me at once, okay? Now go on to your party already," she said, handing them a pass. "And try not to worry."

* * *

Thursdays were a heavy class day for Jennifer, so between having lunch with Minerva, afternoon classes and helping fifth years take care of Hagrid's creatures that night, Jennifer had little trouble avoiding Severus.

Friday she had special plans for her sixth year class, who were starting to finish up on cursed items study. About halfway through class Filius arrived, greeting Jennifer cheerfully and standing on her desk to get a good view of the class.

"Today I have arranged for us to test one of the items we've been studying. Professor Flitwick was kind enough to come in today as my spotter. It's very important, if there is some reason that you must actually use a cursed item to test it, that you have a competent spotter there in case something goes wrong. Not, of course, that you wouldn't still take all the precautions necessary, cast all your identify spells, malignant protection spells and so on before that. But as I have explained before, there isn't an identify spell out there that's fool proof. It also doesn't matter how powerful you may think you are. From the worst wizards to the best, don't ever, ever, try a new cursed item without someone there to cover your backside."

Jennifer then took the ring out of the safe, glancing at Filius who nodded good-naturedly. It was a man's ring by design, but it didn't matter much with magic rings, many usually refit to the person wearing it. She carefully slid the ring on then grinned.

"Well, my finger didn't fall off, so that's a good sign," she chuckled. "Who remembers from our previous testing what conditions make this particular item work? Seamus?"

"You need to be in touching distance of someone else."

Jennifer grinned at him then began walking slowly up the aisles, placing the things she found in her pocket on the desks in front of the student she had just passed.

"Your Remembral, Neville. Seamus, your wand. Parvati, your note, hope you weren't passing that in _my_ class. Ron, don't lose your notes from potions class, that'd be very bad. Harry, yours I believe," she said palming the Sneakometer into his hand. "Nice bracelet, Hermione, is that new? Millicent, your letter opener. Nice serpent handle. By the way, this isn't something I'm consciously doing. I'm hardly even aware my hand is moving. Notice how the item goes into my pocket first and then I have to pull it out to hand it to you, so… and here's your wand, Vincent… if this is put on someone unsuspectingly it's quite possible that someone may be set up and not realize he'd taken anything until he checked his pockets later. Also, the majority of worn items that are cursed need a spell to remove them."

Jennifer paused thoughtfully, looking back at Draco. She'd just passed him, but nothing had happened. Slightly puzzled, she backed up and tried again, but still nothing happened. He was looking at her questioningly, not quite sure what was going on either.

"Hm, curious," she said then tried to passing on the other side, ending up getting a different student's wand that she returned before heading back to Draco. "Well, that's interesting. The ring doesn't seem to want anything from you. Actually, that just goes to show how sometimes a little experimentation can come in handy. He probably has something on him that negates the effect, or something about him personally that negates the effect.

"This is probably intentional. Whoever the original owner was to this ring most likely had the ring cursed with a condition. In other words, if a person has a certain item on him, or were with a certain family or group, or they have a particular eye color or even a certain monetary worth, the ring would bypass them. In the case of this ring, the condition's purpose would be to keep yourself from getting robbed by a device of your own making," she chuckled.

"Don't worry Draco, I'm not going to pry to figure out what it is. It's not really that important anyhow since we'll be disenchanting these later. However, if this were a case of some malicious device getting into the wrong hands, you'd probably want to pursue experimenting if something like this came up." Jennifer walked back over towards the desk, taking out her wand and pointing it at the ring.

"_Relegare_" she intoned, and the ring shot off her finger. Surprised at its speed she flailed to catch it and missed, but Filius standing on the desk in front of her quickly moved to snatch it out of the air. Jennifer flushed slightly, having only meant to release it enough so she could pull it off. "Sorry about that, Professor Flitwick."

"No trouble, Professor Craw. And may I say it was a very fascinating demonstration," he added, smiling at Malfoy as he handed Jennifer back the ring, who put it back in her box.


	16. Diversions

Chapter Sixteen

Diversions

After class, Jennifer had lunch in Filius' office. Filius told some of the best stories she'd ever heard of students and events over the years, giving her plenty of reasons to chuckle. Filius was also rather interested in the her overzealous removal spell, so Jennifer gave him a partial accounting of the wand situation, which he listened to with great interest.

"You know, I think I can help you test your magic a little bit. Perhaps we can come up with a routine for you to practice every day until you're comfortable with the change," he suggested. "How about we walk over to the gym after I finish my next class, so that we can test some spells and see what we can come up with?"

Jennifer quickly agreed, then decided to use the time in between to run down to her office to get a better look at the cursed ring, for the incident with Draco had been bugging her since she left the classroom. But before she was able to really get started, she heard a quick rap on the door and she waved it open. Rolanda came in, smiling at her warmly.

"Hi there! I was wondering if you had any plans yet after our lunch tomorrow?" Rolanda asked.

"Not really," Jennifer said.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the pitch and go over the rules and such for refereeing a Quidditch game, and then I could show you where everything is…"

"You don't mean to imply that you think _I_ should referee?" Jennifer said with suspicion.

"Well, Jennifer, I know you have to go to the games with me every week anyhow to help with the security sweeps, right? There's no reason that you have to sit down there and be bored all the time," Rolanda said cheerfully.

"But I'd have to ride a broom…"

"Do you need a broom? I have a good one you can borrow…"

"No, no, I recieved a broom last year for Christmas."

"Very good then! Really, it's not as big a deal as you may think. Mainly you just keep track of the balls, watch for stray Bludgers, and make sure nobody gets killed. That's all." Jennifer stared at her. "So lunch then. We can hang out on the pitch before the houses practice."

"I can use my own broom, right?" Jennifer asked slowly.

"Sure, why wouldn't you be able to?" Rolanda smiled at her puzzledly.

"All right, fine, I'll give it a go," Jennifer said at last. "But I do have an engagement at Hagrid's later."

"Ah, yes, he'll be back from the giants tomorrow, won't he?"

"Yes, it'll be interesting to find out what's been going on," Jennifer agreed.

After her talk with Rolanda, Jennifer decided the ring would have to wait until morning. She went up to the gym, getting a few practice waves in. Her mirror image looked at her suspiciously as if seeing her for the first time, and Jennifer realized that the training mirror would probably be useless until she got used to the wand.

Filius came in and had her practice quite a number of spells from different areas, from charms to transfigurations, to try and uncover any natural tendencies that might have been hidden from the cursed wand. Jennifer felt she was gaining the best control over enchantments, but couldn't quite tell if it was due to her own influence or her instructors. Quickly they worked out a routine for her to practice in the mornings for a few weeks, one that covered a little of everything. Even during the routine, the enchantments she cast on a small stone she was using tended to be too strong, so much so that Filius mischievously challenged her to a white enchantment duel.

Jennifer knew from the beginning she was no match for him. He was too quick to think up a new spell, as if he'd already had a winning combination worked out, while she spent more time diving than casting. Colored rays flew through the room, creating strange shapes along the walls when they missed, as they turned large and small, into shapes and figures and different voice pitches, made to trip up spell casting. Finally Filius turned her upside down from her ankles, then stopped and laughed at her good-naturedly.

"Not too bad, not too bad, for a new wand. Your spells really pack a punch! You do need more practice on speed thinking, though," he added, slowly putting her down. "Come and see me anytime you want a rematch."

Jennifer went to her rooms exhausted and was barely able to drag herself out of bed the next morning. She'd almost been tempted to sleep in, except that she really wanted to get a good look at that ring before lunch. Feeling a bit more confident with her spells, she went down to her office and got the ring out, wearing a pair of light gloves to keep her from putting it on by mistake. What was the ring's condition, she wondered? Why did it single out Draco? The spells they had used in the class hadn't revealed anything unusual. Digging out one of her larger reference books, she tried a few other more archaic identifying spells, but they didn't work either. She decided that it was probably something put into the ring when it was made, much like with her wand. She turned the ring over in her hand, looking at it through a magnifying glass to see if there were any physical signs that she had missed before. It was then that she noticed something odd with the inside of the ring, as if someone had used a spell to erase a mark but it didn't quite fade completely. It was, she was fairly sure, a family crest, and it hadn't been completely erased because as she suspected had been put in at the time the ring was made.

Her mind shot back to last year when Malfoy had taken her mirror from the dance, cursing it so that she'd fall into Voldemort's trap. Could it possibly be that this was the evidence she was looking for? Would he be so careless as to sell it, thinking that nobody would buy it who could make that connection?

She took her Pensieve out with excitement, bringing up the image of the memory and diving in. As she stood and watched the strange dance where she had been passed back and forth, stepping up to the image of herself and Malfoy. There on his hand, without a doubt, was the ring. Jennifer just couldn't believe her luck! Her mind came out of the Pensieve and she drummed her hands on her desk, wondering what to do next. Perhaps another trip to Knockturn Alley was in order, she thought, to try and get some records to back up the case. She knew she wasn't going to have time to do it then, it'd have to wait until tomorrow, she realized, frowning with frustration as she put the ring back in her safe box. Was it just her imagination, or was everyone trying to keep her busy on purpose?

In any case, she quickly hurried off to meet with Rolanda for lunch. Then they walked over to storage area behind the Quidditch gates for a quick run down of where all the equipment was.

"There really aren't that many reasons to call a game. There might be a delay if both Seekers are put out for serious injuries or for a death, which hasn't happened in years. Of course, any game will have a fall or two, and you're in charge of making sure they're all right and calling in the medic team if you need to. Most of the injuries will probably be Bludger related. Are you ok, Jennifer? You look a little pale."  
"I'm all right. Just listening."

"School rules are that students don't play now for longer than six hours at a time, so if the game goes over that you'll be in charge of seeing that replacements are sent in. We haven't had any long games for a while, especially any involving Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Theirs usually don't even last an hour. Sometimes the Quaffle gets lost in the crowd and you have to throw it back in. Usually the crowd will do it for you, though. What kind of broom do you have, anyhow?"

"An _Eaglewing_," Jennifer said sheepishly.

"An _Eaglewing_? Someone gave you an _Eaglewing _as a present?" Rolanda's lip twitched. Her face very firmly revealed what she thought of automatic brooms.

"I'm not a very good flyer," Jennifer admitted.

"Don't worry, it's probably not your fault. Whitebridge starts you out on those horrid tri-handle training brooms, don't they? We go to the real thing here. Those American schools seem to have everything backwards when it comes to flying; their Quidditch rings are even spaced wrong. Well, no matter, I can help you get over that. I have a _Starchaser _you can borrow to practice on."

"A _Starchaser_? Er, well I don't think that's a good idea. I'd rather-"

"Let me be the judge of that. Come on, let's see how you do," she said getting in the cabinet and taking out a _Starchaser_ and her new _Starchaser Plus_. "Head on out to the center of the pitch while I lock all of this up," Rolanda said, putting away the rest of the equipment. Jennifer headed out reluctantly. As Rolanda paused to close the gate, Severus walked up, staring at Jennifer walking out onto the pitch.

"You're not really going to put her on _that_ broom, are you?" Severus frowned at Rolanda. "Trust me, that is not a very good idea."

"You do your job and let me do mine, Snape, she can't possibly be as bad as all that," she snorted at him, sitting on her broom and flying over to Jennifer. Severus shook his head and then stepped inside the gate.

"All right, Jennifer, just take it nice and slow," Rolanda said cheerfully, circling around her. "I'll meet you up near the rings," she said, taking off.

"Okay, fine. I can do this, no, really," Jennifer muttered to herself as she got on the racing broom. It shakily floated forward, going at a much faster speed than Jennifer normally liked. She attempted to ease it to the left then ended up making a wide circle around the rings, still trying to get the broom to slow down a bit by leaning back.

"Loosen up, Jennifer! You're too tense. Come on over here," Rolanda called to her. Managing to slow it down, Jennifer was able to even up with her. "See? That's not too bad then, is it? How about we do some dives so you can get used to the broom."

"Uh, no thanks, honestly I'd rather not," Jennifer said. Diving on a winged horse that would pull up on its own was one thing, having to do it on her own was quite another.

"Just a couple of small ones, just follow me," Rolanda said reassuringly. Rolanda had never seen Jennifer this on edge before, but was fairly sure she would get over it with enough motivation. She began to dive towards the field, watching Rolanda in front of her, her cloak flapping in the wind.

It was then she was struck with a strong flashback that blinded her thoughts even in the light of the day; a vision of her mother's cloak flapping ahead of her and nothing below but the blackened ocean, for hours and hours… the ground below her began to start to sway up and down. Jennifer suddenly panicked, pulling up quickly that she went into an upwards spiral. She tried to regain control, leaning heavily to one side, and straightened the broom only to realize that she were flying upside down! She leaned the other way and threw herself into a spin, finally managing to get upright just as she realized she was going to crash into the seats in the teacher's box!

Jennifer closed her eyes and braced herself before she flew into a fluffy, sticky, gooey mess that had suddenly filled the interior of the box. Cautiously Jennifer opened her eyes to find something white in front of them, and used her hands to spread the thick, sweet substance out of her face, looking out of the stands.

Rolanda pulled up to the goop, quickly spotting a sprawling white figure trying to stand up in the pile with Rolanda's spare broom in hand.

"Ugh! Marshmallow! I'll never get all of that out of the bristles, even with magic," she scowled. "No, no, not your fault, Jennifer. I should have listened! Feel free to ride your own broom. The kids will be coming out for their practice soon, so you might want to try to work your way out of here and straighten up. Look at this tower! I should make him clean it up himself."

"Who?"

"Never mind, you just head on down and get cleaned up. I'll get with you later about a referee cloak, then you can assist me for a few games," she said, taking the broom that Jennifer handed out to her. "What a mess!" she said again, scowling at the broom as she lowered herself to the field.

The marshmallow cream had worked its way down in glops to the bottom of the stairs where Jennifer came slipping out, hearing a couple gasps and some chuckling.

"Professor Craw?" Ginny asked curiously. Jennifer quickly cleaned the goo off her with a spell, the cream oozing off of her as she waved distractedly at the Gryffindor team who had just showed up for practice. "Where did all of that come from?"

"I have no idea," she said, stepping out of it to clean off her boots. "But one thing is certain. That's the last time I let anyone talk me into getting on a racing broom." The team chuckled softly.

"You can ride my _Firebolt _anytime you want, Professor," Harry grinned, hovering above her head on his broom.

"Not for all the money in Gringotts," Jennifer swore.

"Looks like Snape is heading this way," Ginny warned everyone, looking towards where Severus was coming out of the gate.

"Well, I am not about to have to try and explain to him what I was doing in a tower of goo. I'm going to go see if Hagrid is back yet." Jennifer decided, waving to them.

"See you in a bit Professor," Harry waved, watching Jennifer make a hasty retreat off the field just as Severus managed to catch up to the team.

"And just which one of you was responsible for this?" Snape asked, scowling at them.

"It was here when we got here," Harry said defensively. "Ask Madame Hooch, I'm sure she saw the whole thing."

Snape squinted at Harry, then walked back towards the school instead of where Madame Hooch was standing talking to the Ravenclaw players.

"Guess he didn't want to find out that badly after all," Ginny shrugged.


	17. Sirius Black

Chapter Seventeen

Sirius Black

Hagrid had returned and already had company by the time Jennifer got to his hut. Sirius Black stood and smiled at her as she entered, taking her hand as she sat down.

"I'm sorry about you and Severus. Please let me know if I can do anything to make you feel any better," Sirius said immediately, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"How did you know about that?" Jennifer asked in surprise, contemplating murdering some students.

"Severus told me," Sirius shrugged. "He was in the forest Thursday night, patrolling I think. He didn't really tell me much, but I gather from the way he said it that it wasn't his idea," he said, looking at her expectantly.

"Stop fishing," she frowned at Sirius. "Hagrid, how was the visit up north? Any interesting news?"

"Ya, some interestin'. We went there ta find out more about a wizard they'd had up there wif em for awhile few years back. Dumbledore was thinkin' it might be important," Hagrid said, putting cups out on the table. "We were thinkin' mebbe it were sommun tryin' to hide from Voldemort. He'd been up there several years an' then he left suddenly a few years ago, they weren't too sure exactly. He didn't bother them much when he was there, so they left 'im alone. But one day, he just got a haunted look an' packed up and left, only sayin' somethin' like, 'He'll be back soon. We need t'be ready.'"

"But if he was hiding, why would he have moved the very moment that Voldemort had begun to get more powerful again?" Jennifer asked.

"Perhaps being up there wasn't his idea in the first place. Maybe someone else put him there to get him out of the way," Sirius suggested. "Amazing the lengths someone will go to get someone out of the way," he added dryly.

"You don't suppose this wizard has something to do with the Ivory Skull, do you?" Jennifer said thoughtfully.

"Could be, but I think that it is more likely that it's someone we already know," Sirius said. "Voldemort has a lot of enemies, and I'm sure there's a lot of people out there who would be delighted to stand up and pick them off one by one if they had the power."

"Oh? Who would your guess be?" Jennifer challenged him.

"How about Severus Snape?" he challenged back. Jennifer stared at him.

"That is the most ridiculous conjecture I have ever heard. Severus would never do anything like that."

"I agree, Professor, yer just lettin' yer emotions get in the way, Sirius." Hagrid said, waving off the idea.

"Humor me for a moment, Jennifer. I know you've had some dealings with the Ivory Skull before. Have you ever seen them both in the same place together?" Sirius asked.

"He tried to kill him! Out in the woods. Severus and I got separated…" Jennifer looked thoughtful for a moment. No, that one didn't count. They never did actually find another person out there. "Okay, Halloween then. I was up on the roof of the Granger house, when the Death Eaters were looking for him. Severus was the one that pointed out that he was in the tree."

"Did you see both of them?" Sirius asked again.

"Er, no I was getting dragged at that point," Jennifer said, looking thoughtful.

"And even if you had, I know for a fact that the school has a Time-Turner. I'm sure he'd find a way to acquire it if he had to," Sirius said.

"Look, Sirius, it's an interesting theory. But there's no way he could have possibly hid that from me, I'm a Truth Seeker, remember?"

"Remembering, that's exactly it…" Sirius said, leaning over. "How do you think it is that Snape is able to hide things about what's going on at Hogwarts from Voldemort? He throws it in the Pensieve, and when he's done, he picks them back up and switches them out. So what's to say he's not doing the same for the Ivory Skull memories to keep them away from you?" he asked. Jennifer frowned, but Hagrid chuckled at him.

"Sirius, I'm thinkin' yer startin' ta be around Harry too much. That's startin' to sound like a theory they'd come up wif." He shook his head at Sirius.

"Besides, you still retain knowledge of events even when you put them in the Pensieve." Jennifer said.

"You have to think about them before you start retrieving the memory. There are ways around that, if you do it wrong you don't remember the facts of the events either," Sirius said, sipping his tea and watching her carefully. After a moment, Jennifer shook her head.

"I don't think it's him. I don't think he'd have done a lot of the things the Ivory Skull did, and I definitely don't think he'd have taken my wand," she said.

Hagrid and Sirius both looked at her.

"The Ivory Skull took your wand?" they both asked at once.

"Yeah, well… sort of. Someone who works for him took it," Jennifer said with a sigh. "And it's a cursed wand too, so I reported it missing to the Ministry. Dumbledore's trying to get it back."

"It's cursed?" Sirius asked with surprise.

"Banshee hair," Hagrid nodded to him. "What you doin' for a wand, then, Professor?"

"Oh, Dumbledore let me borrow one of his. The point is that I don't think Severus would have taken it. He knew that wand couldn't be used by anybody else but me." As Sirius was pondering the logic of this, there was a knock on the door and Hagrid let in Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Hagrid! Welcome back!" they all said, waving at Sirius and taking a seat.

"All the creatures behaved while you were gone," Ginny said. "But I think Fang was lonely."

"Good ol' Fang," Hagrid said, "You all did a good job, every'un's gettin' a good mark fer last week. 'Ow was practice?"

"Well, we didn't get much practice done. We were too busy watching them clean the tower," Harry said as he sat down.

"Tower?" Sirius asked.

"One of the Quidditch box towers was filled to capacity with marshmallow cream," Ron grinned. "We got there just before Madame Hooch started cleaning it up. She did not look happy."

"Well, I'm glad it was in there even if it was a mess. I probably would have broke my neck," Jennifer grunted. "From now on, I listen to my good sense and stay on an automatic broom."

"Professor Craw, how come you weren't in the gym this morning?" Hermione asked after a moment. Jennifer looked up in realization.

"It's Saturday isn't it? I forgot all about it. I had something extremely important on my mind. I was running some more tests on the ring." Jennifer said.

"The cursed ring from class? You mean how it wouldn't steal from Draco?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I think I've figured it out. And, I think I might have the evidence I need to nail Lucius as a Death Eater," she said, getting everyone's attention. They listened to her recount her findings, getting as excited as she had been. "Tomorrow I'm going down to the Alley to see if I can't bribe a look at the pawn register, and also to look around to see if I can find any other Malfoy items that might have been sold there. If I can find any more evidence pointing to his involvement it may be enough to keep him from getting off the hook this time."

"Wish we could go," Hermione said..

"No, I'm going to have to go down Knockturn for this," Jennifer said.

"You should have someone go with you," Sirius insisted. "Especially considering you don't have your own wand on you. I think I'll come along. I'd love to see someone put the book down on old Malfoy."

* * *

Bright and early Sirius and Jennifer headed to London, Apparating behind the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius led her through to Diagon Alley, the two of them stopping off at Gringotts Bank before turning down the winding path towards Knockturn. Jennifer kept glancing around nervously, not wanting to bump into Malfoy a second time while she was working on this.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on things," Sirius said in a low voice. "Let's just get to Borgin and Burke's."

Unlike Diagon, which was already bustling with activity, morning was the dead time for Knockturn Alley where the shops did most business at night. Few people were around and they were able to quickly get to the pawnshop, and Jennifer was a little relieved to find out that they were the only customers there.

"Ah, Professor Craw. Back for more items?" Borgin asked, smiling greasily.

"Perhaps, Borgin, perhaps," Jennifer smiled at him. "Those three items last time were perfect. They were exactly as labeled as well. I'm quite happy with them," she said. "I don't suppose there's any way for me to find out who the maker of one of the items that I bought is? I'd like to see if there are more pieces in the set."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes, the ring I bought," she said holding it out in a gloved hand. "Would you happen to have any more jewelry pieces from the same maker?" Borgin's eyes flickered, and she could tell he was already suspicious. "Or perhaps the maker's name, so that I can look for it? I'd be willing to pay quite well for it."

"I'm not quite sure on this piece. It was probably a private creation, since it apparently had a crest at one time. But take a look around; I have so many pieces here that it's quite possible I have more of this caliber, and probably even better ones. I have a nice ring of deception you might like, over there on the far table that has a very ornate look to it."

"Thank you very much," Jennifer smiled, "I'll go see it now," she said going over to the table. Borgin excused himself, heading to the back room. Sirius moved from the table he was looking at to the one she was at, glancing at her curiously.

"He was covering. He knows who he bought this from," Jennifer whispered quietly to Sirius as they glanced over the jewelry. "From what I read, Malfoy dumped a lot of stuff a few years ago before the raids, and then sold a box again this summer."

"In that case, there is probably still more of that lot in the shop. I'll start looking on this side," Sirius whispered back, glancing over more items. After a moment Borgin came back out to join Jennifer, showing off some of the jewelry.

"You were mainly looking for collection pieces, were you not?" he asked with a smile. "Here's an antique sconce that if you put it in a room and light it, it will mesmerize anyone who tries to pass it. It comes in rather handy if guarding a passage."

"Hey, that is pretty neat," she agreed. It wasn't what she was after, but she was half tempted to pick it up for her class. Sirius, noticing her interest, threw her a dirty look. "I'll have to come back and get that some other time," she sighed longingly at it.

"Professor Craw, come take a look at this," Sirius said, "I think it might peak your interest." Jennifer walked over, followed quickly by Borgin, who peered over at the table. Jennifer looked at the inkwell, which had beautiful silvered scrollwork encasing the fine crystal well. Cursed inkwells were once really common before the never-dry ink quills became popular. Some enhanced writing, some made you write other things, and others made it so that your writing were only visible to people whose blood you dripped in the bottle. This was one of the latter. Using her gloved hand, Jennifer turned the ink well around, suddenly noticing the crystal had an etched bottom. Lifting it up, she saw a tiny mark. It was without a doubt the Malfoy family crest, a serpent coiled around a goblet.

"I think I'll take this one," Jennifer said. She put it up on the counter, glancing at Sirius.

"Oh, I'd forgotten, someone asked me to hold that and was going to pick it up this evening. But perhaps if you give me a few minutes to check I can make sure they still want it." He's stalling, Jennifer thought, gazing at him. It was then she saw from his expression that he had sent an owl to Malfoy when he was in the back. She glanced at the price tag, biting her lip.

"I'll give you two hundred galleons for it if you let me have it now," Jennifer said quickly. It was, in fact, all the gold she had, but there was no way she'd pass on this.

"No, no, I'm sorry, although that's very generous of you," Borgin smiled weakly.

"I'll give you five hundred," Sirius said suddenly, walking up to the counter. "A thousand if you tell him it was bought before we got here."

"Malfoy's already on the way. Borgin tipped him off, and he was told to stall." Jennifer told Sirius, ignoring Borgin's wide-eyed surprise at her words.

"Then he had better decide fast," Sirius snapped, tossing a large pouch on the table. "Well? You going to take or leave it?"

Borgin glanced in the bag then nodded, and Sirius grabbed the ink well in one hand and Jennifer's hand in the other, stuffing the well in his pocket as they exited the shop.

"You'd better go ahead and Apparate back, Jennifer. It'll do you no good to be found here now," Sirius said when they got out into the Alley.

"Going so soon? But the party has just begun," said a voice behind them. They quickly turned around, not only facing the person Jennifer liked the least, but also the person Sirius liked the least. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Peter Pettigrew, his face shadowed under a large hooded robe, stood in front of them.

"Not smart to be out and about in public as a fugitive, Wormtail. I speak from experience, thanks to you," Sirius said coldly.

"No one will notice another dark figure in this alley, Black. Jennifer, you have a choice; either return my property to me or we'll take it off your corpse." Malfoy said calmly.

"Empty threats, Malfoy, you wouldn't dare kill us in public. You might as well leave us the ring than prove you're a murderer twice over," Sirius said.

"Missing the obvious, as usual. I don't need to kill her. Pettigrew will be more than happy to do it for me." Malfoy said. Pettigrew moved to raise his wand and Sirius suddenly reached up and pulled the hood down over Wormtail's face. Jennifer took out her wand and aimed it at Pettigrew as Crabbe moved toward Sirius and Malfoy unsheathed out his own wand from his cane.

"_Stupefy_!" she said, and blasted Pettigrew across the alley, hurling him into a shop window that shattered with a loud crash, startling a golden-haired woman walking nearby. Crabbe grabbed Sirius' wand arm as Malfoy turned towards Jennifer. Sirius took something out of his pocket and threw it at Crabbe's feet, and suddenly it broke into crystal, which quickly grew over his form, encasing him.

"_Mortify_!" Malfoy snarled, pointing his wand.

Jennifer felt the spell hit her as tried to turn towards Malfoy and fell to her knees. Her mind was suddenly filled with the knowledge all of her failures, her weaknesses, everything that she had hated about herself. Her head swam, and she nearly passed out before she was hit with another spell, this time by Sirius.

"_Defiance!_"

Her body was trembling and as she pushed herself off the ground in time to see Sirius punch Malfoy in the face and send him sprawling back. Her anger took over and forced her to stand as both she and Sirius aimed their wands at Lucius.

"You won't kill me, Craw, anymore than I would kill you. You'd be arrested immediately, and then the Death Eaters will find you in your cell with no allies and nowhere to go," Lucius hissed at her.

"I'll take that risk for her," Sirius said seriously, but Jennifer bit back her anger.

"No, Sirius. We can't do that to Draco. It's bad enough he's going to have to deal with his father in jail. I'll not have Lucius killed." Sirius looked at her with surprise, but then nodded and shot a flare from his wand.

Within seconds the place was swarming with Ministry officers, looking around in surprise. They quickly went over to the window, but found nothing but broken glass and blood, then turned to the rest of them, their wands drawn around the four, quickly binding them to keep them from Disapparating. A moment later Minister Weasley appeared, looking around with surprise.

"Mind if I ask what happened here?" he asked, glancing at Sirius and Jennifer.

"Sir, I'd like to officially charge Lucius Malfoy for attempted murder and crimes associated with being a Death Eater," Jennifer said, straightening her robes in an attempt to calm down. Arthur's face brightened.

"You heard her, take him into custody. What about him?" he asked, pointing to Crabbe.

"I could probably get him on assault," Sirius offered.

"Done. Take him into custody too," Arthur said cheerfully.

"Pettigrew was also here," Sirius added, nodding to the window. "Unfortunately, he got away again."

Officers were already swarming over to the broken shop window, confirming that whoever had been there had gone. The Muggle-dressed woman who had been standing nearby soon found herself talking to several of the Enforcers.

"Oh, well. I suppose we can't have everything. Let's go to the Ministry for your statements, shall we? No, no, don't worry about the wands. We'll look at those there."

"What are you doing, Weasley?" Lucius snarled in anger. "Can't you see we're the victims here? They're the ones standing, not us! I want to charge Sirius for assault as well!"

"You cast a dark spell on Jennifer, all that we cast in return was self defense." Sirius said coolly.

"Yes, yes, let's get them out of the street, please? There will be enough talk about this incident without adding more eyes to it," Weasley said, noticing that a crowd was gathering. The enforcement officers holding Crabbe and Malfoy took out large keys and grabbed their arms, porting away. Two other officers offered theirs to Sirius and Jennifer, and they soon landed in the Ministry Building's lobby.

"You see, Jennifer? I always knew we'd make a great team," Sirius grinned with amusement.


	18. Self Evident

Chapter Eighteen

Self-Evident

Jennifer insisted on holding the wand when they tested it instead of handing it over, glaring at the Ministry Enforcers when they told her to give it to them. Arthur ended up called over but informed them to do it her way and he'd sign for it. Jennifer, fairly pleased with the turn of the events so far, then slid the wand back up her sleeve instead of leaving it on the tray. Sirius had put his wand on the tray happily and was still giving his statement when she walked up. Malfoy had refused to give any sort of account without his counselor present, and it wasn't until after Jennifer and Sirius had finished that a team of five wizard counselors along with Audi Belle showed up. It was the glance that Audi gave her that made her freeze. Something was going to happen because of this, she read, something that was definitely not going to be good for Jennifer.

Jennifer didn't know why she should trust that warning after Audi had taken her wand. But Jennifer quickly found herself fishing something out of her pocket, glancing at it thoughtfully. Sirius gave her a quizzical look, but she didn't say anything, not yet. Perhaps she was overreacting. She glanced at the counselors sitting with Malfoy as they took his "statement" which sounded, from her point of view, as if he wasn't really saying anything at all.

"Excuse me, but you have one of those speed tubes for international post here at the Ministry, right?" she asked one of the officers sitting with them.

"Sure," one shrugged.

"Can I borrow it to send a note to America? I want to contact my counselor and let her know what's up." Jennifer said. Getting Arthur to sign for it, Jennifer sent a small card into a tiny bottle chute. It disappeared quickly out of sight, and Jennifer sat back down.

"You didn't tell me you had a counselor. I was beginning to think you didn't have any money." Sirius teased her.

"I don't," Jennifer admitted. "I just have very good friends. Oh, thanks, by the way, for buying the you-know-what."

"You acted like it was important," grinned Sirius.

"If my hunch is right, it is very important," Jennifer nodded emphatically.

Just then a bottle popped up with a small message in it, addressed in her name.

Verily, I am at your service. Just have the dates sent to me and I'll be on my way. - Vallid.

"Looks like I got myself a counselor," Jennifer sighed with relief. "Now let's see if Malfoy is going to be able to talk his way out if this."

Just then Dumbledore walked in, glancing around and passing a thoughtful look to Sirius and Jennifer before walking over to talk to Arthur. After they had talked for a while, the two wizards went over to them.

"All right you two, you're free to go," Arthur said cheerfully. "Just don't leave the country. I'll contact you or Dumbledore if I have any more questions, and I'll send you some hearing dates as soon as they're set."

"Oh, could you send the dates to Judge Lunette Vallid in New York? She's going to come and represent me."

"Lunette Vallid is coming here?" Arthur said with astonishment. "How did you manage that? I've been trying to get her to talk to _me_ for months!" Dumbledore was also looking at Jennifer with a surprised but pleased look on his face.

"Who's Lunette Vallid?" Sirius asked.

"Only the most respected Truth Seeker in the world, Sirius. She's a Judge now, of course, but in her day, she had the single honor of never, ever, losing a case. It pays to be a Truth Seeker counselor." Arthur said. "Jennifer, I'm sure this has been said more often than not, but I swear you always seem to be full of surprises."

"Well, I should be getting them back now," Dumbledore said. "Good luck, Arthur, I'm sure we'll be speaking of this again soon. I will escort the two of you back, I think. I doubt the bind has worn off yet with so many casting at once." He held out a beautifully crafted marble key with the Hogwarts crest carved into the turn handle, and the two of them waved at Arthur, touching the base. A moment later they were standing at the gates of the castle.

"I should get going. It's getting late," Sirius said quickly. "Jennifer, why don't you come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, being it's the last time before Christmas and all that? You deserve a break after this."

"Sure, Sirius, sounds like fun," Jennifer agreed and he waved, heading towards the forest.

"Jennifer, you're not, how do the students say it, 'stringing him along,' are you?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye as they headed in the gates. Jennifer thought about it a moment then shook her head.

"No, I'm positive he knows where my heart lies," she said quietly, looking at the castle.

"I'm sure he's not the only one who knows," Dumbledore said, smiling at her.

* * *

The headlines on the _Daily Prophet_ were enough to cause every head to turn towards her on Monday, but Jennifer had the advantage of saying she couldn't talk about it for legal reasons and concentrated instead on the class material. She dreaded the thought of dueling club and double Defense with Malfoy and Crabbe, however. It was going to be really hard, she knew, to be able to try and stay calm when she was sure they'd be angry with her.

She showed up early for dueling and was immediately greeted by a few of the students who seemed to be really glad to see her, telling her about all the matches the week before. They were recounting the Weasley-Malfoy match when Severus came in, gazing at her thoughtfully with a nearly imperceptible smile on his face. He hadn't thought she was going to come back, she realized as he strode up front, and was slightly surprised to see her. But as the dueling class took their lines, Jennifer frowned, because Crabbe and Malfoy were not there.

Severus had noticed the glance but didn't act surprised at their absence, going ahead and starting the class. Trying not to think about it, Jennifer fell into her normal place, correcting stances in the back during forms, and then turned her attention to judging the dueling matches.

On Thursday, she received a letter from the Ministry. The hearing was scheduled for the first week in January, the first day being just the day before classes started. Jennifer sighed, wondering how much her class was going to suffer for it, and how ironic that it was going to start the same time she was going to start covering justice. There was no way she could talk about it now with two students involved. Every way she looked at it, she knew she had to proceed cautiously.

Friday ended up both as bad as she thought and better than she thought. The class was focusing on dispelling items; they were going to dispel the pen today. Malfoy and Crabbe came but were eerily silent, their faces holding a numb anger and a feeling of betrayal towards their teacher. It didn't help that Jennifer could not keep herself from feeling guilty every time they looked at her, even though she knew quite well she was doing the right thing. Lucius had my mother killed, he almost killed me, and he needs to go to prison, she told herself. It was for her students she was actually feeling sympathy for right now. She forced herself to bury her thoughts on the matter and teach her class as she would any day, trying to stay as warm as possible to all of them.

The afternoon she spent getting caught up on marking homework, writing tests and reviewing her lesson plans, something that she had gotten behind on with all the activities of the last couple weeks. Finally she put the last paper down, nibbling on a sandwich. Her headache was increasing from stress and she rubbed her temples. Turning around, she fired up the burners on her potion lab. She couldn't remember the last time she used it, for even though she kept it clean and ready, Severus was usually one step ahead of her when she wanted something. She measured out the formula for the mild sleeping potion, chuckling at her full bottles. That would have never happened at Beauxbatons, but that seemed now like a hundred years ago, so much had she changed in the last year and a half.

Finally it reached consistency and she took a sip, wincing at the taste. That was not right, she thought, pouring it out. She'd followed the book, but it tasted like it was missing something. She combed her shelves and pulled down a bottle, trying again. She grimaced, knowing from the smell it wasn't right. That was when she heard a familiar soft knock.

She stared at the door a moment, knowing he wasn't going to go anywhere; he knew from the watch she was in there. Turning the burners down she opened it to find Severus standing with a potion in his hand, holding it out to her. Sighing softly, she let him in, closing the door behind him.

"I smelled the burners on when I was heading up for the evening. I had a feeling you wouldn't ask. Drink it." Severus said, frowning at her sternly.

"How exactly did you modify this, anyhow?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm not telling you. Just drink it," he scowled. Jennifer sighed and drank it, handing the mug back.

"Thanks," Jennifer said awkwardly. "Does it have Nightseyes pollen in it?"

"No," Severus said, glancing at her desk, making a face at the bottle sitting on it. "It definitely doesn't have this in it, either. I wondered what that odd smell was," he said, putting the bottle back on the shelf and turning off the burners for her.

"You made two ingredient changes. One as a delay and one to take the bitterness out," Jennifer kept fishing, trying to get a clear view of his face.

"You should take better care of your equipment. Some of these pieces are scratched."

"Peeves did that last year when he decided to break me in," Jennifer chuckled. "Okay, fine, I won't press then."

"It wouldn't do you any good if you did," he said.

"How are Draco and Vince?" Jennifer asked. Severus turned and looked at her.

"Now don't start worrying about them… they didn't give you trouble today, did they?" Jennifer shook her head. "At any rate, they are my responsibility. You just concern yourself with getting Lucius put away and let me deal with any consequences that may come. You have enough on your mind." Jennifer gazed at him, wishing she could think of something to say. He set the rest of the bottles back on the shelf, meeting her gaze for a moment. "You had better head up to your rooms. I made the potion a bit stronger than normal. You will need your sleep for Hogsmeade tomorrow," he said quietly.

Jennifer, who was already starting to feel tired, knew better to argue. He held the door open for her as she walked out, then closed the door and leaned on it for a moment, watching her go.


	19. Hogsmeade

Chapter Nineteen

Hogsmeade

Jennifer put on the new burgundy riding dress Minerva and she had been working on, finishing it off with a thin black sash and long trailing black satin ribbons braided in her hair. She'd never had a chance to get to Hogsmeade before between all of the games, events, Pegasi lessons and Apparation lessons last year. She stopped at the mirror in her room, consulting it on her appearance before looking in her own eyes to get a true reading. She frowned at herself.

"I don't know whether he's going or not. And I don't know if he'd notice the dress. Sirius _is_ going, and I'm sure he'll notice," she told herself, reading her face again. "Oh, don't be silly. He knows I'm just going as a friend. Just go and have a good time and relax, that's the whole point, right? Try not to think about anything else." She wagged a finger at herself, glanced at the clock, and then glanced over at Ratfly. "I don't suppose you want to go?" she asked the sleepy bat. "Well, I'll open the window in case you change your mind. I might find something you might like today, not that you deserve it, you lazy thing." Scratching her familiar's head from where he hung on his perch, she grabbed her school cloak and headed out the door.

Sirius was already standing by the gate when she came up, talking with Rolanda who was keeping him company. He gazed at her almost wistfully before breaking into a warm smile. Rolanda watched the exchange with interest, waving at Jennifer.

"Good morning, Jennifer! Running a little late, aren't we?" Rolanda grinned at her. "The students left half an hour ago."

"You did say ten-thirty?" Jennifer peered at Sirius.

"I did indeed. Since we're Apparating we can afford a little extra time and may I say it would have been worth the wait in any case, your radiant beauty is enough to take the chill out of the wintry air," Sirius said kissing her hand. Rolanda rolled her eyes at him.

"Nice dress, one of Minerva's designs, isn't it?" she asked politely.

"Yes, we made it together. She's been teaching me fabric transfiguration," Jennifer said.

"You are full of hidden talents, Jennifer! Is there anything you can't do?" Sirius asked.

"I can name one," offered Rolanda. Jennifer glanced around for stray students before sticking her tongue out at Rolanda, who chuckled. "You two better be off, and I need to be getting on patrol."

"You're not going at all?" Jennifer asked her.

"I may be down later," Rolanda smiled then waved as she took to her broom across the grounds.

"Follow me, Jennifer," Sirius said and Disapparated.

Jennifer appeared close beside him, looking down at a bustling street of students and locals. Novelty shops from candy to joke shops lined the streets, and Jennifer couldn't help but grin. No wonder the students liked it here. Sirius offered his arm and they strolled down the street together. Several students stopped to stare at them, some of them waving hello to Jennifer as they passed by. "Let's see, where do you want to go first?"

"Not sure, I've never been here before," Jennifer admitted.

"Never been? And the village being so close? Well, we can't do a thing then until you meet Madame Rosmerta. She'd never forgive me," he said with a grin, leading her to a large building with a sign reading, _The Three Brooms__ticks._ Sirius opened the door and Jennifer gladly stepped into the warm room, glancing around. Even this early the pub was bustling, students crowding the tables with butterbeers and cocoadrops. A very pretty woman with sharp, calculating eyes and an ageless face was bustling around cheerfully, stopping every now and then to chat with the students. Sirius led Jennifer over and Rosmerta smiled at him.

"If it isn't Sirius Black! You're looking strikingly better every time I see you. And who is this, the love of your life?"

"Were I that lucky, no," Sirius chuckled. "Rosmerta, I would like you to meet Professor Jennifer Craw of Hogwarts."

"Aha! So this is the famous Professor Craw I've been hearing so much about. And just as lovely as the students boast as well," Rosmerta said, amused by Jennifer's pink cheeks.

"You've heard about me?" Jennifer asked.

"Rosmerta hears about everything," Sirius winked.

"Well, I definitely knew I was going to be meeting Professor Craw today," she said amused. "Several people have already been in here determined to buy your first butterbeer. Four, in fact. And I must say you have quite a list of fans as I've never seen before. At any rate, you have four coming, I'm just wondering which one I'm going to tell got you the first if I was asked," she said with amusement.

"Well, who are were they?" Sirius asked, folding his arms, slightly annoyed that anyone beat him to it.

"Young Harry Potter was one, and Minister Weasley was in here as well, Professor Dumbledore, and also a professor who wished to remain anonymous but I have just got to say, it's the first time I've ever known him to buy _anyone_ a drink," she said, looking impressed. Sirius and Jennifer exchanged smirks.

"Gee I wonder who that might be," Sirius said wryly.

"I think I'd better take Dumbledore's first," Jennifer said quickly. "None of the others will be offended if they knew he beat them to it."

"How very diplomatic of you," Sirius laughed, and they headed to a table. "One thing's for certain; you're not buying any drinks today. Once everyone else is covered, I'll pick up any extras."

"If this keeps up, I'm going to be heading back to the school tonight feeling like a balloon," she chuckled.

Jennifer quickly finished the drink, the warm liquid shaking off the morning chill. After promising Rosmerta they'd be back later to make good on the rest, headed off to look in the shops.

"I am definitely hoping to put a dent in my Christmas list," she said as they walked towards Honeydukes candy shop. "Last year I waited until the last moment on everything except the watch."

"Are you going to get me anything this year?" Sirius teased.

"Well, I can't if you won't let me go shopping without you," Jennifer pointed out.

The candy shop was filled with students, and as Jennifer and Sirius attempted to make their way around the edge to look, Ron and Hermione swam through the crowd to get to them.

"Professor Craw! Sirius! Did you really come together?" Ron asked. Hermione quickly elbowed him.

"Guess what, Professor Craw, the new Hogwarts Professor Series frog cards have come out. We haven't found one of you, yet," Hermione said.

"Oh, no! When Minerva wrote me about that over the summer I thought she was joking!" Jennifer said, horrified. "I'm not really in there, am I?"

"All of the Professors over the last hundred years are, including the current ones. I haven't had much luck though. All I've gotten that are still on staff are Snape and Trelawney. I even got that nut Lockhart." Ron said. "Haven't gotten Snape's picture to pop up once."

"I have Flitwick and Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"That does it. I'm getting me some frogs," Jennifer said.

"Good luck. I bet they run out before they get through that crowd," Ron said, "We got here early."

"Ginny and Harry's still in line, maybe you can get them to buy some for you," Hermione suggested.

"I'll go talk to them," Sirius winked and started wading through the students.

"Do you like my potion bottle necklace?" Hermione asked. "Aren't they neat?" Hermione handed her a gold chain necklace with a tiny potion bottle with a slight red tint, and a tiny gold stopper. "Everyone's getting one."

"Every _girl_ is getting one. It's just a fad," Ron explained. "You're supposed to put something of your boyfriend or girlfriend or someone you like in it, like a picture or lock of hair or something, and it's supposed to bring you luck. Of course, you get them in the divination shop so I doubt it really works, but all the girls think they're cute."

"Not just all the girls. Harry bought one, and I've seen a few of the other boys wearing them too," Hermione glared at him. "You're just not a romantic."

"Well, I want one!" Jennifer said, handing it back to her excitedly. "Do they come in different colors?"

"Yes, different colors and chains."

"You're not really going to wear one, are you?" Ron protested.

"Yes, and so should you. Don't be so stubborn," Jennifer teased him.

Sirius appeared with a couple of cases and a large bag. Harry and Ginny were carrying bags of their own and wearing matching gold tinted bottle necklaces.

"A case of frogs for me, a case of frogs for you, and I got you a sample bag of this and that as well," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Lovely! How much?" Jennifer asked

"Not a knut from you, girl. Just think of it as an early Christmas present. Besides, it makes me feel better for not being able to buy you your first drink."

"Did you get your butterbeer?" Harry asked brightly.

"Oh, I haven't had the one you bought me yet, I'm afraid Dumbledore beat you to it. But I'll have yours later, thank you very much." Jennifer smiled at him.

"Dumbledore is always quicker than everyone else," Ron grinned.

"That's why he's the Headmaster," Hermione added.

"So where to now?" Ginny wondered.

"How about the joke shop?" Harry suggested.

"Just so long as Fred and George don't find out we went to the competition," Ginny grinned.

"We can call it research," Ron suggested.

"I really want to hit the divination shop," Jennifer said to Sirius.

"How about you guys hit Zonko's, we'll head to the Divine Vision, and then we can meet at the Dragonwing Deli for lunch?" Sirius suggested. They all agreed, and split up out of the candy shop.

From the moment they entered the divination shop, Sirius and Jennifer knew where the bottles were, because a crowd of Hogwarts students were in that one corner, while the rest of the shop was fairly empty. Jennifer quickly squeezed her way in. She glanced over them thoughtfully, not really seeing one she liked. They were all way too colorful.

"Excuse me, do you have an opaque black one?" she asked the gypsy-clad man at the counter. He went into the back and came out with one with a silver chain, and then gave her a choice of clasps for a little extra, and she chose a tiny bat clasp that with wings that pinched shut. She quickly paid the five sickles for it and headed over to Sirius who was looking over a card set, showing it to him.

"What, you didn't get a matching one for you know who?" he teased in a low voice, chuckling.

"You've got to be kidding. You heard what Ron said. I can't imagine what his opinion is of these," Jennifer grinned.

"Well, allow me to help you put it on," Sirius insisted, as they stepped out of the shop, taking the necklace from her sack and clasping it around her neck. "There, all set, now let's go to lunch," he said cheerfully.

They ordered a stack of sandwiches and sat at an outside table, chatting about their purchases. After a couple sandwiches, Jennifer couldn't contain herself any longer and started opening her frogs, looking at her cards. After getting a couple of professors she'd never heard of, she finally got one of Rolanda. After a moment everyone else at the table started opening theirs, including Sirius, filling the table and ground surrounding them with chocolate frogs.

"Aha! I found a Jennifer Craw!" Sirius said, halfway through his box. "Let's see what it says about you…"

"I want to see the picture," she demanded.

"Hang on a moment. It says: Jennifer Corsiva Craw: Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Currently entering her second year at Hogwarts, Jennifer Craw has already earned a claim to fame last year leading a herd of Unicorns to a victory against the Azkaban Dementor Revolt. Jennifer joined the staff after teaching Item and Potion Creation Theory at Beauxbatons. She enjoys giving cooking tips, riding winged horses, and looking in mirrors." Jennifer sank in her seat with embarrassment as everyone at the table broke out laughing, her face turning bright red.

"Let me see the picture," Ron said, leaning over Sirius' shoulder to get a look. "Hey, that's a good one. That was taken on Christmas, wasn't it?" Jennifer's curiosity got the better of her and peered at it, nodding.

"McGonagall wanted a picture of me in the dress before we left the school. Boy, am I going to get her for this." Everyone at the table started to laugh again as Jennifer opened up another frog.

Jennifer ended up with two of herself, a Filius, two of Rolanda (one she traded with Ginny for a Hagrid) a Dumbledore, McGonagall and two of Sprout. She nibbled on one of the frogs that hadn't melted yet. They had gotten the last two cases, so it was going to be awhile before she was going to get more. She tried to trade a Sprout for Ron's Snape, but Ron only had one, and nobody else had gotten one. Ron had finally even gotten one of her, so she couldn't even bargain that.

After lunch, Jennifer decided to get serious about Christmas shopping. Minerva tracked her down as they started for the sports shop, getting her to agree to help pitch in for a new bowling ball for Dumbledore so she didn't have to worry about that present. In the sports shop Harry and Ginny wanted to go towards the Quidditch section, pulling up short as Severus Snape walked through with a box in hand, looking at the students suspiciously before noticing Jennifer and Sirius, frowning at them.

"Staying out of trouble, I trust?" he asked as he walked by the group, hustling past them towards the front counter as if not wanting them to see what he had.

"So far so good," Sirius answered cheerfully, winking at Jennifer in front of him. Severus froze and glared sideways at Sirius before continuing on his way.

"What was that all about?" Jennifer asked Sirius, studying his face. Sirius, apparently, thought the fact that Severus didn't trust him with her was very funny.

"Never mind, let's just go look at the Quidditch equipment, shall we?" Sirius said cheerfully.

In the late afternoon, Hermione talked the other students into going to a used bookshop with her to look at something, so Sirius and Jennifer went back to _the Three Broomsticks_ to relax. He picked a small quiet table near the back, and Rosmerta cheerfully served a dark wizard wine to Sirius and another butterbeer to Jennifer.

"So, now that it's quiet, there's something I wanted to ask you about," Sirius said, taking her hand and gazing at her over the table. "I know you still care for him. It's in your eyes, you know. Those black ribbons in your hair and that bottle around your neck weren't done with me in mind. So why is it that you're not seeing him now? I'm not saying I expect to be here as anything but your friend. But as your friend, I know that you'd rather be here with him than me," he said, putting his other hand over the one he was holding.

"Even if we were together, he couldn't be here because of what he's doing, so there's no point talking about it," Jennifer said softly.

"Ah, is that what it is? Being forced to hide your feelings all the time?"

"Well, no, at least not just that," Jennifer sighed. They paused a moment as Rosmerta brought them some plates of stew and filled up their drinks. Sirius didn't let go of her hand, determined not to give her the opportunity to change the subject.

"So what else is it?" he asked when they were alone again. Jennifer sighed and shook her head.

"I can't have him being put at greater risk," she said softly. "I just can't bear it anymore. I don't want him to get hurt because of me." Sirius smiled and shook his head, pulling her hair out of her face.

"Jennifer, if you think staying away from him isn't going to hurt him, then you are a lot more naïve than even I thought. In any case, what risks he takes should be up to him, don't you think?"

"No, I want a say in it too." Jennifer said firmly.

"Why? You haven't been giving him a say in what risks you've been taking lately," Sirius said. He leaned back then, smirking at his bowl. "Well, either the menu has changed at the Brooms, or I just discovered a green-eyed monster," he declared, looking at his plate.

Jennifer glanced down to see his stew had been replaced with an overflowing pile of dog biscuits. She put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing as Sirius tried to nonchalantly look around the room.

"Well, now that we got his attention," Sirius murmured with a grin, rubbing her hand, "maybe we should give him something to get jealous about." Jennifer stared at him, reading his expression.

"Sirius! You wouldn't possibly have been flirting with me on purpose! But…"

"But you knew from my face that I knew that we were just friends," Sirius grinned mischievously. "But that doesn't mean I haven't been flirting with you all day. And I have a good explanation for it too before you get angry with me. I was asked by two different people to look after you today, and the second person who asked thought it might be a good idea to make it look as if…"

"You and I were actually really seeing each other? Oh, Sirius!" Jennifer said, trying to pull her hand away. Just then Dumbledore walked up, smiling warmly at them.

"Good evening Jennifer, good evening Sirius. How is it going?" he asked, looking between them.

"It's going perfectly, isn't it Jennifer? Except perhaps that I might have attracted a bit of extra attention," Sirius said mischievously, chewing on a dog biscuit.

"Well, I'll see if I can't nail him down. He's obviously around here somewhere," Dumbledore winked. Jennifer just looked between them with her mouth open. "Oh, Jennifer, while I'm here, I heard from Harry that you have an extra Jennifer Craw card. Could I persuade you to trade one for a Severus Snape? I would love to have the full set, you know. As a memoir," he smiled, taking the card out of his pocket.

* * *

Severus frowned from where he stood outside the pub window. Sirius just didn't get the hint, apparently; he was just sitting there crunching on the dog biscuit. Severus felt like kicking himself for allowing himself to trust Sirius to watch Jennifer. He'd known Sirius had been interested in her, but he never expected him to be so flippant about it, especially when Sirius had known that Severus had intended to stick around and make sure nothing went wrong today. Dumbledore then went over to talk to the two, and Severus, guessing that Dumbledore would easily figure out where the spell on the food came from, decided perhaps it was a good time to find a different location. Quickly he turned down the street, leaning against outside wall of the candy shop while keeping an eye on the door of the pub. It was then he heard several familiar voices, coming out of the store beside him.

"We should go tell Craw and Sirius they found another two cases before word gets out," Harry said, "I think they went to the Broomsticks for dinner."

"No, don't tell them! Sirius will come in and buy them all up again. Everyone's getting ready to leave, so maybe we should just wait and scive off sometime so we can come up here when its…." Ron's lost his train of thought when Severus peered around the corner, glaring at them.

"Planning on sneaking out and you haven't even left yet?" Severus asked, looking at the four students who froze in their tracks. "If I ever catch any of you trying to sneak out of the school again, let me assure you that you won't be getting permission to leave it until you graduate!"

"You know, Professor, if you keep lurking around corners like that you're going to end up giving one of the students a heart attack!" Ron said, but he was backing up very quickly.

"Come on, Ron, we know you were just joking," Ginny said chuckling nervously and the four of them booked it away from the shop, glancing back every now and then to make sure he wasn't following them.

Severus shook his head, making a mental note to keep a tight leash on Ron once they got back. Just then, he noticed Jennifer and Sirius come out and turn in his direction. They stopped a moment to talk to the four students before continuing on. Severus slipped behind the building, figuring they were going in.

"Honestly, Sirius, you are being horrendous," Jennifer was saying as they neared him. "Can't you behave even for a little while? What's done is done, please don't make it worse."

"I'm only doing it for your own good. I have your best interests at heart, Jennifer. You know I'd do anything to see you happy, and I just want to make sure you get the life you deserve. Now, come on, let's see if they really do have more frogs."

Sirius put a comforting arm around her as they walked in. It was getting late and few students were in the shop now, most of them rushing to meet the bus on time. Jennifer, who decided to get a better look at the merchandise in the shop now that it was empty, went over to pick up some licorice cauldrons off a shelf along with ten more chocolate frogs. She put them on the counter and turned around, wondering where Sirius went. Just then Severus came in, picked a cockroach off the floor, and put it in a jar with cheesecloth over the lid.

"Severus!" Jennifer said in surprise.

"Oh, don't worry, I haven't hurt him. Yet. Sirius and I just need to have a little chat, don't we, Sirius?" Severus said, looking in the jar. Jennifer hurriedly finished her purchase and was still trying to talk Severus into letting him out when Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.

"Jennifer, why don't you head on back to the gate? I expect Minerva is already there waiting," Dumbledore suggested. She glanced at Severus who was grimacing at Dumbledore unhappily. Confident that Dumbledore could sort this out on his own, Jennifer left the shop and Disapparated, appearing in front of the gates. Minerva, who'd come back early so that she could meet the bus when it came back, greeted her warmly.

"Where's Sirius? He didn't Apparate back with you?" she asked curiously.

"No, Severus was bugging him," Jennifer said with amusement.

"Great Scott, you didn't leave them alone together did you?" Minerva asked.

"No, no, Dumbledore's with them," Jennifer reassured her. "I'm sure he'll put a lid on things."


	20. Defiance

Chapter Twenty

Defiance

Jennifer was kept busy for the next week trying to get everyone through their items lessons before classes let out for Christmas. The sixth and seventh years, who were a bit ahead of schedule, got a special preview.

"I've decided to go ahead and work in more defense against dark mental spells next semester. You've already had the basics of these in your fear classes, but I don't feel comfortable letting you older classes go out in the world with just that. So we're going to spend a couple hard weeks on defenses for the Imperius curse, nightmare curses, lunacy curses and manipulation curses.

"Now the first spell I'm going to teach you," Jennifer said, sitting on her desk, "is actually classified as a white spell, but is also a controlled spell, which, as you all know by now, means it's only legal if it's used for a specific purpose. In fact, this spell was actually banned from use in this school about ten or so years ago, but I had a little talk with Dumbledore who agreed with me that it would be a good idea to learn it. It is called the Defiance countercurse, and it was developed about twenty years ago and sanctioned by the Ministry to be used by enforcement officers to fight the effects of mental curses on personnel. Basically, what it does is causes a rise of ego, anger, and willpower in a person, coupled with a physiological rise in adrenalin. The boost is strong and quick, but gives the victim a much greater chance of fighting off this kind of attack. The benefit to this is that because of how it works, it can be used to countercurse practically any mental spell. Of course, it's still up to the person it's cast upon to use the boost they get to recover; it's not foolproof.

"By now I'm sure you're wondering why this is a controlled spell. Well, this spell can be self-cast, and there was a ring of young folks abusing it, using the spell casually just for the rush. In fact, several students fell into comas and there were even some deaths resulting from this. So, the law now states that you can be prosecuted for using it on yourself for any reason, and the only time anyone can cast it on you legally is for the reason it was intended; to counter a mental curse. Therefore for the purposes of this class, we're going to be treating this spell under the same rules and regulations as a controlled dark spell." They all knew that meant casting it without reason meant instant expulsion. "Don't be upset if you can't get this to work off the bat, because this is a pretty strong spell. We'll be practicing it now but we'll also be studying it again after you get back. And no, don't worry, we're not having a test on this anytime soon," she grinned, "This is just a class preview."

Several members of the class relaxed perceptibly. Then Jennifer had them line up, pairing them up by pairs.

"Now, I'm going to cast the Imperius curse on each of you, and your partner will cast the counterspell. We will be learning on how to fight the Imperius Curse on its own next semester, and I will teach you a few methods I've had quite a bit of luck with. All I'm going to do is try to get you to touch your toes, okay? No surprises here. Neville, since you don't have a partner, you can come up here and I'll demonstrate with you." Neville grimaced and walked up as Jennifer cast '_imperio'_ immediately leaning over and attempting to touch his toes.

"_Defiance!" _she intoned, zapping Neville. Neville slowly stood up, his face flustered, glaring at her. She smiled and asked him to head back to his seat. "By they way, if you all feel like you hate my guts by the end of class, that's perfectly normal and it'll wear off in a few minutes." Suddenly she heard someone clearing his throat and saw Severus standing in the doorway.

"Why don't I do the Slytherin side?" he suggested calmly. "It'll give them more time to recover before class ends." Jennifer read his face quite clearly. He didn't want her to be the one to have to cast Imperius on Malfoy and Crabbe.

"Thanks, Professor, I'd appreciate the help," she agreed, smiling at him. He smirked at her and came up to the front of the class.

"Professors, why don't you demonstrate first?" Draco quickly suggested. Jennifer smiled gently at him. Draco had wanted to give Snape a reason to flatten her since school started.

"An interesting idea, but Imperius doesn't normally work on me no matter who casts it, and I seriously doubt I could make it work on Professor Snape. Besides, if it did actually work, we'd all have to deal with him in a bad mood and we don't want that," Jennifer grinned. A few of the other students chuckled nervously until Severus squinted at them. "Yes, Harry?"

"I was just wondering if being a Truth Seeker helps you fight the command spell," he asked.

"That's one of the factors, definitely," Jennifer said with a nod. "Yes, Truth Seekers do have an advantage, most of the time, over most mental spells, but not as much as you might think. Will power still has to start the battle, so if you're will isn't strong enough to be able to reason with yourself, it won't matter if you're a Seeker or not. My particular case had to do more with desensitization than anything else." Severus glanced over at her, slightly startled, but then turned thoughtful. "Basically, what that means is that I built up a partial immunity due to over exposure, so it's normally very easy for me to fight. But becoming desensitized on purpose is dangerous and very draining, and nothing that I would ever recommend to anyone. Rather, I think some limited exposure with the spell, like today, and learning spells that can counter it and methods to fighting it is a much safer way to go, and is almost as effective. So let's get started, shall we?"

Not very many of the students got it right away, and Jennifer was soon convinced Seamus was never going to get it or Ron, who was his partner. Harry got it on the first try. Hermione, partnered with Harry, did as well, but Jennifer was keenly aware that Harry was able to fight the Imperius curse before the Defiance spell was even cast. Draco on the Slytherin side seemed to have trouble getting the spell to work for him; Vince seemed to have a bit better luck. Finally the professors cast Defiance on those left standing and got them all back to their seats, most of the class looking quite grumpy. Jennifer quickly started giving them some reading assignments to keep them busy, barely noticing Severus slipping out of class the moment things were under control. Returning to her desk, Jennifer sighed softly. She really missed him being around all the time.

Snow flurried in the air that Saturday evening, causing the ground to be slippery with ice as Jennifer walked towards Hagrid's. Smoke puffed out of the cottage, and through the window she could see the cheerful lights inside. But the darkening grey sky somehow put a damper on her mood, and she found herself brooding during the quiet walk along the path from the gate. At last she knocked on the door and was greeted warmly, hastily being asked in out of the wet snow.

"Halo Professor Craw! Good t' see you," Hagrid smiled. Everyone else was already there, even Sirius, who waved at her as she entered, pouring her some tea.

"Hello Professor, come sit down," Hermione said scooting over. "All ready for Christmas?"

"I guess. I am going to miss all of you," Jennifer smiled.

"Well, we'll keep the owls busy this Christmas that's for sure," Sirius winked.

"I can't wait. I've never been wizard skiing before," Harry said.

"Bill took me one year, but I broke both my legs and Mum wouldn't let us go back after that," Ron said. "We're just staying home this year. Dad's getting paranoid with all that's going on."

"You're not going to be breaking anything, I hope," Ginny frowned at Harry.

"No, Ginny, don't worry, I'll be with him," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Ginny, worry," Jennifer smirked. They all chuckled.

"This is the first time I'm going to get to see my home," Hermione said. "It's going to seem pretty strange going to a new house and all."

"Bah, you all get to have fun and I get stuck here on castle patrols and taking care of the creatures," Jennifer grins. "But I'm really glad you all get to have some fun this year."

"Severus will be here, won't he?" Sirius said.

"Oh, Sirius, he hasn't spoken two words to me outside of a classroom since Hogsmeade. Well, I guess even before that, but ever since he turned you into a cockroach he's been worse. Just what happened after he turned you into a cockroach anyhow?" Jennifer asked. Hagrid and the students looked at Sirius curiously.

"I hadn't been planning on mentioning that to anyone," Sirius frowned at her.

"Snape turned you into a cockroach? What did you turn him into?" Ron wanted to know.

"I didn't turn him into anything. Not that I wasn't tempted for a few moments there," Sirius admitted, "but Dumbledore decided to step in and coerced us into deciding to drop it," he said taking a drink of his tea, looking amused. Everyone was still staring at him. "I think," he added cheerfully, "Severus thinks that Jennifer really is seeing me." Jennifer stared at him.

"Surely you and Dumbledore told him that wasn't true," Jennifer frowned.

"We did," Sirius agreed. "But you haven't told him, and I'm not sure he believed us. You know what the rumors have been like around here since last week."

"Severus would have believed Dumbledore." Jennifer decided.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked with a sly smile. "I think he's blaming himself because he was the one who asked me to keep an eye on you."

The others were watching the interchange with interest, especially Hagrid, who'd been missing a lot of the gossip with all of his recent trips. Jennifer gazed at Sirius for a long, hard moment.

"I think you deserved to be turned into a cockroach." Jennifer said finally.

"Probably," Sirius agreed. "But look at it this way. Now that everyone is so completely convinced that you and I are a couple, there's no reason for the two of you to keep avoiding each other like the plague."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Hagrid peered out the window.

"Tha's weird. Looks like it's the Ministry. Couple o' 'em an' their wands 'er out. Any'un got dibs on who they're lookin' for?" Hagrid asked quietly. Sirius, having had his fair share of arrests, turned into a dog and went under the table while Jennifer slipped behind the door as Hagrid opened it.

"Evenin'. Ca' I help ye?" Hagrid asked.

"We're looking for Sirius Black. We understand he has been visiting here on Saturday evenings. We have a warrant for his arrest."

"You've got to be kidding!" Harry said, jumping up angrily. This can't be happening to him now, not before Christmas holiday! "Wasn't it enough putting him in jail the first time? What is it you think he's done now?"

"Stealing private property, illegally harboring a cursed wand, murder by association, and possibly even being the Ivory Skull," the other one said.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Jennifer came out from behind the door. "Are you trying to tell me that Sirius has my wand?"

"Oh, hello, Professor Craw. Yes, we have it on good authority that he has your wand, sorry to tell you that. We understand that you were getting quite close. But he probably had ulterior motives," said the enforcer.

"Oh, really? I'm a Truth Seeker, certified or not, and I'm pretty sure I would figure out if there were any. As you can see, however, he's not here." It was true; Sirius had Disapparated the moment he heard the charge. "I expect you had better be contacting Dumbledore about it, but he's not in the school at the moment. I suggest you try following up in the morning. Can I see who signed the warrant, please?" Reading the scroll, Jennifer groaned loudly. "I should have guessed," she muttered. Ederick Thurspire, an old thorn in her side that tried to arrest her for being a dark witch last year. She glanced up at Hagrid and said his name, and Hagrid rolled his eyes. "You know, whoever promoted that goof should be blasted."

"Too late. Macnair died last year if you'll recall," one of the men said dryly.

Jennifer, who was getting the feeling this was only the beginning of things to come, asked the kids to finish up, hastily walking them into the gate the moment the two officers left.

"Don't worry, Harry. The charge is utterly ridiculous. It won't hurt your trip any," Jennifer reassured him as she walked them in. "I'm getting the sneaky suspicion that Audi is behind this, trying to get Sirius out of the way for some reason."

"You sure Snape didn't do it to get even with Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Would you guys stop blaming Snape for everything? Bad enough to hear it from Sirius, let alone…" Jennifer suddenly paused looking down the dark hall. She had seen movement further down, but the movement had been strange, somehow, as if the shadow hadn't made sense. "Wait here a moment."

Walking quickly, she took out her wand and crept down the corridor. That was when she saw it again… the shadow of a creature… but it was wrong. It had stopped as if expecting her to discount it, waited awhile, then scurried into a different corridor, passing across her view so quickly she got barely a glance of it.

"How in the hell did you get in here," she snarled, but the rat kept going, scurrying down the darkest route it could find. Jennifer backed up a few steps, before turning he gaze towards the four students watching her carefully.

"Harry, get Ron and the girls to your houserooms immediately and stay there. No arguments," Jennifer ordered before taking off after it.

"What was it?" Ginny whispered nervously.

"Something small, I'm not sure," Harry said, "We'd better get moving."

"Harry, you don't think it was a rat, do you?" Ron said as they headed to the stairs. Harry came to a complete stop.

"You had better go on up. I'm going to go get Snape," Harry said. "If that is Pettigrew, she's going to need back up and I don't think I could track them now."

"What if Snape's not in his office?" Hermione asked.

"Just go on up! If you run into any professors, tell them what's going on," Harry said. He broke into a run down the corridor, pelting down the dungeon stairs, sliding into the potion lab and banging on the door of the office. "Come on, come on, be here!"

"Are you trying to make a dent in my office door?" Snape asked, walking in from behind him and staring at him suspiciously. "And what are you doing out in the hall this late?"

"It's Craw. We came in from Hagrid's and she saw something in the back hall. She told us to go on up but I think she might need help… I think it's Pettigrew. Do you know where they went?" Snape glanced at him briefly before turning around and taking out his watch.

"Stay with me, Potter. I don't want you running around alone if you're right," Snape snapped, striding out the door.

* * *

Jennifer bit her lip, wishing she had her Night Shroud. Pettigrew was very hard to follow in rat form, and he seemed to know the back corridors better than she did. She lost sight of him several times, having to use her instincts and the occasional moving of shadow to guide her, until at last she stopped. She knew he'd given her the slip, and she realized just how dangerous trying to go forward would be.

Thinking fast, she turned towards the library, trying to keep her senses alert to anything moving around her. It was after she got to the main corridor that she was certain she was being followed. She paused and walked backwards a few steps to listen, then made a quick dive for the library, ducking behind a large bookshelf watching the door expectantly. She heard a scampering noise behind her and swiftly turned around. Waiting for a sign of where he was, she couldn't help but think he might have been tailing her a lot closer than she had realized. If so she had been close enough to kill… of course he was in his animal form at the time, but the thought was still very unnerving. She needed to get to the library's emergency ward, but not knowing where that rat was would make getting there a problem.

Keeping her breathing calm and quiet despite the tension she was feeling, Jennifer began to make her way to the restricted section, pausing at every sound. She was never going to get there without him seeing her, she realized. In the dark he could creep into spaces that she couldn't and see better than she could; in the light he would be able to see exactly where she was, and she'd have no choice but to fight. The only chance she had was to get to that safety trigger before he had time to cast. Counting to three and taking a breath she broke into a run towards the back of the library, aiming her wand and casting at one of the book towers just as she heard someone come up behind her.

"_Verbum-"_

"_Mortify!"_

Jennifer couldn't concentrate to finish the spell, but she just couldn't do it. Once again, she'd failed. She'd let herself down, her family, everyone… _don't listen, Jennifer, you don't have to listen… _but the voices were too strong, so many weakness, so many fears, she couldn't do anything right, she couldn't even fight off this spell. Some Defense teacher she was, she thought. Her head was swimming, battered with all her failures and the lie of bravery… she collapsed, hearing a chuckling coming from outside her tormented mind.

"So, it seems that Malfoy found the way to destroy you after all. I'm sure he'll be pleased. On your knees, girl. _Imperio."_

Her mind flashed back to when she was seven when her father casting the Imperius curse on her to teach her to fight it. It went on for months, ten hours a day, to save her from this. She had learned to fight it, but it had never protected her when it had really counted. It couldn't keep her from the imperfections she saw in herself. She felt a second Mortification Curse hit her, and her head pounded. Stripped of her desire to fight, the next time Imperius was cast she found herself kneeling to his feet. Like it mattered. She was doomed to fail and she knew it.

"Good! Good! Splendid! I was hoping I didn't have to kill you, pretty thing. I don't think Voldemort will mind me keeping you alive for a while, at least long enough for us to get Malfoy out of prison and ask a question or two. Stand, pet. When I transform, you will put me in your cloak, leave Hogwarts, and take us to the cabin beyond the tracks. Do it now. And stop crying, someone might notice."

Shaking uncontrollably, she stood, unable to keep herself from drying her cheeks, feeling positively horrible. How could she possibly betray her friends like this? Why wasn't she fighting him? She waited for Wormtail to change again, but just as he slipped into rat form, she heard a loud voice behind her.

"_Verbum Garos_!"

A streak of pure white light whipped past her and smacked the seal on the book tower, surprising the rat who spun around to look at it. Jennifer looked at the rat in confusion, wondering if she should still pick him up, when suddenly books began to fling off the shelves, pelting the rat from every direction, some of them opening and casting spells at the alarmed rat.

Realizing his peril, Pettigrew bolted but the books followed, coming at him in so many directions that the rat soon found itself backed into a corner, books piling up on the small form. A tall figure ran past her, Severus, she realized as she sobbed tearlessly. He was watching the books pile up on the rat with satisfaction, his wand pointed towards the pile waiting for him to emerge. What was he going to say when he found out she was helping Pettigrew? But she couldn't help herself; she still had a command to follow. She started moving towards the pile to get the rat.

"_Defiance!_"

She felt the spell hit her, knew Harry Potter had cast it, and that he was standing behind her. It was then she felt her anger and hatred rise through her entire self at the realization at what Wormtail had just done.

"Potter, grab her wand," Severus snapped, but as Harry tried to pry the wand away, Jennifer fought him off and stormed forward, her wand focused on the pile with fury in her eyes. "Jennifer! No!" Severus said intercepting her, nearly having to break her arm to get the wand away.

"Give it back, let me kill the bastard!" she yelled, struggling against Severus angrily. "I'll boil his blood for mortifying me, I swear…" Severus pinned her arms behind her and held her close pushing her up against a bookshelf, patiently putting up with her kicking and screaming.

"You're not getting away unless you plan to kill me first," Severus told her firmly. "You have every reason to want him dead, but I know that if I let you go right now you'd regret it for the rest of your life. Harry, keep your wand pointed at that pile and petrify anything that tries to move out of it."

Harry moved cautiously closer but then noticed something, squinting at the pile.

"It doesn't look as if I'll have to, Professor. I think he got pelted with _Memoirs of a Gorgon_. He's turned to stone."

Lights came on around them as a flurry of professors rushed in, calling Harry's name as they ran to the pile, asking what happened. They then turned and noticed Severus looking a bit worse for the wear, holding a hysterical Jennifer back.

"What happened here?" Minerva asked, standing behind Harry and taking her wand out, looking to where Harry was pointing at a stone rat.

"Craw saw Pettigrew in the school. I ran and got Snape and we found them here," Harry said. "I always knew these books were dangerous, but I never expected that."

"You need help, Severus? Is she okay?" Filius asked.

"Defiance. It should wear off soon. I'll take care of it," Severus insisted quietly.

"Yes, of course," Minerva said quickly. "Filius, could you stay here and watch Pettigrew? I'm going to go send for Dumbledore and Minister Weasley. Mr. Potter would you come with me…"

"Potter…" Severus said suddenly, causing Harry to pause as he moved to join Minerva. "I am not quite sure how you knew to come to me, but… on Jennifer's behalf, thank you. And ten points from Gryffindor for being in the halls after hours," he added, but became distracted when he noticed that Jennifer was starting to calm down.

"Sure, any time," Harry said dryly, then looked up at Minerva McGonagall, who was looking between them with interest.

"I can't wait to hear the whole story tomorrow," Minerva said, leading Harry out of the library.


	21. Tidings of Comfort

Chapter Twenty-One

Tidings of Comfort

Jennifer still felt frustrated and tired, but the fog in her head was beginning to slowly lift. She glanced around the library to get her bearings, finally recognizing it. Her arms were aching from being held so tight, but she didn't feel like killing the stone rat anymore even though she still wished he were dead. In fact, she was starting to feel extremely depressed, recalling all of the things that had happened and angry with herself for not being able to fight it. Slowly Severus released her hands, but kept his arms protectively around her just in case it hadn't completely worn off yet. She wondered if he had any idea of how close she had come to leaving with Wormtail and what he might have thought if she had. Tears streamed down her cheeks, gently being brushed away by Severus.

"We need to get you out of here," he said softly. "Can you walk with me?" Jennifer nodded slowly. Keeping an arm around her shoulders and the other holding one of her hands, he glanced over where Filius and several of the other professors were standing by the pile of books. "When Dumbledore comes, can you tell him I went to take Professor Craw to her room?"

"What curse did she get hit with? Anything I can do?" Filius asked.

"Mortification Curse… more than once, I believe, from her behavior. I'll take care of it," Severus insisted, walking her to the door.

"It'll be all right, Jennifer, there's nothing that can keep you down for long," Filius smiled at her as they walked by.

"Of course he's right, you were clever enough to find a way to defeat an army of Dementors, after all," Aurora Sinistra added.

"You put your heart in everything you do and say, Jennifer, and have more courage than just about anyone else I know," Rolanda said warmly. Rolanda nudged Filch, who was standing beside her just inside the library door.

"Anybody who can think of makin' a student clean floors while 'is ex house elf supervises is all right in my book," Filch offered. Rolanda frowned at him, but smiled when Jennifer glanced towards them.

"Let's take the back stairs before we run into anyone else who wants to make you feel better," Severus grunted.

Jennifer, who was feeling numb, was grateful for his presence as he walked her to her suite. Severus lit all the lights when they came in, making it perhaps brighter than Jennifer liked, leading her to the sofa and setting her wand on the table. "How are you feeling? Any better?" he asked, making her look at him. It was evident from the misery in her eyes that she wasn't.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer said, "I couldn't… he just… I couldn't fight…" Severus quickly put a hand to her lips.

"I don't suppose I've ever told you how beautiful I think you are," he said solemnly, pushing her hair of her face.

"You're only saying that because you know complements help with the aftereffects of the Mortification Curse," Jennifer said with a frown.

"Well, it may give me a reason to say it right at this moment, but I'm not one to throw complements out that aren't warranted," he said seriously. "If you want those, we can always call in your friend, Sirius."

"I'm not interested in Sirius, Severus. I never have been," Jennifer said, wanting to kick herself for allowing Sirius to let people think otherwise. "He's kind and generous and a good friend, but he's just not right for me."

"Then may I add that I think you are very intelligent and have good common sense," he smirked softly, but Jennifer looked thoughtful.

"About Halloween… you're right, what I did was stupid…" Severus moved his hand to block her words again but she caught his hand holding onto it. "It's not the spell talking, Severus. I was afraid and very angry, but at myself, not you. I couldn't bear the thought of me putting you in danger anymore, of you leaving because of a damn Mark call, and just not coming back if they found out. More and more people were figuring it out all the time… so when you said you didn't want me to interfere any more I decided that you were right, and maybe this whole thing wasn't a good idea. But I still love you, I always will. I just wanted you to know that." Jennifer felt miserable again, and slightly embarrassed, brushing angrily at her tears and wishing she were somewhere else.

"Look me in the eyes, Jennifer," Severus said, gently but firmly, moving her hands out of the way and pulling up her chin. "I want you to see truth the way I see it. I knew perfectly well why you did what you did. But the only true failure, out of all those imagined failures that are swimming through your head right now, is that you failed to get rid of me. I'm not that easy to get rid of, no matter how hard you try. So long as I have even the slightest hint that you still love me, you will not be rid of me. And frankly, even if you didn't love me anymore, I'd probably still love you whether you wanted me to or not." Jennifer stared at him with her mouth open in astonishment.

"I can't believe you actually said it. You've never said you loved me out loud before," she stammered.

"There are a lot of things I've been meaning to say for a while but haven't. I suppose now is as good a time as any to start. You need to stop beating yourself because you don't think you're strong enough, or brave enough, or fast enough. And I know I've told you that before, but I think it's more evident now than ever. That doesn't mean you have to fight this on your own. You don't need to be alone to be in control over your life." Severus said, grasping her hand firmly.

"Neither do you," Jennifer said, returning his gaze. Severus blinked in surprise, gazing at her for a long time.

"Neither do I," he said at last, kissing the top of her hand. Just then there was a knock at the door, and Severus told her just to relax and answered it himself. It was Dumbledore, carrying a tray.

"I'm sorry I took so long getting here," he said. He sounded calm enough, but Jennifer noticed the tired strain in his voice as he made his way in. "I brought you both something from Poppy, and some hot chocolate as well," he said, setting the tray down on the table and sitting in a chair beside her. "Do you feel like talking about it yet? It's all right if you don't," he added.

"I can talk about it now," she heard herself say, and quickly found that she could. She stayed away from the details of the Mortification Curse itself, but did give an account of what Wormtail had said to her. Severus took over from where he came in, giving Jennifer time to lean back in his arm and listen.

"What we don't really know is how he got in here in the first place," Severus said.

"I suspect in the same way that he planned to get out," Dumbledore said. "He probably had someone under the Imperius curse and commanded them to bring him in. I will try and determine who that was, but I have a feeling it was an unwilling victim. It would seem from what he said, Jennifer, that he was most definitely in here to find you personally, but you totally outsmarted him. I have to admit, it was splendid work."

"What do you mean, I outsmarted him? I couldn't do anything…" she started, her voice cracking. Severus tightened his arm around her shoulder while Dumbledore took her hand, smiling gently.

"Yes, you, Jennifer. It was you who was able to track him, and then backtrack into the library. You chose the library because of the safety device, but also I think because you knew it was a place that you could be found because it was on the watch; the watch that you made for Severus so that he could find you in an emergency. And then, when Hermione found out about you and Severus, you happened to mention that watch, I would guess, a bit of extra information that helped Harry decide what to do when you, rightly, went to follow Pettigrew so that he wouldn't have been able to hide in the school and catch us unawares. Furthermore, you also decided to come to me to get permission to teach your students the Defiance countercurse, which also came in handy to break you from the curse you were under… although poor Severus ended up taking a beating from what I hear…"

"It's nothing," Severus grunted.

"The point is that Pettigrew did not succeed and was captured, and that is just as much because of the choices you made as it was Severus' and Harry's. So don't you dare try to add that to whatever list of personal defeats you have going. With a little more time, I think I could discount the rest of that list as well, but I think I'll leave that for you and Severus to work out on your own," Dumbledore said, getting up. "There are some heart's ease balm decanters here and a potent Sleeping Potion for you, Jennifer, and a mild bruise and ache potion for you, Severus. I need to go back down and explain to Arthur what happened. Good night."

Severus walked over to show Dumbledore out, leaving Jennifer alone with her thoughts for a moment. She wasn't really depressed now, but still slightly numb. She reached for the hot chocolate, letting the steam waft over her and calm her senses. Severus returned and reached for the decanters, pouring the liquid into two small bowls that had been on the tray. A soft light came from the liquid, reflecting out of the bowl like tiny prisms, accompanied by a fresh, sweet aroma that reminded Jennifer of springtime, and a very peaceful sound like wind chimes in a gentle breeze. The heart's ease balm had a very soothing, calming effect, designed to put anyone near it at ease. Severus slipped into the next room and put it beside her bed. He took off his cloak and threw it over the mirror in her bedroom before making his way back to her side, taking a moment to drink down his potion.

"I didn't really kick you that hard, did I?" Jennifer said apologetically. She hadn't had any control over her anger at that point, and she knew her strength would have been pretty tough to handle.

"The bites were worse," he glared, showing her the marks on his arm. She blushed, trying to say she was sorry, but he stopped her, kissing her gently. "You should get some rest," he said quietly. "Take your potion and get some sleep. You'll feel much better in the morning."

"Bah, you're always bossing me around, and I already feel better," Jennifer grumped teasingly before letting him kiss her good night and heading off to bed.

* * *

Arthur was delighted to see Jennifer when she arrived in Dumbledore's study the next morning. Ederick wasn't. In fact, he was giving her such a suspicious look that Jennifer was wondering what he thought she'd done now.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. Good morning, Arthur," Jennifer said, smiling warmly. "And, what is _that_ doing here?"

"Now, now, Jennifer, let's be polite," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. He had a feeling she still hadn't quite forgiven Ederick Thurspire for accusing her of being a dark witch last year. After what had happened at Hagrid's, she really thought he was a bit off his rocker. "Ederick was just about to explain why he wanted Sirius arrested last evening."

"Oh this should be good," Jennifer said, standing beside Dumbledore's desk so she could see his face clearly.

"Well, I had been following a suspect… a different one I mean… who was acting altogether suspicious and who I had been following in an attempt to uncover the Ivory Skull," he explained. "I had hoped this person would have led me to the Skull. I was quite sure she was involved. Then yesterday we happened to see her meet up with Sirius Black in the woods. He was demanding the wand from her, very forcefully so. My informant then had to slip away quickly to avoid being detected. Just as he left, we received a trace at the Ministry that the wand had been used several times in the Dark Forest. I know for a fact that my suspect had already returned to the residence she was staying at before that occurrence."

"The wand was used?" Jennifer said worriedly, looking over at Arthur, who nodded.

"Who was the suspect?" Dumbledore asked. Arthur nodded to Ederick who looked rather uncomfortable. Ederick didn't want another of his theories sliced to bits, and he was pretty sure about this one.

"Er… Madame Audacious Belle. From the United States," he admitted. Jennifer exchanged glances with Dumbledore.

"Who was the informant?" Dumbledore asked.

"Someone that has been working with us from the Department of Mysteries," Ederick said. He glanced at Arthur for permission to continue, and he nodded. "Theo Camden."

"Whoever used that wand, it was not Sirius Black, although I believe it probably happened as you say it did. I had sent Sirius on an errand for me to see if he couldn't get the wand from Madame Belle," Dumbledore said. Ederick stood up quickly. "However, if he had gotten it, it would have come straight to me."

"You mean to tell me that you _knew_ Audacious Belle stole the wand?" he gawked.

"Audi Belle is most definitely involved with the Ivory Skull in some capacity, but what she is doing and why, I'm not quite sure," Dumbledore said, frowning. "She won't talk to me, and that in itself, I think, is a bad sign. She has been a good friend, and not one I'd think would have sold herself to such a cause. In any case, she's also a Truth Seeker, and the evidence would have to be surmountable to catch her."

"That is why we were only following her, not questioning her. I was hoping to catch the Skull and her together."

Just then there was a quick knock at the door and Jennifer glanced up to see Sirius Black enter the room. He was cheerful enough, but it seemed to Jennifer that he must not have gotten much sleep. He greeted Arthur and Dumbledore warmly, nodded to Ederick, then kissed Jennifer's hand and stood beside her.

"Sirius, this is Ederick Thurspire from the Law Enforcement's Department of Investigations, whom I'm sure you've heard of."

"Only the name," Sirius said coldly. Jennifer looked up at Sirius in surprise. She'd never seen him quite so defensive before.

"Sirius, did anyone attempt to use Jennifer's wand on you last night?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius blinked and looked over at him in surprise.

"Someone tried to use Jennifer's wand?" he asked with a frown.

"Just after Audi left you last night, so it would seem."

"I went straight to Hagrid's after she left. I didn't see anyone," Sirius said.

"Wait a minute," Ederick said angrily, squinting at Jennifer. "That means that Sirius was there when my men got there. And you stalled for him so he could get away. Don't you know that's –"

"School security policy," Jennifer interrupted. "No student, staff or extension thereof, shall be allowed to be taken off the grounds of Hogwarts for any reason including questioning or incarceration without the accompaniment or permission in person from the Headmaster."

"Yes, and I wrote that policy," said Dumbledore.

"And I signed it," added Arthur Weasley. "The Ministry is nothing but supportive of the school's efforts to maintain security in these trying times."

"I've always wanted extended family," Sirius said, putting an arm around Jennifer's shoulder, smiling. Jennifer gazed at him blankly.

"Sirius, you are a good friend, and I'd trust you with my life. But if you don't move your arm this very instant, you're going to wish you were just a cockroach again." Sirius blinked and moved it, muttering an apology.

"Now, Jennifer, that's enough. We need to figure out who has your wand," Dumbledore reminded her.

"Well, whoever it is should be easy to spot now," Jennifer sighed. "If Mallus Craw's wand has been used, the wand already has control over them. And if they have any strength in dark magic at all…" Jennifer shook her head. "I should never have kept that wand all these years."

"Well, I think if the wand does have control over someone, there is only one person who can get the wand back safely now, and that's you, Jennifer," Dumbledore said. "So I want you and Severus to do what you can to track down and recover that wand, then it needs to be destroyed."

"Yes, sir, I know," Jennifer nodded.

"Very well, then, that's that. Arthur, how is your new prisoner doing?"

"Still stiff as a rock," Arthur said cheerfully. Dumbledore didn't seem too displeased by that. "We'll have to release him from the spell soon, of course. He may have some important information that we might get out of him."

"I'm rather doubt that," Dumbledore admitted. "I do not think he would be trusted enough to earn much confidence. He has been too long festering over his crimes to be willing to cooperate in any case. Be that as it may, I would like to be there when he is released from that spell."

"Of course, Professor," Arthur said. "Take your time. Perhaps keeping him under the spell will keep him out of trouble for a while."


	22. Tidings of Joy

Chapter Twenty-two

Tidings of Joy

The last few days before Christmas seemed long to Jennifer as classes were finished up and many students and faculty left, leaving the halls empty. Severus also had not been around, disappearing a few days before Christmas to take care of some business and to find out a bit more about where the wand might be. He had become concerned the moment he heard that Theo Camden had been the informant.

"Theo is a Death Eater; he was brought in not long before Baylor. Lone man, no family, just a closet case self-taught dark wizard. If he was the informant, he may not be telling the whole story," Severus had told Jennifer as he was grabbing potions off the shelf. "I'll try to find out more while I'm gone."

Jennifer had been to the Ministry several times, trying to find out all she could about the wand and Audi, but it seemed they knew little more than Jennifer. Crabbe had been released after the first evening, but Malfoy had been left to stew in his cell… Arthur wasn't going to take the chance of him disappearing now. Pettigrew, for some odd reason, was still standing like a statue in the middle of his own cell, left in his stone condition. It was unusual for the Ministry to leave a prisoner like that. Were they afraid of him?

But Jennifer pushed all of those thoughts aside as Christmas Eve finally rolled around. She quickly wrapped the last of her gifts and checked them off so that the midnight owls and House Elves delivered them to the correct locations. Chocolate frogs for the students, wand kits and books from Hogsmeade were tied off with care, as well as a small box for Severus containing some new measuring tools, a copy of one of the old potion books he kept borrowing from her, and a glass link chain that was nearly invisible when worn, charmed to grow ice cold when someone was watching or warm if someone was listening that shouldn't be (Jennifer was getting quite tired of Severus checking his pocket every few minutes any time they were together.) And just for fun, she threw in a copy of a Jennifer Craw Hogwarts card, since she was quite sure he hadn't been buying any frogs. She had been hoping he'd have been back that evening, but he hadn't come by yet and now it was getting late, so Jennifer finally gave up and went to bed.

Morning came, and Jennifer sprang up like a little kid, bounding into her sitting room. She only paused to hastily pet Ratfly and tell him Happy Christmas, offering him some fruit treats. Then she started digging under the tree, first noticing the sewing kit from Minerva, and then the whistle from Rolanda, and the Book of Scholar's Enchantments from Filius. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had all gotten her chocolate frogs, the same thing she'd gotten them. She chuckled at that. Then she frowned thoughtfully. Nothing from Severus? Glancing around, she then noticed a note on the table with his familiar spidery handwriting:

Please meet me in the back room of the library when you awaken. I have something for you. –Severus

Jennifer quickly dressed and pulled her hair back, just happy to know that he had returned safe and sound and wanted to see her. She went down the back stairs, trying to walk quietly in the empty halls with only the echoes of the ghosts whispering Christmas greetings to interrupt the silence. She couldn't help but feel a little eerie when she entered the library. Morning light shone through from the narrow windows, and all the books had been returned to their places, but her thoughts went back the weekend before. She slipped through the restricted section and into the back room, shutting the door softly behind her. Severus was already there, standing by the window, looking somber and thoughtful. As she stepped into the room, however, he turned walked towards her, meeting her in the center.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Jennifer asked softly.

"No, I came early to think," he said, taking her hand and moving her over slightly, glancing around. "Do you recall the last time you and I were standing here?"

"Yes, it was not long after school started last year," Jennifer nodded. "After I met Lucius Malfoy the first time. We came to take the Mirror of Erised."

"I never liked that mirror," Severus admitted. "It was nothing but a bitter reminder to me of a bitter past. That day was the first day that it didn't show me something connected to that. The vision had changed in those a few short days since I had met you, and that's when I knew things would never be the same again."

"Stop teasing. I've been trying to get you to tell me what you saw for a year and a half now," Jennifer said.

"Well if you'll stop nagging like an old hag, I'll tell you, and you can consider it the first of your gifts," he said, putting a finger to her lips, looking at her steadily. "I saw myself standing beside you, and Dumbledore behind us, and he was nodding to me, as if to assure me that it was all right to want this… that there would be a time when Voldemort would be gone, when I could perhaps seek a little happiness for myself."

He glanced at her for a long moment, brushing her cheek. Jennifer stared at him in amazement. So, he had seen something close to what she had seen? It was no wonder that he hadn't told her. It must have surprised him to see it himself, and explained why he had had to break it.

"Now, the second thing I want to do, Jennifer, took a lot of soul searching, and several talks with Dumbledore over the last few months for me to decide on. But as time went on, long before Pettigrew - although I think if I hadn't already decided by that point it would have clenched it - I knew that other arrangements were going to have to be made concerning how Voldemort was going to be watched. I cannot allow myself to do this any longer." Jennifer looked in his face in shock, as if not believing what she was seeing in his eyes and what she just heard.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, almost in a whisper, "Do you mean –"

"It means, Jennifer, that the next time the call comes, I'm not going back," he said firmly, his eyes full of fire and determination. "Voldemort will soon be realizing that I am one of his worst enemies, but he won't be finding this out on his own terms. He has to find that out on our terms. Even Dumbledore had to agree it was time for the truth. One thing is certain, and that is that I don't ever want to be forced to stand and watch you get hurt and not be able to do anything about it ever again."

"Not go back? Our terms? Do you really mean it?" Jennifer burst into tears of relief and hugged him tightly, her sudden emotion making Severus to wonder if he'd done something wrong.

"It will be all right, Jennifer, I know it'll put us in greater danger, but overall, it's for the best. We won't have to hide anymore, and hopefully I will be able to help you put Lucius a way for a long time," he said, shaking her gently to try and get her to understand.

"I know, Severus, I know. This is more than I could have ever hoped for," Jennifer said smiling, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him so passionately that Severus was too stunned to speak for moment. He stared at her with an alarmed, almost frightened expression as she happily snuggled against him, slowly recovering from her exhuberant reaction.

"I'm not sure I should give you the third part of your present. I'm not sure I could handle the response," he decided.

"You don't have to give me anything else. I couldn't possibly be happier than I am right now," Jennifer said with a contented sigh. Severus shifted uncomfortably.

"I could be," he admitted stiffly.

Jennifer curiously looked up at him, gazing at his face.

Suddenly her eyes grew wide and all the color washed off her face in pure astonishment from what she read. Severus took a step back from her, pulled out his watch and looked at it, smirking softly.

"Well, the watch doesn't read mortal peril, that is a good sign, isn't it? I almost got you one of these watches for you this year, Jennifer. I walked in the shop, even looked around, but I soon realized that I never wanted you to be apart from me long enough for you to need to look at it," he said, putting the watch in his pocket and taking something else out. "That is when I arranged to get these."

Opening his hand, he revealed a white gold ring and a white gold band set with large, brilliant diamonds. He carefully picked up the ring and breathed on it, watching it as it began to take on a blue tint. Jennifer suddenly realized what they were, holding her breath. Dragonheart diamonds were so rare as to be almost legendary, rings that would bond to a destined couple, secretly revealing to the wearer the emotions of the person wearing the matching ring.

"Dragonheart diamonds, how could you possibly have found these? Do you think they'll work for us?" Jennifer whispered in awe.

"They'll work. If I can wake you from a Cosmic Sleep, they'll work," Severus said softly. "As for how, well… Dumbledore pulled a few strings and helped me get them. Of course, although those are good questions, the question really is if you will you wear it?"

"Well, what exactly is it going to mean if I wear it?" Jennifer said coyly.

"You're baiting me again," Severus scowled.

"Yes, and this time you'd better answer it." Jennifer scowled back at him. Severus sighed softly and took her hand, looking into her eyes again.

"A promise, to make that last vision I had from the mirror come true… that one day you might stand with me in the Great Hall in front of Dumbledore and everyone we know and become my wife," he said, his voice almost in a whisper.

"But not until after he's gone, though…" Jennifer murmured. Severus knew she meant Voldemort.

"I would rather nothing mar that day, Jennifer," he said solemnly back to her. "It might very well be a long engagement. Would that bother you?" Jennifer shook her head slowly. "So… does that mean you accept?"

Jennifer looked down and took the diamond band out of his other hand, breathing on it, watching as the diamond's tint mellowed into a purplish blue color, gazing up at him lovingly. She slipped the band on the finger of his trembling hand, then held out hers, trying to remain calm as he slipped her ring on. Severus leaned down and kissed her, the gentle kiss slowly turning as passionate as when she had kissed him a few moments before.

"Now are you the happiest you can be?" she asked with a glowing smile.

"Close," he decided, kissing her again.

* * *

The tables had been cleared except for one large table in the Great Hall when Jennifer came in, trying to contain herself. Severus had suggested they wait and see if anyone noticed, and Jennifer opted to go in first. Many of the teachers and students were already there, including Dumbledore, who was talking to Minerva.

"There is Professor Craw! Where have you been all day?" Filius said waving warmly to her. "I went to your room but you weren't there."

"So did I," Minerva said, hearing the conversation, "several times. What were you up to?"

"There now, see, I told you she's perfectly safe. In fact, Professor Craw, I don't think I've ever seen so much color in your cheeks, you must be having a wonderful Christmas." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I've been rather busy is all. Sorry if I worried anyone," Jennifer said. Just then, Rolanda entered with a smile.

"Happy Christmas, everyone! Has anyone seen Severus today, or is he back yet?" she asked. Dumbledore turned towards Jennifer.

"Er, yes I may have passed him earlier today. I think he said he was coming." Jennifer said.

"Good! I want to thank him for the broom kit he got me. I admit that I was a little hard him about that marshmallow incident, especially since it probably did save you some broken bones from that flying lesson."

"Ah so that's what happened to the teacher's box," Minerva said. "Whoever cleaned it up didn't get under all the seats. Several of us got stuck them that last game."

"He didn't tell me _he_ did that," Jennifer said, making a face as if she were plotting revenge. Just then Severus Snape walked in, looking to be in his normally somber mood as he headed up to the table. "Snape! You flooded the teachers box with marshmallow goo?" she asked accusingly, putting her hands on her hips.

"It was the quickest spell I could think of," Severus smirked. "I was sorry about the broom."

"Oh, I see, sorry about the broom… no matter what I came out looking like in front of a pack of students." Jennifer said, folding her arms.

"The moment someone makes a servicing kit for Defense Professors, I promise I'll get you one," he sneered.

"Well, I can see right now that I'm going to have to separate you two," Dumbledore said, looking over the ridge of his glasses mischievously. "Minerva, if you would sit across from me. Jennifer, I want you on my left and Severus, you take the right so I can keep my eyes on you." A few of the students chuckled as Severus sat down, for Jennifer was making all sort of faces behind his back. "All right, Professor Craw, that's enough. Let's set a good example for our students here," Dumbledore smiled at her. "Shall we begin?"

Jennifer sat and listened mostly to Rolanda and Minerva, who were talking about the new referee robes Minerva and Jennifer had made her for Christmas. Filius, who was on the other side of Minerva and across from Severus, was eyeing him suspiciously.

"You know, there's something different about you," Filius said after a moment as Severus drummed his fingers on the table. "I'm not quite sure what it is. New robes maybe?"

"Perhaps," Severus agreed, poking at his food. Jennifer leaned forward a bit to peer at him, a bit relieved they had started questioning him first, and smirked slightly at his drumming fingers, leaning back. No way was she going to be that obvious.

"No, I don't think so," Filius decided after a moment.

"So what else did you get for Christmas, anything good?" Rolanda asked Jennifer, from beside her.

"Lots of chocolate frogs," Jennifer said after a moment. A few of the staff members chuckled.

"I got three cards of me if anyone wants one," Filius offered, "But I'm having trouble getting Hagrid."

"I have an extra one of Hagrid," Minerva said, "I'm looking for Lupin."

"Surely you're not collecting the infernal things as well, Professor McGonagall," Severus said.

"Of course I am. I helped put together some of the bios over the summer," she said.

"Speaking of which, did you have to say I liked looking in mirrors?" Jennifer said. "It makes me sound like the wicked queen from Snow White." Minerva grinned at her.

"Well, I didn't really mean it to come out like that. And at the time they were put in, you'd only been here a year. You've branched out since then."

"She could use an updated picture too, I think," Dumbledore said. "Severus could as well." Jennifer and Severus looked sideways at Dumbledore. He was going to spoil it, they were sure.

"Nonsense, Severus never changes. He won't even wear a robe I make unless it looks like all his others," Minerva said.

"Well, something's changed," Filius decided.

"Jennifer, how come you're so nervous all the sudden?" Rolanda asked her. "Did someone get you a new broom?"

"Now, now, professors, you are all much too suspicious. I'm sure if anyone here is trying to keep something quiet, someone will surely put a finger on it some time or another."

"Dumbledore!" Jennifer and Severus said at once.

"That's it, that's what it is, Severus has a new ring on!" Filius said, pleased with himself.

Suddenly suspicious, Rolanda grabbed Jennifer's left hand out from under the table and stared at it a moment in amazement then held it out in front of her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Rolanda said. Minerva peered over at it, adjusting her glasses.

"That's not a normal diamond, that's a Dragonheart diamond! Good heavens, however did you manage to get that?" Minerva said, admiring Jennifer's ring.

"Dumbledore was good enough to help me locate them," Severus admitted.

"How could I refuse such a request? I had always hoped you two would see your way through somehow," Dumbledore smiled.

"Then I think congratulations are definitely in order!" Filius said, standing up. "A toast, one and all! To Severus Snape and Jennifer Craw on their engagement, may this joyous day lead only to better and brighter days ahead."

As they toasted, Jennifer happened to glance over at the stunned faces of the students who had stayed over the holidays, staring between Jennifer and Severus in complete shock and disbelief. Jennifer had little doubt they were not the only stunned faces she was going to see before this was all over.


	23. Counselor Vallid

Chapter Twenty-Three

Counselor Vallid

It was the first day of the New Year when Jennifer made her next trip to London. East Coven Suites sat along the Thames River in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. No Muggle could have guessed that it was actually one of the finest hotels in England.

Jennifer couldn't help but feel a bit conscientious about her appearance when she Apparated in the lobby, surrounded by all the wealthy clad high status wizards and witches, probably most of them Merlin class. Severus Snape, who had Apparated in right beside her in his normal drab black robes, wasn't bothered in the slightest, glancing around with bland interest as they walked up to the desk.

"Professor Craw and Professor Snape here to see Lunette Vallid, please," Jennifer told the tiny wizened witch sitting at the desk. Several people hanging around the desk looked up at them, watching.

"Yes, we received word this morning to be expecting you. One moment and I will see if she's ready to see you." The elderly witched rolled up a note, handing it out to a thrush that flew up to her and headed up the stairs, while holding up her hands to the wizards and witches that had gathered around her in protest. "No, no, sorry, she's not taking any visitors, I told you that already! Professor Craw made previous arrangements. Now why don't you all put down your names and I'm sure she'll get to you if she has the time?"

A concierge stepped out of a pair of double doors that appeared on a nearby wall, motioning for Jennifer and Severus to come closer. The group of people in the lobby scowled at them in envy. What would someone like Lunette Vallid want with magic Professors? The concierge pressed a room number beside the double doors and then opened them, ushering them straight through and onto the thirteenth floor, quickly shutting the door behind them before anyone could try to sneak in. He then knocked lightly on the door and opened it, allowing them to step in.

If Jennifer hadn't been impressed with the hotel before, she was certainly impressed now. The first room they entered must have been over half the size of the Great Hall with a small seating area and a conference table to one side, a lounge seating area with expensive plush chairs in the center, and on the far side was a huge fireplace area with chairs, a corner library with about five hundred books and a long bar with a built-in cabinets and a mini potion lab. Enormous ornate rugs crossed over the carpeted floors, while paintings of forests covered the walls provides soft, pine-scented breezes that drifted through the air.

"Wow," Jennifer said softly as she stepped in, trying very hard not to touch anything.

"Come, now, you shouldn't be impressed by all this. You're a Craw, after all," Severus reminded her, poking about the mini-potion lab curiously. It had been true that at one point her family had had enough money to make Malfoy's estate look like a shack, but that had been a long time ago, and Jennifer was quite sure that most of the money had come from ill-gotten means. As a fugitive, Jennifer had learned quickly to only be concerned about safety and where the next meal was coming from. Comfort was always an afterthought. "Why in the world would anyone make a 24 karat gold beaker rack? And tongs? Not very practical." Severus said, smirking. "I wonder if it's even been used."

"Severus, stop poking around. I'm sure she'll be here any minute," Jennifer said. "It's probably just for show." Just then there was a flutter as a dragonfly flew in and landed on one of the stools near the bar. "Good afternoon, Judge Vallid, it's good to see you again," Jennifer said to the dragonfly. Severus moved back around to the front of the bar. The dragonfly seemed to look as if it were going to take flight again, but then started to grow, quickly transforming into the Truth Seeker who smiled at Jennifer warmly.

"Actually, just call me Counselor Vallid while we're here in Britain, Jennifer. And it's good to see you! I was hoping you would take me up on my offer to help you on this case. Besides, it's nice to come out of retirement now and again for a good cause."

"This is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts," Jennifer introduced. Vallid shook hands with him, searching his face and becoming rather amused by what she had picked up.

"So this is the man that you had refused to speak of, eh? I always pictured you the tall, dark and distinguished-looking type. I can see now I was right as usual. And situations have changed since this summer between you, have they? Well, that's good; it'll work to our advantage. We won't have to worry quite as much about what they might ask you, Jennifer," she said, leading them over to the table and sitting down.

Severus was looking over at Jennifer thoughtfully, wondering exactly what had been said or not been said about him. Jennifer had never really told him any details of the Truth Seeker test.

"All right, before I do anything else, I need to get a full recording of you, Jennifer, that I might look at later. Basically it runs similar to the last part of your Truth Seeking test. I need you to give me an account of everything you know about Malfoy so far; especially everything that's happened since we last met, while I glib out what I can from your face. Then, the whole thing is going to be stored so I can look out later and see connections that might have been missed otherwise. Of course this all falls under client confidentiality, so you need not worry about where it goes from here. If I find something that I think might be crucial to the case in some way, I will bring it to your attention and then we will discuss whether or not it should be used in testimony, ok? Professor Snape, if I could just get you to sit beside me while I talk to her, I really don't think I want to see your face when I do this. No offense."

"None taken," Snape said, quickly moving out of the way. It was apparent that he didn't want her to see his face either.

It took a couple hours for Vallid to get all the information she wanted, stopping and backing up sometimes to find out where a certain chain of events went. She also spent an uncomfortable amount of time asking her about what she felt during the Mortification Curse, and was also interested that somehow Pettigrew had heard of her weakness to it.

"Does it really matter how hard the spell hit me?" Jennifer snapped testily.

"Jennifer, if you had to be hit with a major curse, and you had a choice between Cruciatus and Mortification, which would you chose?"

"Cruciatus," Jennifer said.

"And what about a death curse? Killing? Bleeding? Clenching?" Vallid asked. Jennifer glared at her. "That's what I thought. Jennifer, I think we should add a few more charges to this. I'm not going to go for a torture charge… basically because I think it would do you personally and publicly more harm than good for you to win that, and it would easily win. But I think we should at least go for a debilitation with intent to harm charge, and might I also suggest, although my main concern at the moment is Malfoy, that you make sure they charge Pettigrew with debilitation with intent to harm and manipulate," Vallid said, rubbing at her temples.

"We also need to go back and see if there's any connection between Malfoy and how Gregory Goyle got those snakes last year. Venowraiths don't exactly grow on trees, even in England. I need the inkwell and the seized documents from the Ministry, and your mirror, Jennifer, although I know how hard it is for a Truth Seeker to part with their personal mirror. As for Audacious," she began, but then began drumming her fingers. "I'm not quite sure what's going on with her yet. I doubt she'll talk to me since she's helping represent Malfoy. This just isn't like her."

"I think the Ministry has a record of what spells were on my mirror when it was cursed," Jennifer offered, handing over the mirror.

"Well, I think it's about time I spoke with them anyhow. That Minister of yours has been hounding me for weeks trying to get me involved in the Voldemort thing, but I hate crowds and press agents. Take my word for it Jennifer, don't get mixed up in fame, it isn't worth it. Oh wait, you already are mixed up in it, aren't you? I forgot about the Unicorn thing."

"I wish everyone else would forget about the Unicorn thing!" Jennifer muttered.

* * *

Vallid, Jennifer and Severus Apparated into the reception room of the Ministry. Vallid quickly took the lead, striding in as if she owned the place. She only had to drop her name once before finding a large stack of records in her hand… she had been in communication with the Ministry since Lucius was arraigned. Soon Minister Arthur Weasley arrived, looking as if he had just won interviews from a dozen Muggles on the topic of his choice.

"It is an honor to meet you at last, Counselor Vallid. Welcome to Great Britain! I hope you're enjoying your stay so far, and please let me know if there's anything I can do…" Arthur began.

"Yes, please set me up with the investigators working on the Malfoy case as soon as possible, and I'd like to see Lucius Malfoy at once if it can be arranged." Vallid said. "Also, I need to get in touch with the French Ministry about something if you don't mind."

Vallid soon had everyone scrambling as Arthur went to make arrangements, telling everyone he could find to do what she said and he'd sign it later. Jennifer couldn't help but being amazed at the attention… the only other person she'd ever seen Arthur tell everyone to give them whatever they wanted was Albus Dumbledore. Suddenly Vallid turned to Jennifer and Severus, pulling them close with a hand on each shoulder.

"It doesn't look like word has spread about the two of you here yet. I may be able to get more interesting responses from Malfoy if he doesn't know," Vallid said.

"You don't think Audi told him?" Jennifer whispered.

"Guess we'll know the answer to that soon enough," Vallid replied.

* * *

No Dementors walked the halls of Azkaban any longer. Instead, the old charms and glyphs were reinforced and there were goblin built anti-magic chambers, maintained by a large host of wizards and witches. Vallid seemed to approve of the change, deciding it was all for the best as they walked to the holding area where temporary prisoners were kept. Arthur walked them into a conference room, half of the room partitioned off with a clear wall of energy, barely visible. On the other side sat Lucius Malfoy, looking uncommonly common in his prison robes. Beside him were three of his five counselors and Audi Belle. The counselors and Audacious stared in surprise when Vallid strode in, glancing anxiously at one another. Jennifer walked in beside Vallid and Arthur, while Severus leaned against the closed door with his arms folded, nodding at Malfoy.

"Gentleman and Madam, may I introduce Counselor Vallid, who'll be working with the prosecution on this case on behalf of Jennifer Craw," Arthur told them cheerfully.

Lucius' eyes went wide, then stared with hatred at Jennifer. Audacious nodded to everyone and then turned around in the opposite direction, facing Lucius but keeping her back towards Vallid.

"I would like to remind you that this is a criminal investigation and anything you say can be used against you. However, since Vallid is a Truth Seeker, I would also remind you that as a counselor in this case, she may not directly use any information that she learns from her ability as testimony against you," Arthur said.

"What about her?" Lucius snapped, glaring at Jennifer. "I demand she leave at once."

"Jennifer isn't a licensed Truth Seeker and therefore cannot testify any of her knowledge in court either," Vallid pointed out. "If she were, this would have been a murder trial and not an attempted murder trial," she added. Arthur glanced at Vallid thoughtfully and then towards Jennifer, who was eyeing Malfoy warily.

"So then, Lucius, it seems you have a choice. To answer my questions verbally under the guidance of your team of counselors, or to choose not say anything, which is your right. Either way, I'll get what I came for." Vallid said with a smile. Jennifer was quickly realizing why it was that Vallid had never lost a case. "I found out something pretty interesting while I was doing my homework on you. It seems that you and Thomas Craw had been pretty good friends at one point. In fact, you were business partners, weren't you?"

"I don't see how this applies to the case, Counselor," one of the counselors interrupted, looking at her suspiciously.

"What happened to all of those investments when he disappeared sixteen years ago?" she asked.

"The business venture failed and went bankrupt. As anyone of any business background can tell you, it was a risky venture, so this was not that surprising an occurrence," Malfoy said, smiling coldly.

"Did it fail on its own or did you have to give it a little nudge?" Vallid asked. The three counselors began protesting again, claiming it had no relevance to the case at hand.

"Nonsense, it might be quite relevant, considering that all this happened before the Craws came to testify at your Death Eater trial. Now, why would Thomas Craw be willing to stick his neck out for you after you purposefully drained his resources just a year before? And why do you suppose, after fleeing Voldemort, he would risk his life to come back here and speak for you and the rest, especially considering his wife testified against you on former occasions?"

"This is pointless. Minister, surely you see she's just trying –" one of his counselor's began.

"He doesn't have to answer any questions he doesn't want to," Arthur said.

"It's all right, I'll drop the line of questioning. I am wondering, however, exactly how come you have such a deep hatred for my client. Someone, according to your statement, you hardly know and have only seen four times since she returned from the States."

"Another leading question, trying to establish motive. You can't prove my client 'hates' your client."

"Counselor Bowyer, your client's wand gives evidence that he had cast the Mortification Curse on my client. One does not normally cast a major dark spell on someone they like."

"I cast in self defense," Malfoy snarled.

"I also find it interesting that the same spell was used on my client by one Peter Pettigrew, who claimed he got the idea from you. So how, exactly, did this known murderer find out about that while you were stewing in here? Law Enforcement reports did not reveal what specific spells were cast to the public." Vallid held up her hand as the counselors began to protest again.

"He doesn't have to say. Besides, I can easily get a list of his visitors, or I could try asking Pettigrew since he's down the hall," Vallid smiled. Malfoy looked startled. He hadn't heard that Peter had gotten caught.

"Pettigrew is still a bit uncooperative at the moment," Arthur grunted.

"No matter. His fate was sealed before he even entered Azkaban from what I have heard," Vallid said, waving it off.

"Counselor, I find your questions abusive and leading. I suggest you discontinue this and allow him to go back to his room before we lodge a complaint to the justice board about this," said one of Malfoy's counselors.

Vallid snorted softly at the empty threat.

"Very well, Counselor Rummert, I only have one other question I want to pose. Tell me, Lucius, who is the person behind the Ivory Skull deaths?" Malfoy looked genuinely surprised.

"You think I know? That's the most ludicrous question of all! If I'd known who it was, I wouldn't have had to hire special investigators to find out who is killing off my business associates, not to mention attacking me! That much your client could tell you herself, considering she was there. Why not try asking that flea-bitten boyfriend of hers Sirius Black?" he snarled angrily. "He is quite obviously not in his right mind since that Azkaban business, and is more than likely capable of it, especially after Weasley decided to pardon him. You have only yourself to blame for those deaths, Weasley. You're much too soft to be Minister!"

"It's an interesting theory," Vallid said calmly, "although I fear some of your facts are not quite right. Sirius Black had an alibi on many of the occasions that the Ivory Skull struck, not to mention the romantic connection you insinuate between my client and Black is inaccurate, considering that she is engaged to another man. In any case, it was a long shot that you would know, but I had to ask. He may go."

But as the counselors got up and Audi went to signal the guards, Malfoy didn't move. Instead he was staring probingly at Jennifer, who was looking at him with pure defiance and satisfaction. His eyes then wandered to the back of the room where Severus stood, tapping the fingers of his left hand pointedly against his arm, watching Malfoy's eyes land on the ring before breaking into a cold, insolent smile.

"You!" Malfoy said, standing in outrage. "You did it! You saved her from the death curse! And you woke her! TRAITOR! You traitor! You never left Dumbledore's service. How _dare_ you defy the master? How dare you stand in our midst and swear our loyalties. Do you truly think that you can escape the wrath of Voldemort? You won't get away with this, Snape! You will be caught and you will be begging for your death before we've finished with you!"

Malfoy had been too enraged to notice his counselors trying to quiet him or the guards entering behind them, Arthur holding his hand for them to wait and let him finish. He had noticed with distinct fury when Jennifer moved over to Severus, standing almost protectively at his side while Severus put an arm around her. Vallid smiled triumphantly at the prisoner.

"Well, that was nice and damaging, wasn't it?" Arthur said cheerfully, nodding to the guards who led the seething Malfoy out.

"Quite," Vallid agreed. "It should make the hearing nice and short, and we can move quickly to trial. Full council trial at that; it should prove quite interesting." Audacious turned her head slightly to the side, smiling at Vallid as she followed the other counselors out of the room. Vallid watched her go, becoming thoughtful.

"Someone should try and talk to Audi." Severus said softly in Jennifer's ear. "I'm going to see if she will talk to me. I'll meet you at the gates in a few moments." Jennifer nodded to him, her face slightly troubled. "Don't worry. I won't be long."


	24. Bold Actions

Chapter Twenty-Four

Bold Actions

Strangely enough, Audacious Belle was not in the least bit surprised to see Severus Snape waiting for her when she walked out of the confinement area. She quickly asked the others to move on as she eyed him calculatingly.

"Quite a bold move coming out in public like that. You could have warned us."

"You could have warned me about Pettigrew too, but you didn't. And why and how was the wand used that night?" Severus demanded.

"I am not responsible for that," Belle snapped, glancing around.

"No one's watching at the moment. Audi, it is time that Jennifer's wand was returned to her before any more innocent lives are taken." Severus said.

"None of those the Skull killed were innocent," she hissed softly.

"None of us were at one time or another. But that doesn't mean some of them didn't turn around, as you are perfectly aware, Audi Belle, by your own admission. Let me make it clear to you that the only reason I covered for him on Halloween was to save Jennifer. Unless you give me that wand back, I will go to Dumbledore with what I know."

"The wand is out of my hands," Audi said bluntly. "I have no more control over him than anyone else does. I can only offer my advice. As for telling Dumbledore, there's still a lot you don't know, Severus, and a there's lot to lose. Perhaps you don't care for his methods; perhaps even I don't care for them. But if he is capable of taking Voldemort down forever, shouldn't we let him try?"

"I don't know," Severus said after a moment. "I don't know."

* * *

Jennifer was very glad to get back to class, even if she had to start a couple days late. The hearings ended up as cut and dry as Vallid had said they would be, and surprisingly enough, she hadn't even been called up. Instead, Vallid called up outside witnesses in Knockturn, and then Arthur Weasley to talk of her interview with Malfoy and the missing court documents, and Albus Dumbledore, who recounted what he knew about the mirror and the spells cast on it when he had found it. It had been more than enough to warrant a full trial. Jennifer had only two and a half weeks until then, so she tried to rearrange her lesson plan so that her classes weren't too hurt by her absence.

She and Severus had decided to go ahead and have dueling club that Thursday night so that they could set up the first set of charts and pairings for the dueling tournament. She arrived early as usual, and was quickly cornered by Hermione and Ginny, while Harry and Ron walked up behind them.

"Hi! It's good to see all of you!" Jennifer smiled warmly.

"Professor Craw! Is it true what the other students are saying?" Ginny asked.

"You mean about this?" Jennifer said, quickly showing off her ring.

"Wow, that's not only an engagement ring, it's a Dragonheart diamond engagement ring! However did he find it? Do they work for you?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron suddenly found themselves crowded out by the girls in the club, trying to get a better look.

"Are you really engaged to Professor Snape?" Parvati asked in a way that made it sound scandalous.

"Good grief, it's not a crime to be engaged, is it?" Jennifer chuckled at their skeptical faces.

"But Professor Craw," Neville said, "we just don't understand it. I mean, everyone thinks you're one of the nicest teachers. You have the most interesting classes and you're always upbeat – but Snape is mean and cranky and nobody –"

"Is this supposed to be a dueling club or a witches' cauldron party?" Severus' voice boomed from the doorway, causing everyone, including Jennifer, to jump and turn around. Jennifer felt her face grow hot and tried with difficulty to control the blush rising to her cheeks.

"Sorry, Professor," Jennifer said clearing her throat as the students around her started to move away in different directions. Severus' lip twitched.

"Everyone into your assigned rows before I get even more mean and cranky," he snapped, glaring at Neville.

Jennifer coughed slightly, hiding a chuckle. As she stepped to the back, she glanced over at Draco, mildly surprised that he was here. Draco Malfoy ignored the glance, staring stonily ahead. It was amazing that his mother hadn't pulled him from the school either, especially considering all the recent events. But for whatever reason, not only was he still at Hogwarts, but also he was still in dueling despite what he must be feeling about the professors who ran it. Perhaps there was hope for him after all?

Rolanda and Filius came in as they finished their forms and new spell drills, having volunteered to help with the tournament. Each student would have two matches in the beginning with two different people. Then they were paired according to if they had two wins or one, and anyone having two losses was out of the tournament. It was difficult to tell in the first round who might have the potential to succeed later, but from what Jennifer had seen, she was willing to bet sixth year Gryffindors and first year Slytherin would come out the best in their categories at least. They ran four matches a time, and it still took them over two hours to finish them all, meeting at the end to compile a list so that they could pair winners with winners and losers with losers for next week.

"Not a bad group of duelers, if I do say so myself," Filius said as he turned in his results. "Might I say you've done splendidly with them, Severus."

"The ones that practice with Jennifer on Saturdays seem to be doing decidedly better," Severus admitted.

"That's only because they practice more, and they use the training mirror more," Jennifer protested.

"Ah, yes, Truth Seekers are always looking at mirrors, aren't they?" Filius teased.

"Well, not so much anymore with my pocket mirror gone. To be perfectly honest, they've been losing their appeal to me lately," Jennifer admitted.

In fact, she'd been avoiding the training mirror herself since before Christmas. She knew she would have to get over that if she planned to teach with it. And because of that, she decided to try it again that weekend, despite the fact that she knew it wasn't likely to be easy.

Saturday morning she got up extra early to give her plenty of time before the students began to wander in, slipping down the hallways when everything was quiet and still. As she did her warm-ups, she gazed warily at the mirror across the room. If she had any doubts about being her own worst enemy at the beginning of the year, she didn't have any now; her weakness to the Mortification Curse had proven it.

She told herself over and over not to be hard on herself. All she had to do was to do her best and it'd be all right. Since when was she ever afraid of a mirror anyhow, she thought to herself. Mirrors had long been her best friends, showing her sides of herself she might have missed otherwise. Deciding to err on the side of caution, Jennifer muttered a few quick identify spells, double-checking to make certain that the mirror hadn't been tampered with in any way.

Jennifer stepped up to see her image gazing warily at her, but apparently ready to begin. As usual, her image quickly corrected her, demanding perfection, repeating through the chosen forms until they were flawless. Usually she found working through the mirror challenging or even invigorating; but now it seemed to be having the opposite effect. Jennifer felt as if it were wearing her down, as if her mirror image was trying to break her spirit. In response, Jennifer worked harder, determined to not let it beat her, and determined not to show any weaknesses it might expose… but it was no use. Every time she fought harder, the image also fought harder, and every time she defied it, it grew stronger. What was it going to take to get past this, she asked herself as her anger rose. Suddenly, the mirror shattered into thousands of pieces as Jennifer instinctively fell to her knees, shielding her face from the falling glass. She sat there a moment, exhausted, stunned, and glancing at the bare wood surface.

"Oh, gee. That went well," she muttered to herself, wondering how she was going to explain how the mirror got broke. A hand came down in front of her, and she took it, standing up and stepping away from the glass. "Guess I overloaded it," she admitted sheepishly.

"It definitely seems that way," Severus agreed, looking at her thoughtfully. He cast a quick spell to clean up the glass, and then calmly pushed the broken mirror against the wall. "I suppose I'll have to be your shadow today."

In the last few minutes before the students began to arrive, Severus and Jennifer mirrored each other's forms like a complicated dance, stopping every now and again to correct something as they did. Jennifer paired up the students as they came in, getting them to spot mistakes for each other as well. Several of them glanced curiously at the mirror frame, but none of them asked what happened to it. Finally Jennifer told them to go to lunch, but took the time to pull aside Harry, Ron and Draco a moment before they left.

"You boys aren't doing those girls any favors by being lenient on them, you know," Jennifer she told them gently. "I saw quite a few things they did that you three should have picked up. You're the best duelers in the class. Are you afraid of the competition?"

"But Ginny's a year younger than me," Harry protested.

"No excuses. Everyone started learning together. Of course, you have the right to choose to practice with, but I hope you'll respect your friends enough to help them as much as they're trying to help you," Jennifer said, letting them go. Severus watched them leave then stepped over to Jennifer, handing her cloak to her.

"You know, I think Patil is the reason Malfoy is still here," Severus confided in a low voice. "I know his mother had considering transferring him to Durmstrang, but apparently Malfoy wanted to stay."

"Got to admit, that kid's got guts," Jennifer said with a sad smile.

"The question is, is that a good thing or a bad thing," Severus said with a frown.

* * *

The next Sunday was the big Gryffindor versus Slytherin game, and Jennifer had the distinct honor of it being the first game she was going to referee on her own. She rounded the pitch on her _Eaglewing Automatic-Uncrashable_ before the game, helping Rolanda with the pre-game security. Fortunately, ever since Jennifer had been at Hogwarts, none of the games had had any major mishaps, and now with the Death Eaters in disarray with Malfoy and Pettigrew waiting trial in prison, Jennifer guessed that this would be another typical game. She went down and inspected the equipment, checking for curses and making sure the Bludgers were feisty. At her nod the gates opened, and the teams stepped out and sped around the pitch to cheering crowds.

At last they were in position. Jennifer released the Bludgers and the Snitch, giving them a moment to clear before throwing up the Quaffle. As the teams dove to grab it, Jennifer quickly gave the chest a magic shove off the field, slipped on her goggles and flew up to watch the Quaffle, ducking instinctually as a Bludger beamed across the field towards the Slytherin side. Jennifer's broom couldn't possibly match the speed of the others, so she kept as close to the center as possible, ready to change directions in a moment's notice.

Ginny had quickly blocked it, but Amadeus, Slytherin's newest Chaser, caught it and threw it back through the lower ring, giving them the first points of the game. Back and forth it went across the pitch until the score was 40-30 Slytherin, but still neither Draco or Harry, the Seekers, had moved more than necessary to dodge Bludgers. As one of the Gryffindor Chasers passed the Quaffle towards their rings, Jennifer noticed one of the Bludgers smack hard into Millicent's arm, the Keeper for Slytherin. Somehow she managed to keep the broom steady and block the shot with her hurt arm hanging limply against her broom. Jennifer suspected that it was broken, but Millie wasn't ready to back down yet, determined to keep Gryffindor at bay. As the Quaffle passed back across the pitch and the Slytherin chasers moved close together, Jennifer saw a sparkle of light and the Seekers dove, banking towards the Gryffindor side.

The Slytherin Beaters, who'd been determined at this point to knock Ginny from her position, quickly changed their tactics. They caught up with the Bludgers just as Amadeus threw another one through the rings, knocking them off to the other side of the pitch towards Harry. At the last minute, the Snitch rose straight up and Harry and Draco along with it, narrowly avoiding the Bludgers. Meanwhile, the Gryffindor Chasers were hoping to even up the score, which was now twenty points behind, passing near Jennifer on the way to their rings. Millie was still having trouble managing her broom, and as she went to block, another Bludger nearly hit her from the front, causing her to have to pull back so sharply that it caused her to lose control. Down she went, barely able to pull up at the field, and Jennifer gave the signal for someone to tend to her before turning her attention to the Seekers.

The Snitch was right in front of them high above the rings, zigzagging inches away from their hands. Just as Draco was pushing forward to make the grab, a Bludger came barreling up from below. It had been intended for Harry, but Harry had happened to look down and was able to break off his pursuit and veer to the side to avoid it. Draco, intent on the Snitch, hadn't seen it coming and got hit in the side of the head. Jennifer could tell that he had been hit hard from the way the Bludger ricocheted off, quickly drawing her wand and forcing her protesting broom into a spin dive just as Draco started to fall. Muttering the Featherlight spell, she snap-cast the spell before anyone else realized what was going on, and dozens of brown eagle feathers appeared in the air beneath the unconscious boy, lowering him to the ground. She heard a whizzing sound by her ear as the Snitch flew by and into a dive and saw Harry spin around to meet it, rolling over several times on his broom with his hand out, the Snitch landing easily in his waiting hand. Jennifer quickly blew her whistle declaring Gryffindor the winner and dove down to where Poppy and Hagrid huddled over Draco.

"Is he alright?" she asked when she was hoveing close enough, needing to shout to be heard over the crowd.

"Knocked out before he hit the ground. It's a good thing you slowed them down! Don't worry, we'll take care of it," Poppy assured her. Nodding, Jennifer went to get out of Poppy's way and gather the balls, but her broom did not want to cooperate. Muttering softly, she realized she must have damaged it when forcing it into a dangerous dive like that, and not only did not want to function right, it didn't even want to land, hovering four feet off the ground. The Slytherin Beaters, feeling a bit guilty for hitting their own team mate, offered to get the Bludgers, so Jennifer was able to get everything put away just as Rolanda walked over from where Draco was being carted off.

"Well, done, Jennifer! Splendid work today, I couldn't have done better myself!" she said pleased.

"I broke my broom," Jennifer said matter-of-factly, glancing at where the _Eaglewing_ was still hovering over the pitch.

"Broke the transmagic right out of it I'd imagine with that dive. For a second I thought you were one of the Seekers. You gave your poor broom a heart attack!" Rolanda chuckled. "And you thought you couldn't handle a dive! I'd be surprised if Snape hadn't just had his own heart attack just now seeing you do that. It was brilliant! Why are all the feathers brown? I thought the Featherlight Charm always had white down."

"Who cares?" Jennifer shrugged as they walked over to her broom. "All that matters is it worked and all the students are safe. Bad day for Slytherin though, eh?"

"Rough game, Quidditch," Rolanda agreed.


	25. Trials and Tribulations

Chapter Twenty-Five

Trials and Tribulations

Jennifer looked in the mirror and asked herself if she was ready. It was the Friday morning after the Quidditch match, the first day of Malfoy's trial, and she was dressed in her newest Hogwarts robes and cloak, hair tied into a bun instead of her normal braid, hoping to make herself look a little older. Many of the students were getting a long weekend with most of the classes on that day having been cancelled. But for her, it was bound to be a busy weekend and the trial expected to last several days. There was a knock and Jennifer opened the door to Severus, who asked her if she was ready.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go get this over with," Jennifer muttered. They walked out of the school and Apparated into a large open entryway leading into the council chamber. There were quite a number of people mulling about, even more than Jennifer had been expecting, and as they walked in the council chamber, she suddenly started to feel nervous. What had she gotten herself into? They walked down to the front, where they spotted Dumbledore talking to Vallid by a large low table to one side of the walkway.

"Jennifer!" Vallid smiled, waving them over. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Jennifer said blandly. Vallid nodded to her.

"I don't blame you, Jennifer. I'd feel fine myself if I were you," she said with a wink, putting a hand on Jennifer's shoulder. "All I want you to be concerned with is the counselors, the magistrate, and me, okay? Don't be concerned about the council, that's my job. Don't look in anybody's face if you don't have to. Just be concerned about what _you_ think not what anyone else thinks."

"I need to be heading up to my seat. Don't worry, Jennifer, we all have faith in you," Dumbledore said. "Just try to have a little bit in yourself for a change." Jennifer gave him a dirty look as he walked up the stairs.

"A fine time for him to pick on me," Jennifer said, sitting between Severus and Vallid. Severus smirked at her.

"When you get up there, the other team is going to try and do everything in their power to discredit you as a witness; basically it's the only real shot they have at this point," Vallid explained. "You just pretend it's Voldemort himself asking and you just stand there and tell them the exact truth. There's nothing you can tell them that I can't use to our advantage, okay?" Jennifer nodded. "Professor," she said, looking at Severus. "I don't think I'll have to resort to calling you, let's hope not."

Vallid looked up as the seven seats set aside for the defense began to fill, and Jennifer noticed the three counselors from Azkaban and the two she had seen at the Ministry. Last came Audi Belle, walking with Lucius Malfoy and his two guards.

Everyone stood as the magistrates came in, and Jennifer focused on the head magistrate; Archimedes Muse, Vallid had said his name was. He nodded to several people in the council as he took his place, and then gazed over the two tables below.

"We now call to order the case of the Ministry of Magic and Jennifer Corsiva Craw vs Lucius Malfoy. If I read correctly here, we have Counselor Lunette Vallid representing the prosecution," Vallid nodded politely, "and Jeffers, Blake, Jacob, Rummert, Belle and Bowyer for the defense." Bowyer nodded. "Counselor Bowyer, I can't help but notice that the amount of representation between the prosecution team and the defense team are far from equal. Are you sure your team does not need another member or two to compensate?" Several chuckles broke out from the council as Bowyer icily declined. Jennifer suddenly decided she liked the head magistrate. "Very well, let's hear the charges then, Counselor Vallid."

"Magistrate and Council," Vallid said, stepping up with perfect ease, "I present to you the charges against Lucius Malfoy, whom our clients contest that he should pay for his crimes in association with being a Death Eater, which includes the participation in murders and use of illegal curses; as well as with conspiring murder and attempted murder of my client Jennifer Craw, as well as also casting dark magic with intent to harm and debilitate said client. We also intend to prove that Lucius Malfoy has also used his money and influence in the past to corrupt past witnesses to buy his innocence. I implore to the magistrate and the council, that this purveyor of death and deception should be sentenced to life imprisonment, for the safety of our public, our world, and our posterity." Vallid bowed slightly, extending a hand movement to Bowyer, as she glided back to stand at her table.

"Magistrate and Council," Bowyer said, shaking his head at Vallid as if she were an erring child, "our client Lucius Malfoy is no more guilty of such crimes as he was fifteen years ago. Many of these charges are actually based on the assumptions and conjecture of a young woman whose motivations for coming forward with this are questionable. Our client has also been placed under extreme duress because of these unfounded accusations, causing him anguish and even questionable sanity in situations of great stress. Our client is the victim here, the victim of false accusations, threats, and the hatred that has spurred this attack on his integrity. We therefore ask that these charges be dropped, and an investigation be called to look into the activities of the accuser, Jennifer Craw, begin immediately. Thank you."

"At this time, I would remind all who will bear witness today, that it is against Council law to tell any falsehood in court. Anyone caught doing so will incur strict penalties, as well as risk the possibility of having spell and or potion means used to derive the truth in certain circumstances. Counselor Vallid, your first witness please," Muse said.

"Certainly, Magistrate. I would like to call Professor Jennifer Craw to the platform." Vallid said. Jennifer took a deep breath, got up and stepped forward, stepping up to a circular platform. From here she could see the whole room, and she realized the whole room could see her. Remembering Vallid's words earlier, she tried to concentrate on her counselor.

"State your name, profession, and any titles, please?" Vallid asked.

"Jennifer Corsiva Craw, Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Where were you originally born and what schools did you attend or work with besides Hogwarts?"

"I was born in Londo, and attended Whitebridge School of the White Arts in America, then after teaching exams, got a position as junior instructor at Beauxbatons for a few years."

"Would you please tell the court about how we first met?" Vallid smiled.

"We first met when I went to America last year to study for and to take the Truth Seeker exam," Jennifer said.

"With which you passed with a perfect score, correct?" Vallid asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

"But you decided not to take the oath. Why was that?"  
"Upon hearing the oath, I decided I couldn't commit to it. The oath was based on ideas I didn't quite agree with. I couldn't have been honest to myself and have done so." Jennifer admitted.

"So, in other words, you turned down becoming a Truth Seeker because of your integrity." Vallid said with a thin, lopsided smile.

"Well, yes." Jennifer agreed.

"May I ask why you wanted to be certified in the first place?" Vallid asked.

"Well, the main reason was that the Ministry needed Truth Seekers, and they were having trouble finding suitable candidates. I agreed to go and train and once certified was going to help out with the Ministry during the summers."

"You had a personal reason for wanting to be certified as well, did you not?"

"Yes," Jennifer said.

"What was that reason?"

"I wanted to be able to testify against Lucius Malfoy for being involved with the murder my mother, which I had seen with my ability." Jennifer said flatly. A protest quickly went up.

"Professor Craw is not certified and therefore can not enter any evidence using her ability-" Rummert started.

"Magistrate, I only asked her the reason behind her wishing be certified. The fact that she cannot use that knowledge as evidence is the entire point of her reasoning," Vallid said.

After a moment, the magistrates nodded to Vallid.

"No violation."

"Tell, me, Professor. When was the first time you met Lucius Malfoy?"

"I met him at a school Quidditch match last year. His son goes to our school."

"So the meeting was coincidental?" Vallid asked.

"Oh, no, not at all. It was totally intentional," Jennifer said. "I very much wanted to meet him at that point."

"And why was that?" Jennifer looked slightly uncomfortable, trying to decide how to word it.

"I had seen some old court records that had been saved from being destroyed and put in Professor Dumbledore's care. There had been mentions of my mother and father in it, so I became curious. According to the records I'd seen, my mother had been discredited, and it had happened at Malfoy's first trial. I thought there might be a connection to her death and sought him out, hoping that I could find out something."

"Did any conflicts erupt between you because of that meeting?" Vallid asked. Jennifer had to think about that one, knowing that she couldn't testify about what she had seen.

"Not directly," she said.

"How did this meeting affect things indirectly?" Vallid asked. Jennifer couldn't help but glance over at Severus, who was nodding gently.

"It was after that point that I had agreed to follow the guidance of Severus Snape, who had established himself as a Death Eater again to act as an informant for Dumbledore. He had told them that I was his servant to protect me, and I went along with it." A rumbling murmur had erupted in the Council, but a glance from the Magistrate made it quickly die back down.

"So it was after this point that you had seen Malfoy with the Death Eaters?"

"Yes," Jennifer nodded. "The first time I heard Malfoy was when the Death Eaters interrogated me to test my loyalty; he was holding a truth spell in place and doing the questioning."

"You heard, not saw?"

"He was wearing a mask. But I know it was him, I can usually recognize voices clearly." Jennifer said.

"Was that when the Death Eaters discovered that you were not loyal to the Death Eaters?"

"No, I passed the interrogation." Vallid looked at Jennifer thoughtfully.

"How did you get through without them discovering you if there was a truth spell on you?"

"I guess it was a bit miraculous that I did," Jennifer said, thinking back. "It took a lot of trust, a lot of luck… oh, and a talk with Albus Dumbledore a few weeks before that convinced me I wasn't a Truth Seeker like my mother."

"So you're saying that during the questioning they asked you if you were a Truth Seeker?" Vallid asked.

"Correct, I told them no, I wasn't."

"Under a direct truth spell."

"Yes."

"So that means that you believed Albus Dumbledore when he told you that you weren't a Truth Seeker?"

"Of course! It was Albus Dumbledore," Jennifer said. "And it's not as if he weren't right after all, though I had to go and take the test before I figured that out for myself. I may have the talent but that doesn't make me a Truth Seeker. Truth finder, maybe," Jennifer couldn't help but add. Vallid smiled at her.

"All right, so you came out of that fairly unscathed then?" she asked.

"No, I definitely wouldn't say that," Jennifer said with a frown. "They had used Cruciatus Curse several times on me during the interrogation, then afterwards I was beaten and wand slashed by them."

"When you say them, whom do you refer to?"

"All the Death Eaters that were there that night. I don't know them all."

"Did that include Malfoy?"

"Yes." Jennifer said. Vallid took a moment to hand over a medical report.

"So when was it that they began to suspect you were not on their side?"

"That didn't occur until the night of the Azkaban Revolt. The, uh, Unicorns sort of gave me away," Jennifer said sheepishly.

"Was this when you believe that Mr. Malfoy began to work against you?" Vallid asked.

"I believe so. Severus had warned me that Voldemort wanted me dead, and I kept in constant contact with Severus about where I was after that."

"When did you see Lucius Malfoy next?"

"Oh, that was at the Ministry dance. He and I had words on the dance floor." Jennifer said, remembering. "It was not long after that I had noticed that my mirror was missing."

"And what's the significance of the mirror?" Vallid asked.

"I always kept a mirror on me… this one was a small yellow folding mirror…"(Vallid at this point nodded to one of the exhibits…) "I never went anywhere without it. It's a truth perception habit, I guess. Sometimes it's easier to tell what I'm thinking by looking in a mirror, rather than just wondering what I'm thinking… I suppose it's a rather odd habit. In any case, that's what was used to trap me and send me to Voldemort and the Death Eaters the day I almost died. I had 'found' the mirror in my office after speaking with Ederick Thurspire, and it sucked me in at the Quidditch game that day."

"What happened when you got there?" Vallid asked.

"Voldemort was there and tried to get me to submit to the Imperius curse. When I wouldn't, he cast the Cruciatus Curse on me. Then Harry Potter somehow found us, and tried to get me out, but they stopped us. I tried to fight back but it was no use. I got hit too many times with it… then I heard him say the death curse and a white light hit my eyes, and I was knocked out."

"Did Voldemort say anything to you about the mirror?"

"Indirectly… he said it was fortunate that Malfoy was a bit more cunning than Severus was in capturing me." A protest went up, and Vallid quickly accepted the hearsay ruling, looking thoughtful.

"Let's move on to the day that Malfoy was arrested. Would you explain what happened to prompt that?"

"Well, I had been teaching cursed items in my class when one of the items I had bought from Borkin and Burkes, a man's pickpocket ring, seemed to act strangely. I had been, with the help of Professor Filius Flitwick who was spotting for me, demonstrating how the ring worked when we discovered it wouldn't pick anything from one of my students, Draco Malfoy. I thought it was rather odd, ran some tests on it, and discovered it was family made. It occurred to me then that Lucius wore the same ring at the dance, and I decided to go and see if we could get the records to match, or perhaps find some more items that might be useful to building a case." Vallid then stopped and entered a pawn ledger as evidence, and Jennifer looked extremely interested, but Vallid nodded for her to continue.

"Was anyone with you?" she asked.

"Yes, Sirius Black, he didn't think I should be walking around Knockturn alone." Jennifer said. Vallid nodded for her to go on.

"Well, we went in and started trying to nonchalantly ask questions, and we found an inkwell…"(Vallid nodded to another exhibit.) "It was as we were trying to buy it that I saw that he had sent a note to Malfoy to come and was stalling. Sirius made an exorbitant deal with the pawnshop over the inkwell and we headed out so that we could Apparate. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Pettigrew caught up first." Another rumble went up. Again the Magistrate looked up and it died down.

"The same Peter Pettigrew that's now awaiting trial for murder and assault at this moment?" Vallid asked.

"Yes."

"What happened then?"

"Malfoy threatened to have me killed if I didn't give him back the ring and inkwell. When we refused, Pettigrew aimed at me, Sirius distracted him and I stupefied him. A little harder than I meant to," Jennifer admitted. "I accidentally blasted him through the candle shop window and unfortunately allowed him to escape. That's when Crabbe assaulted Sirius and Malfoy cast the Mortification Curse on me."

"Were you able to fight off the spell?" Vallid asked.

"No, I collapsed." Jennifer looked down. "But Sirius was able to immobilize Crabbe with a crystal bomb and countercursed me, and I was able to fight it off then. It wasn't long after that we called the Ministry to come get them." Vallid nodded, smiling at her gently.

"No further questions at this time," she said heading back to her seat.

It was Rummert who stepped up, eyeing her thoughtfully, smugly almost, she thought.

"Professor Craw, was the last incident you mentioned the only time you had met Lucius Malfoy in Knockturn Alley?" he asked

"No. I bumped into him once before, when I first went shopping for cursed items, in September." Jennifer said.

"You literally bumped into him, did you not?" Rummert asked.

"Er, yes, though I'm not sure who actually –"

"Stick with the question please."

"Alright, yes." Jennifer said.

"And then you proceeded to pull your wand and aim at him, is that not so?" he asked.

"I didn't aim," Jennifer said irritably. "But yes, I pulled a wand. He startled me."

"Startled so much, in fact, that your friend Rubeus Hagrid felt that he needed to jump in between you, is that not correct?"

"Hagrid jumped in between us, yes."

"And then, you proceeded to accuse him of killing your mother, did you not?" Rummert said. Jennifer blinked, looking thoughtful.

"That's not exactly what happened. He-"

"Just answer the question."

"He threatened me, then yes, I accused him of killing my mother." Jennifer said, glaring at Rummert.

"And then what happened, Professor Craw?"

"Someone cast stupefication at him from the roof, then cast the Cruciatus curse on him. I couldn't really see who it was; he was cloaked. I tried to disarm the person, but it didn't work."

"How convenient. Do your spells not work often, Professor Craw?"

"It was dark and I had trouble seeing him, and yes, I had a lot of trouble casting light magic at that point."

"Why, then, if you wished to help Lucius Malfoy, did you not cast a black spell instead?"

"I didn't want to hurt whoever it was, only disable him."

"Or perhaps it was because you were only pretending to make it look as if you weren't with the attacker?" Before Jennifer could say anything, a protest went up. Rummert smirked and nodded.

"Very well. Who was up on the roof?"

"I have no idea."

"Did you recognize his voice?"

"He was using resonating whisper spell. I didn't recognize it from that."

"But he knew your name, didn't he?"

"Yes, he said my name after my spell fizzled."

"So it's quite possible he was there to defend you?"

"Maybe, but it definitely wasn't on my request. I can't condone anyone using Cruciatus on someone else." Jennifer said angrily.

"After the figure escaped, the Ministry came and you filled out reports, correct?" Jennifer agreed, as if that were obvious. "They had to fill out a special report for you. Why was that?"

"I used a licensed wand in the attack." Jennifer said.

"A cursed wand, is that correct?"

"Yes, an ebony banshee-hair. It's a family heirloom," Jennifer admitted.

"Yes, a family heirloom, but that is not an ordinary wand, is it? Was it not the same wand used by Mallus Craw the Screamer to totally annihilate a Welsh village five hundred years ago?" Jennifer frowned at him.

"Yes, it's the same wand," she said coldly.

"A wand specifically designed to channel the most powerful of dark magic, and treated with blood rituals. One of the most powerfully known dark wand known to still exist, isn't that correct?"

"Probably."

"How long have you used that wand?" he asked.

"Since I was seven."

"Since you were just seven years old, not even of legal training age, you've commanded enough black magic to control that wand?"

"The wand was very family loyal," Jennifer explained. "It had no objection to me."

"Even family loyal wands have power requirements, especially one known to have gotten control over several different wizards –"

"Pardon, but can we do without the history lesson? I'm sure you've already got a wand bio prepared for the court," Vallid interrupted.

"Who taught you magic when you were seven?"

"My father, Thomas Craw."

"He was a Death Eater, was he not?"

"Yes. We fled to America to escape Voldemort."

"Did he teach you the Unforgivable Curses? What about the twelve spells of death?" Jennifer kept waiting for a protest, but it didn't come.

"Yes, I know them."

"Let me repeat that for the record, you know _all twelve_? Even the two lost spells?"

"Yes, of course," Jennifer said with irritation, ignoring the murmur in the council. "I'm a Craw, it's part of my heritage. However, I have no intention of passing them on any further."

"You've also used your death spell knowledge in the past, haven't you?"

"Very rarely, and only when a life was at stake," Jennifer snapped angrily.

"You have also, by your own admission, never been very good at white magic. Your school records indicate this as well. Could it be, perhaps, because you were so consumed with dark magic that you could not do any other? Or did that wand have more control over you than you thought it did?"

"The wand was to blame, but it didn't have control over me."

"Just where is the wand now, Professor Craw?"

"I don't know."

"Perhaps then I can illuminate things for you a bit, Professor," Rummert said, slapping down a report. "Last night several bodies were found in a small house in Sussex. All of them except one had bleeding ears and looks of horror on their faces. The last one was a member of the Ministry, Theo Camden, who must have wandered in at the wrong time and his hit with the Killing Curse. The attack was traced to _your_ wand, and all the victims had ivory skulls in their hands." Jennifer felt as if she were going to be sick.

"So I ask you again, do you know who the Ivory Skull is?"

"No," Jennifer said.

"Magistrate, I really don't see what this has to do with this case," Vallid said in apparent boredom.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rummert asked. "I contend that this dark witch is working for the Ivory Skull, and that we will not hear the truth behind these so-called accusations from her because she's working under his direct orders."

* * *

After the defense finished, the court took a fifteen-minute break. Jennifer went immediately to her chair, leaning back against Severus' arm and looking grumpy. Beside them Vallid was flipping through her notes with a pencil in her mouth, jotting down things here and there as she went.

"You're doing great, Jennifer. If that's the best they can do, we're going to be shutting this case down in no time," Vallid said cheerfully. "They didn't even contest about Malfoy not seeming to be "directly" involved. Of course I'm ready if they do pull it, don't worry," she said making another note. A Phoenix feather quill suddenly tickled her cheek, and she looked up to see Dumbledore smiling at her.

"Hang in there, Jennifer, you're doing well. Talk to her Severus, she'll listen to you," Dumbledore said. "Am I next after Jennifer, Vallid?"

"Sirius first, and Thurspire, then you, sir, then Minister Weasley." Vallid said, shuffling paper. "But unless the defense plans to pull out Sirius' full history," she rolled her eyes, "They should be short."

"Very well, I'll be back in a few moments then," he nodded and walked away.

"Vallid, why don't we call Audi Belle?" Jennifer asked.

"No." Vallid and Severus said at once. Jennifer glanced between them and Severus suddenly became interested in who was in the spectator stands.

"Okay. You two definitely know something I don't. What's going on?" Jennifer demanded.

"Jennifer relax, details are my business. Let me teach you the first rule of court life… the court doesn't have to know everything."

"But Counselor, the more they know, the more likely they see what really happened, right?" Jennifer asked. Vallid grinned at that, making a last note on her page.

"Not always," Vallid said, going over to speak with someone in the Ministry.

* * *

As the break ended Vallid and several of the counselors from the other side were standing with the magistrate, debating something fervently. Jennifer reluctantly got back on the stand, and everyone in the room eyed the interchange. At last the group broke up, Vallid looking exceptionally pleased, the other counselors heading back to their seats frowning thoughtfully. Vallid smiled warmly at Jennifer.

"Jennifer, have you ever actually cast a spell at Lucius Malfoy?" Vallid asked.

"No," Jennifer said.

"Have you ever threatened to kill him?"

"No," Jennifer said.

"Have you ever even wanted to kill him?"

"No."

"Can you remember the last time you used a dark spell?" Vallid asked.

"Yes," Jennifer said nodding. "I cast Imperius on my students when I was teaching them the Defiance spell."

"All right then, outside of class." Vallid said. Jennifer had to think for a while.

"Aha! I remember. I cast Aureus Digitalis on Voldemort last year." Jennifer said at last. Vallid stared at her. She felt many other eyes staring at her too.

"You know all twelve death spells and the spell you decided to cast on Voldemort was golden touch?" Vallid asked flatly. Jennifer suddenly felt herself turning bright red.

"You try snap-casting spells when you've had Cruciatus curse cast on you three times in a row and see how clearly you think," Jennifer said irritably. "I had fifty Death Eaters surrounding me and two other innocent lives to worry about, and if he'd died just then we'd have surely have been lost to his followers, so I planned to melt the wand to hopefully give both of them some time to escape. It didn't work exactly as I had planned," she said sheepishly, "but that was the plan." The room was quiet, and Vallid was still eyeing her thoughtfully.

"The only other time I can remember casting a major dark spell last year was Bleeding Death at Ginny Weasley so that she wouldn't die from Venowraith venom. Just don't ask me to go back any farther because I really don't think I can remember that far." Vallid stopped to get a drink of water before returning back to the front, glancing at her notes.

"All right, you said that you found out that the cursed wand was keeping you from using white magic properly. When did you first discover this?"

"Dumbledore found out about my losing the cursed wand and he lent me one out of his collection that he thought might work for me. It was when I was testing it that it became obvious how much energy I had to put into casting white spells. I have never been separated from the wand before, so it came as quite of a surprise to me."

"How would you describe the difference in your casting at that point?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to balance it," Jennifer admitted. "If anything I'd say it was almost as strong as my dark casting ability, but it's really still too soon for me to tell."

"No further questions," Vallid said with a winning smile.

Relieved, Jennifer stepped down and went back to her seat, suddenly aware of several people in the Council, many of which she didn't recognize, standing as a sign of respect and support. Severus was also standing, smiling thinly as she approached and sitting down after her, followed by those who were standing behind her. Then, from the corner of her eye, she noticed another movement and turned just in time to see Audi Belle sitting down as well, smiling enigmatically at Jennifer as the rest of Malfoy's team stared at her.

Vallid then called Sirius Black, who recounted the fight with Malfoy. Sirius was unusually serious, Jennifer thought, and knew he didn't really like being here. At least this time he was on the other side of the table, and corroborating Jennifer's story gladly.

"Now, Mr. Black, did you at any time threaten Lucius Malfoy?" Vallid asked him.

"No, not directly. I don't like wasting time with threats. I did want to kill him though," Sirius added calmly.

"Why did you want to kill him?"

"To be blunt, Counselor, I'm not that big on the justice system," Sirius said, "and if it works in this trial, it'll be the first time in as long as I can remember. Malfoy shouldn't have walked free in the first place, and on top of that, I believe that he had occasion in the past where not only Jennifer but also Harry Potter nearly met their deaths because of his actions. I would have been quite happy to save the court the trouble. The only reason I didn't was because Jennifer asked me not to out of concern for one of her students, so I sent up a flare instead."

Bowyer's response was only to ask Sirius if he had any evidence to substantiate his belief that Malfoy had tried to hurt Jennifer or Harry other than what was presented in court, and Sirius replied no, of course he hadn't, it was only his belief. They then let him go, and Vallid called Ederick Thurspire to the stand.

"Your name and titles?"

"Ederick Thurspire, Ministry Investigator."

"Now, please tell me what you were working on last year before the mirror incident."

"I was investigating circumstances surrounding the use of the Bleeding Death spell in Hogwarts last year… the one Jennifer Craw previously mentioned."

"Were you investigating just the spell, or were you investigating Jennifer Craw?" Vallid asked.

"Er, well, yes, I was suspicious of the amount of dark magic that had gone into that spell, and when I began looking into things, I'd noticed she'd been spending a lot of time around Professor Snape, whom at the time I suspected was a Death Eater."

"So, not being privy to certain information, you naturally thought she was involved?"

"Precisely. I was working in hopes to get a break and arrest them both," he admitted.

"Was this where the mirror came in to play?" Vallid asked.

"Yes. Lucius Malfoy found out what I was working on and offered to help. He offered me the mirror and told me that it was hers, and if I put a trace on it and found a way to get it back it would give me the connection I needed."

"Did he ever say how or when he got it?"

"No, he only said he'd acquired it by chance," Ederick said, shaking his head.

"What happened then?"

"Oh, well, I made an excuse for myself to go down to her office, asking her to come talk to the Ministry about a fine I had written up over using the illegal spell. I left the mirror in her office while I was talking to her. I'd hoped that she would come up to the Ministry so that I could speak with her and tell her the fine was waived, but Professor Snape came in and I decided it would be best to leave."

"So, you put the mirror back at Malfoy's instruction, not knowing he had cursed it?"

"Yes," Ederick said glumly.

"You didn't think twice about Malfoy being in the Ministry, or even having the mirror?"

"My, no, he was up there all the time, talking to Macnair or Fudge or someone, donating to this thing or the other. I didn't think anything of it. I just assumed he was trying to help."

"Then what happened?"

"The tracer went off that evening, and we found that it had teleported her to Voldemort. A few other agents and I stormed to the mirror's last location and fround ourselves in a school Quidditch box, and Snape was there, whom we tried to arrest."

"Tried to?" Vallid asked.

"Yes, well, it all got a little confusing after that," Ederick scowled. "Dumbledore came and asked another Professor to show us inside, then this other man, Mr. Filch the caretaker put us in the lower dungeon until later that evening. We then were shown up to Dumbledore's study where we spoke with Minister Weasley." Vallid thanked him and nodded to the defense, where Jeffers stood up.

"Mr. Thurspire, you've been working for the Ministry for awhile, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, several years now," Ederick nodded.

"You were originally hired by Creatures Minister Macnair, were you not?"

"Yes for animagi licensing, then I moved to investigations along with several others."

"Were you aware at the time that you were under him that he was a Death Eater?" Jeffers asked.

"No, no, of course not! None of us knew until after he died at the Azkaban Revolt." Thurspire said.

"Mr. Thurspire, did you go to the Ministry Ball yourself?"

"Oh, yes. Everyone was there."

"So, you were there when the mirror disappeared, the same time Malfoy was?"

Ederick looked at him. "Yes or no."

"I didn't know when the mirror was taken. But yes, I was at the ball."  
"You owe a lot to Macnair don't you, your job, your promotion… how did you really get that mirror?"

"I told you where I got it," Thurspire said evenly.

"Didn't you actually take it yourself, and then blame Malfoy since at the time you knew he wouldn't be implicated?"

"No! That's ridiculous. Malfoy gave me the mirror."

"Did anyone see him giving you the mirror?"

"No, we were alone, but…"

"No further questions," Jeffers said walking away.

"As if he had the brains to even think up that sort of a scheme," Severus muttered softly to Jennifer. Jennifer couldn't help but to agree. It was true that Ederick didn't like her, but she didn't believe for an instant he took the mirror. Vallid didn't seem to worried about the testimony, nor did she seem too surprised, and after a quick lunch break was ready to get back to work.

"I hope I'm not in for any more surprises though," she said to Jennifer as they settled into place. "You know it's not nice to shock your own counselor, even if it's in a good way." Jennifer blinked quizzically at her, but Vallid was already standing as the magistrate looked up.

"Your next witness?"

"I'd like to ask Albus Dumbledore to the platform," Vallid said. A rumble of curiosity rolled through the council as Dumbledore stepped onto the platform and recited his titles.

"I think I'll start by asking you to tell us about how you came to find Jennifer after she had been teleported with the mirror."

"Well, several of my staff and I were soon alerted to her disappearance, and after dealing with the overzealous Ederick Thurspire, who was about to arrest the only man who could have saved Jennifer Craw, we went to the Dark Forest to head off Voldemort. The forest was ablaze by the time we arrived, but with the help of some of our allies in the forest we were able to contain the flames as well as disperse the Death Eaters that had gathered there.

"When I arrived, there were signs of a magic blast, and I found Harry Potter, dazed, and holding a part of a broken wand in his hand that once belonged to Voldemort. Apparently as he had struggled for the wand, the Death Eaters had stupefied him, so the soft gold wand that Voldemort held broke, causing the blast. That blast was what allowed us to pinpoint where they were exactly; and with the help of the Unicorns we were able to get to where Voldemort had been.

"I then went over to Jennifer, her fallen form being guarded by Severus Snape, who had been there as a Death Eater. I knew from Severus' reaction that she was not dead; we had spoken in the past of the possibility of attempting to cast Cosmic Sleep as a counter for the instant death spell, although we knew the chances were not favorable. The timing would have to be perfect. But with the help of some speed and time enhancing potions and using the mask to his advantage to hide his casting, he was able to counter the death spell." Severus was suddenly aware of a host of stares upon him but he ignored them, his eyes steadily watching Dumbledore. "After making sure Jennifer was all right, I discovered the mirror beside her, and I immediately took possession of it at that point."

"And according to the Ministry report, you found that the mirror had actually a series of dark spells on it, including entrapment, location, port to specific person, a holding spell, and even a deception spell placed so it would only work on the original owner."

"Correct."

"Could such a complicated matrix of spells be woven into a mirror by any wizard off the street?"

"Not at all. It would take an individual very skilled in the dark arts to perform such a task."

"In your expert opinion, do you think Lucius Malfoy would be one of the individuals who might be able to do this?"

"Yes, he is probably one of the very few I know who could… and would." Dumbledore looked calmly at Lucius, who was staring back with hatred.

"You also helped study one of the other items in evidence, did you not?"

"Yes, I helped the Ministry with the investigation on the inkwell."

"And what did you find, sir?"

"Although it had been magically cleaned, we were able to get trace signatures on the ink that was made last in the well before it had been sold, and were even able to identify the person the ink had been made to write to."

"And that person was?"

"Cornelius Fudge, the late Minister of Magic." A loud rumble erupted in the council, and it took Muse a few moments to frown it back to silence.

"And from the signature, were you able to determine any place the inkwell was used?"

"Yes, one of the locations was the back of the court documents Arthur Weasley saved from being destroyed. The writing, found by Jennifer Craw, by the way, instructed for those papers to disappear or people would disappear in their place." Vallid nodded to him, and redirected the magistrate to the documents a moment.

"These are the same documents that prompted Jennifer to seek out Malfoy in the first place, are they not?"

"Yes, she was present at the meeting in which Arthur released them into my care. I asked her to bring them up to my regular study."

"Did you give her permission to look over them?" Vallid asked.

"No, but I didn't particularly go out of my way to tell her not to look at them either," Dumbledore smiled.

"Tell me a little more about Jennifer Craw. Do you believe she is a dark witch?"

"Jennifer Craw is no more a dark witch than I am." There was a soft chuckle from the council. "Nor is she working for the Ivory Skull, whomever that may be. She has been an asset to Hogwarts from the day she arrived, even though I admit she has a tendency to get into things way over her head sometimes… I think we can blame some of it on that "truth finding" thing that she referred to earlier. She is an excellent teacher that has gained the respect of all of the students, and spends quite a bit of her spare time working with the students as well. She always puts the needs of others before her own, faces all challenges before her with strength and determination, and somehow manages to come out joking more often than not. She does have her faults of course… no one's perfect… but one thing I would never doubt is her integrity," Dumbledore smiled at Jennifer, who was looking back at him with a dazed expression.

"Do you agree with her opinion that the cursed wand was partially responsible for her disinclination towards white magic, and not necessarily a predisposition towards dark magic?"

"Oh, definitely. I never had any doubt of that. But one does tend to get attached to one's wand, especially in her case where the wand also had a very long and great connection to her family, however dark. I do not think I could have convinced her of its effect on her had the wand not left her hands," he said, glancing at Audi. "She would have never seen it as evil because in her capable hands, it never was. However, it did not take long after I found a suitable wand for her that she took my advice and we wrote up the missing wand report, asking that the wand be destroyed after recovery and investigation."

"And the wand you gave to her was out of your personal collection?"

"Well, mine and the school's, yes," Dumbledore smiled. "But it was a wand made with no light or dark intentions like the one she had held, it is special only because of who once wielded it."

"And may I ask who that was?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw." Jennifer promptly fell off her chair. "I might have failed to mention that fact to Jennifer, however," Dumbledore added. "Although I do believe I told her it was a part of a set." Vallid stared at Dumbledore. He felt other eyes on him as well.

"You actually lent one of Rowena Ravenclaw's wands to Jennifer?"

"Of course! It was Jennifer Craw," Dumbledore smiled. "I had this curious hunch it would take to her, and it did. Jennifer has great reason and wisdom, and the good sense to follow it. She could use more self-confidence though," he added, "but, as I said, no one's perfect."

The defense's case went swiftly downhill from there.

They weren't about to cross-examine Albus Dumbledore; they knew it would hurt them more than help. Reluctantly they allowed Vallid to continue, huddling back and forth between them as they discussed their options. It was quite evident by this point that further character defamation was not going to help.

Arthur Weasley then took the stand, getting into more detail about the court papers and evidence, as well as testifying about Malfoy's outburst in the cell. He even added some testimony of his own about how the pawn shop's ledger dates suspiciously matched certain events, from planned Ministry raids to the disappearance of Fudge in the case of the inkwell. The defense did get in a few jabs about Weasley having a few illegal magically altered Muggle items, but Vallid pointed out that all of that had cleared and explained before he was even elected as Minister, and the defense stormed back to their table. Statements from other witnesses piled onto the magistrate table for the council to look over later, and Vallid, looking satisfied, handed the floor to the defense, who immediately requested five minutes. Vallid agreed, plopping down in her chair, shoving her notes to the side and putting her feet up on the table as she watched an argument start up between Lucius, Audi, and Bowyer.

"I love my job," Vallid declared with a smirk, watching their faces with interest.

* * *

It was late the same evening when Vallid got a knock on the door of her suite. She opened it to see Dumbledore, and let him in with a smile. The candles, which were dim a moment ago, flickered more brightly as they sat down.

"I had a feeling it was you," Vallid smiled.

"Who else would be able to get past your personal greeting committee downstairs?" he asked, his eyes twinkling amusedly as he accepted the cup she handed him. "I wanted to explain why I had to leave for a while during the trial, especially since it's something that concerns you directly."

"Oh?" Vallid asked curiously.

"Yes, Lunette. You see, we had an unexpected guest Apparate directly into the castle," Dumbledore said calmly. "I had quite a long conversation with one illustrious student of mine, Harry Potter, who, it seems, had met her before." Vallid blinked in surprise, then sighed.

"It's official, Audacious Belle is neglecting all of her duties," she brooded.

"Perhaps I myself am to blame, having her look after so many people for me," Dumbledore mused. "I had put a lot of faith in Audi, but I never thought it would be misplaced."

"Well, I haven't given up on her, not yet. I'm sure she has good reason for helping the Ivory Skull," Vallid said gently. "I want you to know that I really hated dancing around the issue in that court room but I really had no choice."

"Yes, I know, and I agree. No reason to worry, however," Dumbledore said, "There's little doubt now it'll go in our favor. As for Audi's other young charge, I have her with a friend at the moment, safe and sound for now."

"Well, my work is nearly finished here, so I'll gladly take over Audacious' personal responsibilities for awhile," Vallid said, "I say, though, of all the people I expected to get a bit over their head when it comes to Auror work, Audi would have been the last on my list."

"This from the woman who used to thrive on getting over her own head," Dumbledore teased.

"Nonsense! Don't you read the papers? I am the famous Lunette Vallid, and I never make a mistake," Vallid chuckled. Dumbledore took out a mirror and put it in front of her. "Cheater," she added with a grin, taking a sip of her drink.


	26. Harry Potter

Chapter Twenty-Six

Harry Potter

Fragrant spring breezes drifted into the gym as Professor Craw opened up the windows, ignoring the protests of Professor Snape who was updating the tournament charts below.

Harry Potter had watched the couple long enough to know that Snape tended to back off when it came to trivial things like this, however, and Craw was right in that the room had been terribly stuffy. Ron stood next to him, shifting from side to side to see whom he was going to duel next.

"'Cor, it's Seamus!" Ron said, making a face.

"What are you worried about? He's already lost once, and you haven't lost any," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but he's cracking good. It was just a fluke that he lost that last time," said Ron.

"It wasn't a fluke. Millicent cheated and Snape missed it, or pretended not to see it," Harry said. "I tried to tell Craw, but you know how she is about dueling decisions. Looks like I'm up against Justin, we're both one and one," Harry sighed. Harry had the unlucky draw of getting Malfoy his first match back after being out of the club for a month. Craw and Snape said nothing to him about the long absence after the imprisonment of his father, and instead put him back in the tournament with no losses. It seemed that Malfoy took special pleasure in defeating him, Harry thought dourly, and had been bragging about the match ever since.

"Pathetic, he couldn't even hold onto his wand," Draco had mentioned afterwards, always loud enough for Harry to hear. "Amazing he's lasted this long." Harry tried to put it out of his mind, looking back at the board.

"Hey, Parvati and Draco will have to fight this time," Ron said. "He's the only one she hasn't dueled yet. Bet you she throws the match."

"She wouldn't dare!" Hermione said, walking up. Hermione had been out of the running since last week, but decided to come and show support. In fact, most of the rest of the losing club members were still coming as well. "After all, she _is_ still a Gryffindor, and she has one loss already. And we can't lose this one. Slytherin is already getting first year, and the only fifth years we have left are Ginny and Creevy, and they're both down by one already." The first year Slytherins had quickly eliminated the competition, leaving only their house left in the tournament. The only real competition for the second year Gryffindors was Amadeus Longbottom, but he was the only second year still without a loss. Third and fourth were still up in the air with strong duelers in every house. No, someone was definitely going to have to take Draco down soon.

Just then a group of Slytherins came in, including Draco, Millicent and Vince. Vince headed to the bench as the other two checked the board, Millicent looking none too happy.

"Ha, she just figured out she had to sit out today, we've got an odd number left," Ron smirked.

"Good, she deserves to sit out after the trick last week," Hermione said, looking at her with dislike.

"Draco doesn't look too happy either," Harry said.

It was true, Draco looked even broodier than normal as he stepped up into his row. As Craw walked back towards them with a smile, the rest of the students also fell into their rows for their forms. She smiled warmly at them as she passed, whispering soft 'good lucks' to all of them. She hadn't noticed the windows silently sliding closed as she spoke to them.

"Hurry up, let's get started so we aren't here all night again," Professor Snape snapped in annoyance at the stragglers.

Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for first and second years during forms, right under Snape's watchful eye. Snape stopped to correct Perry, a second year student, muttering at him about following direction and not looking at his own feet, and was too busy to see the windows creeping open behind him. A few students chuckled, causing Snape to look up with a suspicious stare. Craw stopped and straightened Harry's arm, winking at him.

After a couple more runs they sorted to the spar rings, and Harry had Justin had been drawn for the first match for Craw's side, and Draco and Parvati for Snape's. Ron and Hermione went over the watch the Draco match, and Ginny stayed behind to watch Harry's.

Justin from Hufflepuff had grown quite a bit over the last few months, but although that was sometimes helpful on the Quidditch Pitch, it could be a disadvantage in the ring. Harry moved quickly as time was called, casting a holding spell on Justin's wrists. Justin quickly melted the holding strands away and jumped back again taking a blocking stance, watching Harry carefully.

"_Chersus movere_!" Harry cast a slowness spell, which Justin blocked, casting a sleep spell in response. Harry was only able to partially block, and suddenly felt tired, stifling a yawn. He quickly cast an awakeness spell on himself before sliding down to one knee to protect against any oncoming spells as he moved to cast his next spell.

"_Meringue surprise_!" Harry intoned, aiming at Justin. Out of thin air materialized a cream pie, hitting Justin square in the face. As Justin reached up to clear his eyes, Harry was able to cast disarm and knock him flat on his back. Everyone around the ring laughed and clapped, picking on Justin, who was still trying to clean the pie off of himself. Professor Craw was laughing as well, shaking her head at Harry.

"All right, which professor taught you that spell, because it definitely wasn't one of us," she grinned curiously. "Filius?"

"No, actually, Ron's brother Fred. It's legal, isn't it?"

"Yes, you can use it. Good try, Justin, thought for sure you had him there for a moment. Harry, you need to work on your reflex blocks or you're not going to make it another round, you know. Now be a good sport and help clean Justin up."

"Half a moment," Justin protested, "this isn't that bad," he added, tasting the meringue.

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" Harry asked quietly as he stepped out of the ring. Craw frowned at the closed windows, which opened themselves up again. Harry then went over to Ron and Hermione, who were shaking their heads as they talked among themselves, watching as Snape called a pair of first years into the ring.

"What's wrong, did Patil throw the match?" Harry asked when he got over to them.

"No, Malfoy did," Hermione said, "Probably just to keep her in another round."

"That means I'm the only sixth year who hasn't lost yet!" Ron grinned.

"You also haven't been up against me yet," Harry pointed out.

"Hey, I can beat you too, you know," Ron said challengingly.

"We'll have to see about that," Harry grinned.

Just then there was a loud shattering sound and everyone looked up to see several broken windows above. Craw and Snape grimaced at each other.

"Don't look at me, I fixed them last time. It's your turn," Snape muttered at her. Craw looked triumphant.

"Very well. I'll fix them after we finish tonight then," Craw said, grateful for the gentle breeze now swirling back into the room.

* * *

The next day was rainy and dismal, so Harry and his friends decided to spend their afternoon off in the Great Hall. They were taking turns playing winners at chess, and Hermione and Ron were up. Although the least experienced of the group, Hermione often got nudges from Ginny beside her, despite Ron's threatening glares at his sister. It was about the time that Harry thought Ron was going to bind Ginny's hands back that the owl post arrived, their packages tightly sealed from the rain.

Hedwig dropped down with Harry's _Daily Prophet_ subscription, and Ron's owl dropped down two letters, one for him and one for Ginny from their mum.

"No Pig, you're all wet!" Ron exclaimed as the tiny owl tried to land on his shoulder, ruffling his feathers. Pigwidgeon tilted his head to one side, hooting quizzically, but didn't move, preferring to stay in a warm, dry hall rather than go back out in the rain.

Harry carefully took unsealed the bluish film on the paper, the water-sealed bag quickly disintegrating at his touch and unrolled it, adjusting his glasses in surprise as he read the headline: Ivory Skull Supposedly Dead, Ministry Uncovers Secret Identity.

"Listen to this, all. 'Deputy Thurspire from the Ministry Investigations Department has recently revealed that the mastermind behind the Skull attacks was actually a member of the Department of Mysteries named Theo Camden, recently transferred from the United States a few months ago, just before the attacks began. The investigation has shown that the Mystery agent had been in the same location in every instance, and speculated to have acquired a cursed wand that was supposedly once owned by the notorious dark wizard, Mallus Craw. However, when Camden's body was found along with several others in the Decker house in January, no wand was recovered.'" Harry look up at them. "Whoever killed Camden must have taken the wand, since we know Craw doesn't have it back yet."

"Wait a moment, Harry, we shouldn't put too much faith in this article," said Hermione.

"You haven't trusted the paper ever since you caught that bug reporter a few years ago," Ron pointed out.

"No, it isn't that. Don't you remember what Craw said about Thurspire last week? She said if he had had any brain at all he could almost pass as Trelawney's long lost brother." Ginny covered her mouth to keep from chuckling. She had more than her fill of the Divinations professor having her for a double class on Mondays.

"Yes, but what if he is right and this man was the Ivory Skull? It says here that the wand was used in the same places he was. He also had the Mark on his arm so he may have been posing as a Death Eater… that is how he had inside knowledge of who the Death Eaters were."

"Well so does Snape, but he doesn't go out murdering them all. Having a Mark doesn't prove anything," Ron said.

"Not to mention Snape wouldn't have been stupid enough to try and use Craw's wand, not that he'd have taken it anyhow. Nobody can control that wand but her. Whoever has it is probably already out of their own mind," Hermione said.

"I wonder if Voldemort could control that wand," Harry said. Ron tried to hush him, but Harry ignored him. "Think about it. He lost his old wand, what more powerful dark wand is there than Craw's wand? And they say this man died without a sign of injury, which probably means he died of the Killing Curse. One things for sure; if Voldemort does have it, we may be in more danger than ever before." Just then, Ron kicked Harry so hard that Harry yelped and glared at him. "What is it, Ron? You can't be bothered by my saying his name still, are you?"

"I believe he's trying to warn you that I am standing right behind you," said Snape. The professor then plucked the paper out of Harry's hands, glancing at it. His frown deepened into a scowl as he flung the paper back down, giving each of them a searching look before his gaze settled coldly onto Harry.

"Whatever it is that you are plotting, Mr. Potter, I suggest you forget it before your meddling lands you out of Hogwarts for good. I know you're up to something, and rest assured, if you so much bend one rule I will find out about it," Snape swore with a snarl, before continuing down the row, his eyes suspiciously watching them as he moved away. They watched him leave dubiously before turning back to the table.

"Next time I try to get your attention, listen. You know how he always shows up anytime anyone breathes his name," Ron said, moving his castle across the chessboard.

"How do you suppose Craw lost the wand?" Ginny asked, nudging Hermione to move her bishop. "She's so careful about, well, everything she does. I can't see her just randomly misplacing something that important and dangerous."

"All I know is that she 'misplaced' it on Halloween, and everyone's been looking for it since, including Sirius," Harry said. "I think it must have been stolen, and if this is who took it, whoever killed him has it now."

"Unless the person who found him took it," Ginny pointed out. "Anyone know who that was?"

"According to the _Daily Prophet_ it was Madame Belle, but she's a friend of Craw's," Harry said, "You'd think she would have given it back to her she found it, unless…"

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione prompted impatiently.

"Belle's from the States and she came about the same time this man did. What if she is a part of the Ivory Skull too?"

"But Harry, Belle is an Auror and a Truth Seeker. Surely she wouldn't do anything like that."

"But the Ivory Skull doesn't target innocent people. He's killing Death Eaters. Perhaps she felt this was the only way they could be brought to justice," Harry said, leaning back.

"Suspected Death Eaters," Hermione automatically corrected, then thought about it. "Do you think she is going along to search out who the real Death Eaters are from the ones suspected of being them?"

"That would make sense. Maybe she felt as if she couldn't stop him so tried to control him," Harry said.

"That wouldn't explain why she wouldn't give Craw back the wand after he was dead, though," Hermione said.

"Harry, Hermione," Ron protested, his finger tapping impatiently on the black queen. "We're not in a position to find out. You heard Snape; he's watching us. Leave it alone."

"I can't leave it alone, not if there's any possibility at all that Voldemort might have that wand," sighed Harry. "We need to find a way to get to Madame Belle to talk to her."

"Harry, how are we going to do that? We don't even know where she is," Ginny said.

"Sirius might," Harry said. The other three looked at each other doubtfully. "I think I'll go talk to him. Maybe he knows something he hasn't let on yet."

* * *

"Whatever you're up to Harry, forget it," Sirius said. Hagrid didn't look any more sympathetic, his hands busy rubbing down a rain-drenched lightning kitten with a towel as sparks flew up around them. "What question would you have to ask Madame Belle that someone else can't answer?" Harry sighed and showed Sirius the paper. He read through it before shaking his head. "Frankly Harry, Thurspire isn't exactly high on my list of reliable sources. He probably figures he's safer accusing the dead right now. I'm pretty sure I made it plain that all the fires of Hell wouldn't help him if he ever tried accusing me again," Sirius said, eyes flashing. He handed the paper back to Harry. "So you want to talk to her and find out if he was the Ivory Skull?"

"Actually, I'm more worried about where the wand is," Harry admitted. "What if Voldemort killed him and took the wand?" Harry asked. "It does sound like he was killed by the Killing Curse."

"Voldemort doesn't have the wand, Harry, don't worry about that. If he had taken it, I think we would have known about it by now. As for who does have the wand, let me assure you there's quite a number of people looking for it, including me. You'd be better off just worrying about your studies."

"Has the wand been used at all since Camden died?" Harry asked. "I know the Ministry has been keeping track of it."

"Harry, I know you just want to help, but I think it'd be better if you stayed clear of this one. It's getting late. The four of you should get back to the school before you get into trouble again," Sirius said, nudging them towards the door of Hagrid's cottage.

"That went about how I expected," Ron said as they headed back out in the tapering rain.

"Well, there is one more option," Hermione said, "and that's to try talking to Thurspire. Harry, hasn't he wanted to talk to you ever since Pettigrew got put in prison? I bet he'd talk to you and we know where he is."

"Yes, but I got the impression that the only reason he wanted to talk to me was to try and get some dirt on Snape or Craw," Harry said.

"You're the one who wants to find out about the wand, Harry. You're going to either talk to who's willing to talk to you or drop it," Hermione said.

"Hermione's got a point Harry, but so does Sirius," Ginny said. "Perhaps we should just leave it alone. Craw can take care of herself without us interfering."

"This is more than just Craw now. That wand is dangerous. It's killed half a dozen people already. Shrieking Death, remember? Hardly anyone knows it, but the wand does," Harry said, smacking the paper. "I think I will send an Owl Post. I've got to at least try."

Thurspire quickly responded to Harry's note. Just after lights out when the rain had finally come to an end and the students settled off to sleep, Hedwig flew in dropping off the note on Harry's head.

Meet me just inside the Dark Forest near the split elm within an hour of reading this if you're serious about talking to me. –E. Thurspire.

Harry didn't hesitate, quickly slipping on his shoes and fishing out his Invisibility Cloak, drawing it around him as he headed down the stairs. It was very cold out now and Harry shivered, trying to keep his teeth from chattering as he headed down to the grounds. Fog was beginning to settle in and he'd forgotten his lantern, not that he really wanted to be noticed in any case.

As he approached he saw the pale blue glow of a wisp light. Pausing out of view, he slipped off his cloak and walked over to the man he'd met only briefly twice before; once at the Ministry Ball and once in the halls of Hogwarts after Ginny had been bitten by the Venowraith. It was without a doubt him though; the blonde hair and sharp features setting him apart even in the dark.

"Ah, good evening, Mr. Potter. Good of you to come meet me in such short notice. Since you're here, would you mind answering some questions for me as well as whatever it was you wanted to talk about?" Thurspire asked.

"If you don't mind answering mine," Harry nodded.

"Very well! I'm sure we can make this chat mutually beneficial. I will even let you start," he smiled.

"All right then," Harry said, deciding the forward approach would be best. "Who do you think has Professor Craw's old wand?"

"Well, you don't waste any punches, do you?" Thurspire said with amusement. "Are you thinking of going into investigation? Well, anyhow, I've pretty much narrowed it down to two or three people who might have it, and with your help, perhaps I can narrow it down to one."

"How can I help?" Harry asked.

"Can you tell me if you've noticed Professor Snape behaving out of the ordinary lately?" Thurspire asked. Harry frowned. That didn't take him long at all.

"No, not really, same old disagreeable self. Well, perhaps not quite as disagreeable since he got engaged, but all and all about the same. Talked with him today, as a matter of fact," Harry admitted.

"Ah? Anything of interest?" Thurspire asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, same old stuff. Telling me to stop meddling or I'm going to get expelled… but honestly, he always says that," Harry shrugged. Thurspire smiled thinly.

"And why was he saying it this time?"

"Oh, my friends and I were talking about the paper. About Theo Camden. Do you really think he had the wand?"

"Oh, no doubt about it, dear boy," Thurspire said with a nod. "Did Snape seem overly upset about the article?"

"No, not really. I think he was more irritated at us at any rate," Harry said thoughtfully. "Besides, why would he be upset about it?"

"Well, because I have it on good authority that he and Madame Belle have met several times over the last few months," Thurspire said, "and I'm quite sure that he is working for the Ivory Skull himself."

"Wait, you mean he _was_, don't you? I mean, not that I think Snape was, but… the Ivory Skull is dead, isn't he?"

"No, I do mean is. I think that the Ivory Skull isn't dead at all. You see, I never saw the body after the initial investigation. Madame Belle said she had it "sent home," wherever home is. At the time I thought the States, but I'm not so sure now. I believe the death was in fact a sham. And although he looked quite dead, if I'm not mistaken he actually took a Sleeping Death potion. The only one that's been around both Camden and Belle who had the expertise to make the potion, had the time, and perhaps had the motive, was Severus Snape," said Thurspire.

"How very clever of you!" a voice cackled from behind them. "And nobody thought you had it in you, Thurspire." Madame Belle stepped into view, her wand pointed directly at them. "Unfortunately, I now can't let either of you free to divulge that information to anyone until Voldemort is dead. I am sorry, I'm sure you won't be detained much longer," she added. "_Rodentius!_"

Before Harry could even think of grabbing for his wand, he felt himself shrink, his nose and cheeks feeling itchy as whiskers sprouted from his face. As his eyes refocused and hearing retuned he heard the old witch's cackle again as she picked him and another grey mouse up by the tail.

"Now, my little cheese biters, let's see what he wants me to do with you two. Don't fret too much, dearies. I'll make sure there's no cats to bother you and you'll have plenty to eat." She popped them both into a small wire cage and fumbled around for her key, transporting them all out of the Dark Forest.


	27. The Ivory Skull

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Ivory Skull

Jennifer handed her coffee to Severus and went to get the door, which was being pounded on frantically. As she opened the door, Ron nearly fell in, completely out of breath.

"What are you doing up? It's nearly midnight!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Something's wrong," Ron gasped. "Harry's missing. He's still not back yet, so something must have happened to him."

"Woah! Woah, slow down, back from where?" Jennifer demanded. Severus came up behind her, causing Ron to stop and stare.

"What are you doing here so late?" Ron asked.

"Ron! He's helping me set up O.W.L.S. for next week. Now would you please tell me where Harry is?" Jennifer said impatiently.

"I think he went to talk to Thurspire. He sent a letter earlier tonight. He was worried about the wand… but he left just after lights out and hasn't come back yet."

"All right, I'm coming. I'll be back later, Severus –"

"Oh, no you don't. You're not going anywhere without me," Severus snapped, handing her her cloak. "Besides, you don't even know where to look."

"And you're saying you do?" Jennifer scowled at Severus. The look on his face made her stop and stare at him.

"Weasley, go tell McGonagall and Dumbledore what you know and let him know that Craw and I went after him. Come on, Jennifer, let's go find Potter. I told him not to meddle," he muttered, grabbing his own cloak as they headed out the door. "I guess I should have mentioned to you that he'd gotten into his head that somehow Voldemort had gotten the wand, but I hadn't thought he was going to act on it this quickly." Jennifer stopped short in a panic. "No, no, Voldemort doesn't have your wand. The Skull has it, Theo Camden," Severus said softly. "The death was a ruse to protect certain people who might have been called to testify at Malfoy's trial."

"You mean you've known who the Skull was all this time?" she asked in disbelief.

"Since Halloween. I was standing beside him when he went to distract the Death Eaters to save your neck," he snapped, "so I covered for him and didn't say anything. I hadn't known then that he had taken the wand. Since then, I've cornered Belle on several occasions about it, only to learn that the Skull has it and seems capable of using it without ill effect; how I'm not sure. He wants Voldemort dead, that is certain, and anyone else associated with him."

"And you think Harry's with them?"

"Quite sure. Thurspire is enough of a fool to lead him right to them," Severus muttered, rubbing his arm as it began to burn. He pushed up his sleeve momentarily and covered it again. "On second thought, perhaps you should wait here."

"No," Jennifer said. "I know where you're going, and you're not leaving me behind this time. I know what they'll do if they catch you. I need to go in any case to get the wand back. This time we're in it together or not at all." Jennifer looked unusually stubborn; making it plain she'd go on her own if he tried to stop her. He scowled at her for a moment then reluctantly nodded.

"All right. Stay with me then and follow my lead. This isn't a good time for one of your displays of defiance… that would likely get us both killed. Come on."

* * *

The fog over the Chalk Downs was incredibly thick, and they could barely make out the edge of the cemetery above them. Jennifer quickly donned her Night Shroud as Severus covered himself with chameleon dust and took her hand. Quietly they crept up the side of the hill, stepping carefully, trying not to dislodge any of the rubble below. Voldemort's followers had already assembled, gathered around in circles like ripples in a disturbed pool. The outermost rims were made of mainly of Dementors as well as other types of allied creatures; a couple of Giants, several Trolls, Harpies, a two-headed Ettin and a few Fear-deargs, among others. The inner rings were made of Death Eaters, and despite all the recent losses, over five dozen were in attendance. There was, however, no sign of Potter or the Ivory Skull.

"Must have decided not to risk it," Jennifer whispered, but Severus squeezed her hand hard as a warning to be quiet. He guided her up towards the mausoleum, edging closer so they could hear.

"Perhaps they'll need a little persuasion, yes, but I'm quite sure he's more than capable of taking care of that," Voldemort said, waving it off. "And even if he doesn't, everyone is moving into place, and if he has to be replaced, he can be. Our dear friend Black will soon learn just how hindering it can be to have a werewolf on his side. Any news on the wand?"

"We still haven't found the old woman yet. Her secret keeper returned to the States, and she hasn't contacted Malfoy's estate since the trial," a voice said. Jennifer thought it might have been Crabbe. "Camden's house was abandoned."

"Perhaps we should find a way to persuade her to come to us," Voldemort said with a thin smile. "Go back and find her regular residence, Crabbe, and make sure you leave a few calling cards, hm?"

Jennifer had little doubt what Voldemort meant by a calling card. Audi's quiet Muggle farming community would suffer many unexplained deaths that night, and the corpses would mysteriously show up on her doorstep. She gritted her teeth at the thought of anyone willing to kill just to get someone's attention. He had to be stopped, and he had to be killed to stop him. But Voldemort never went anywhere without a small army to protect him, he was no fool. To get to him, all the rest would have to be wiped out. Perhaps that's what the Skull was doing, Jennifer thought. Was it such a bad thing? But here, despite well over a dozen dead by the skull's hand, stood Voldemort with a number greater than he had had since his return. What was it going to take? Jennifer sighed silently, trying to focus her hearing back to the conversation at hand, when she heard a chillingly familiar voice booming out a spell.

_"Lumos solem!" _

Sunlight poured into the circle, aimed at Voldemort and spreading out into the masses, lighting up the cemetery as if it were midday. As Voldemort and several of the Death Eaters and dark creatures behind him cried out in pain, others were quick to raise their wands, casting a Darkness Veil over the cemetery. Jennifer, standing in her Night Shroud quickly realized her own peril… the spell that had angered Voldemort had also revealed her standing in daylight behind her black silk shroud. As Voldemort ordered a pair of harpies to the top of the mausoleum, Dementors on their own accord flooded over to Jennifer, ignoring the master's orders to wait as they reached for their hoods.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ Severus' voice rang out in front of Jennifer, and a burst of light appeared, shooting out a wave of small birds that shot into the crowd of Dementors like an army of stars. Crying out in pain they dispersed, but not before alerting everyone else to the presence of the two of them. Jennifer, who had been thinking a split second before how she'd never seen a Patronus come out in a swarm like that, suddenly was forced to face a less pleasant reality as several Death Eaters approached with their wands out. A cold laughter rang out as the shroud fell off of her, and she grimaced to hear it.

"You might as well come out, Severus, we all know you are there now. Come, come, surely you do not fear your old friends. Have you come to confess and bring me this girl as a token of your loyalty? Ah, I suppose not, you were probably coming to spy again. It doesn't matter; the gesture would not have saved you anyhow.

"So nice of you to come, dear Jennifer, I have been hearing many interesting things about you. Bring her over to me. We are going to have a little chat," Voldemort continued with an unpleasant smile.

Severus appeared in front of Jennifer as he dusted off the power with one hand, his wand in the other and an unbending determination in his face.

"Jennifer, leave while you can," Severus hissed. Jennifer blinked at him.

"I'll do no such thing," she said flatly pulling out her own wand. "Tell your minions to back off, Voldemort."

"What, or you'll kill us all by casting one of the twelve deaths spells? Perhaps even the Forbidden Death spell, thought to be lost… but known by you, according to your testimony in court. I hardly believe you are capable of a spell of that in the spectrum of your own free will. You would no more kill me than you would the traitor beside you, let alone the dozens that are here. To think you could have killed me last year, but instead chose to pathetically break my wand and failed to bring my reign to an end. While I myself have killed countless times since then without hesitation, just as I can without hesitation chose to kill you right now."

"No," Severus said, blocking her from his view, "Kill me instead, and let Jennifer go." Jennifer's eyes grew wide, realizing what he was doing. She cried out loudly in protest and forced herself in front of Severus, clinging onto him.

"No, no, I won't let you! If you must take one of us, take me. Severus, please don't do this," Jennifer begged. Voldemort laughed again, his smile filled with hatred as well as humor.

"So, you'd think to thwart me with sacrifice? I hadn't realized you were so foolish, Jennifer, or you so sentimental, Severus. But your efforts are completely in vain. Severus' life had been condemned since the moment he betrayed me and has no claim to his own life to sacrifice. As for you, Jennifer, you're much more useful to me alive than dead. You may have failed against me, my dear, but you'll not fail with me. Mortify them."

Several Death Eaters moved at once, casting at each of them with a force Jennifer had never felt before. She collapsed instantly, not being able to feel her own body, locked inside her own mind with only darkness and the voices in her head.

_ Jennifer, how do you expect to get anywhere if you can't even cast a simple white spell like that? Please try harder! We just can't afford to send you to a different school._

_ Keep up, Jen-girl! What's the matter with you? If this had been anyone else casting this spell right now you'd have been dead already. I didn't spend three years of my life getting you ready to have you falter on a curse like that. Do it over!_

I'm through arguing with you over this. I want your word you'll not try anything that stupid again.

_ You were facing Voldemort and all you cast was gold touch?_

Truth Seekers do not use their ability for personal vindication. They do not steal knowledge, and they don't make up lies and pass them off as the truth. But you are not a Truth Seeker. Your mother was, bless her spirit. But she is gone, leaving nothing behind but a child who tries to play people like a game.

_No wait! He said that to protect me, _Jennifer suddenly thought to herself, somewhat aware that she was clutching her head, even though she couldn't feel it, _and Severus was only mad because he cares about me… and Mother… and Dad… and so I don't like killing people, how is that a failure?_

"Impressive, Severus, very impressive," said a cold voice outside of her head. It sounded very close. " I had never thought you capable of fighting that spell. Not that it will save you, and it will definitely not save her. Disarm him and torture him as you like, just make sure you keep him alive. He will soon regret ever working against me. Come, Jennifer, it is time you embraced the darkness that you thought you had mastered for so long. Stand and follow. _Imperio_. Do not bother to fight it, slave," he smiled thinly as Jennifer got up. "You know now it won't do any good. You have only your own failures to blame."

"A Craw never fails at anything," a voice called out. Jennifer knew the voice at once, but it didn't make sense that she had heard it, or was it the voice in her head? It sounded so real. Voldemort had spun around, and hissed at some of the Death Eaters to move towards it. "A Craw never succumbs to their enemy! A Craw never serves any will but her own! And a Craw never rests without vengeance!"

Suddenly there was complete and utter silence, the last words Jennifer had heard still ringing in her ears. No spell of defiance could have caused her to fight so strongly as she wanted to do now. The words and the voice behind them breached no argument… Jennifer had always known when not to argue with that voice. Her doubts and failures were quickly pushed away and forgotten, knowing that now they weren't important, and all that was important was the matter at hand. She was aware of her hands on her head again, and at last she could feel them as well as the presence of intense pressure pushing around her.

Opening her eyes she found herself standing in a gale of blue light, speeding like wind across the cemetery from behind her as Death Eaters and creatures fell around her feet, their hands covering their ears in apparent pain. Only Voldemort was standing, recoiling with pain and anger, casting a spell that blasted into the mausoleum, causing a pillar to fall and shaking the structure. The light and pressure stopped, and Jennifer took out her wand, her eyes still focused on where Voldemort was aiming. Then she saw them, appearing over the eaves… Audi Belle on one side, Harry Potter on the other, both of them with their wands pointed at Voldemort. In the center was the man who everyone else knew as Theo Camden. But he could not have hidden his identity from her, even had she not been a Truth Seeker at all. There was no mistaking him.

"Dad?" she said, faltering when she couldn't hear her own voice. Audi pointed her wand at Jennifer and Jennifer felt her hearing return, immediately filled with the sounds of moaning. "Dad, you're the Ivory Skull?"

"Stay alert, Jen-girl," Thomas Craw warned, "and back away from the pack. Grab your wand, Snape, Hurry, before the rest of his ilk come to! Get her back from there!"

Snape, who was now slowly standing, had a rather stunned, annoyed expression on his face, glaring at Craw as if seeing him for the first time. He summoned his wand over, turning to keep an eye on Voldemort as he stepped over to join Jennifer. But Voldemort was not watching them as they backed away. His eyes were staring with intense hatred up on the mausoleum.

"Ah, now it all comes clear. You had never doubted I was alive, did you, Thomas? And when I was able to return, you decided that if you faked your death it would protect your precious wife and daughter. Your wife, however, was a meddler, and couldn't keep her nose out of things when you had gone, so one of my more faithful servants had her disposed of. And that is when the deaths started, wasn't it? You always were weak and sentimental… of course, not as weak as she was."

"_Crucio!_" Thomas snarled, a strong red ray flashing down at Voldemort. Jennifer started to protest when something they had not anticipated happened. All of the Death Eaters who had been struggling to get up now fell again in pain. Beside her, Severus fell to his knees, gritting his teeth. Her stomach dropped as realization crept in, her face white as a sheet.

"No, no! Dad, stop, STOP! Look at them, they're all connected to him!" Jennifer begged. "You can't do this!"

Above, Thomas too was shaking with pain, reluctantly pulling the wand back, having enjoyed watching Voldemort writhe too much to acknowledge his own.

"Thomas, you can't do this, not now. We need to get out of here," Audi hissed.

"He must have cursed the Marks so that any spell used directly on him would reflect on anyone wearing them," Harry said. "You'll end up killing yourself and all the others if you do it!"

Down below, Jennifer helped Severus to his feet, glaring up towards her father, trying to figure out what to do next.

"If you say this is going to complicate things, I'm going to hurt you," Jennifer muttered, putting an arm around him.

"Too late," he grunted. "Let's Apparate to them and try to get all of us out of here."

Thomas was standing at the edge when they arrived, seething with anger.

"So this is how you protect yourself against disloyalty these days," Thomas called down, "or so you think. But you have effectively given me a way to kill all of my enemies at once without effort!"

"Would that you succeed, you would be taking yourself and dozens of other lives with you, including that traitor whom I assume is up there with you now."

"Fair price for what is gained, a world without you in it," Thomas shouted down, taking a defensive posture. "Sorry, Snape, would have like to have known you better."

"Quite all right. Let me lend you a hand," Severus said stepping forward his wand out.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Thomas suddenly found himself getting blasted from behind, launching him off the mausoleum and down to the ground below. Jennifer quickly held out her left hand, pulling the cursed wand to her.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Beside her another blast went off and Severus staggered back, his wand shooting out of his hand. Harry quickly picked it up, his face pale. "I hope I don't get expelled for that," he muttered.

Belle dove down by Thomas' side, standing over him with her wand drawn, staring almost daringly at the Death Eaters who all had their wands aimed at them. Voldemort was laughing, a cold, hissing laugh that did nothing but fuel Jennifer's temper even more.

"Now we're going to do this my way," Jennifer snapped taking a stand where her father was a moment before.

"Well done, Jennifer, it was quite a pleasure watching you deliver your father to me."

"Oh, I'm not done helping you yet, Voldemort. If those two idiots want to die along with you, fine, but they're not going without me. You want to learn the Forbidden Death Spell? I'll give you a first hand look at it!" Jennifer said, switching the wands so she had the cursed wand. "I'll even use the Mallus wand to do it."

"You couldn't kill anyone, Jennifer. You are too much of a coward to kill. You didn't even try to kill me last year when you actually had a chance." Voldemort snorted. "Let me remind you! _Mortify!" _ The beam hit Jennifer square on, but it didn't seem to do anything, her anger too intense for the curse to follow through. Snorting softly, she ignored it and after deafening her father and Belle, cast the Shrieking Death below. The spell was intense as it wailed out from the wand, causing everyone to recoil again in its wake. Then, when the majority of Death Eaters were down, she began waving her wand in a circle in the air, watching Voldemort closely for any sign of retaliation. The fog and mist that had draped the downs was now spun like cotton candy above her head, turning black as pitch as it formed into a menacing cloud above her, growing bigger with every movement. Her hair flew back in a strange, phantom wind giving her an altogether different appearance than what Harry had ever seen. He shivered slightly, still keeping an eye on Snape. Whatever she was up to, he couldn't help but trust her plan over Snape's, and nervously watched her while still pointing his wand at the other teacher.

"Black death gather at my will,

Mist befoul and sickness kill,

Ascend with disease and taint the air,

For all must breathe and feel despair!

_Epus!"_

"Jen-girl, what are you doing?" yelled Craw. "Harry, stop her!"

"_Rodentox!_"

"Don't just stand there, you fools, get her!" Voldemort ordered.

"_Meritox! Ash! Pestilen! Ambien_!"

"Jennifer?" Severus said in disbelief.

One word more, it was all it would take, to send seven plagues into the wind, and everyone there under the spell would have instantly been ripped asunder by the vessels of the seven as they raced in different directions to accomplish their deed. But Jennifer had never had any intention of finishing it. She switched to her other wand as calmly as if she had been teaching her class a new spell and flicked it towards the cloud, now as large as the entire cemetery, letting out an array of silver sparks that sprayed upon it.

"_Familiarus pluvias_," she said, watching as the cloud brilliantly turned to white like a ray of hope over a forgotten land. Light poured over the cemetery, followed by a strange rumble of thunder.

It was not long before the first dog fell out of the cloud. Then a cat. Several rats… a flock of owls, and a ton of frogs, and then another cat, and another… raining like hail from a storm, immediately attacking the enemies of the caster when they reached the ground.

"Hedwig!" Harry said in surprise, seeing his owl flapping over one of the Ettin's heads as Crookshanks bedeviled scratches all over the giant's legs. He saw Pigwidgeon swooping over a Death Eater, snatching away his wand, and others he didn't recognize from the school descending on other Death Eaters and doing the same. Ravens pecked at on the top of hooded heads as they tried to spell them off, and frogs jumped at them throwing the cemetery into chaos. Ratfly descended to Jennifer's shoulder as she knelt to one knee for cover. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a large lizard drop.

"Ratfly, go find Rasputin and take off his eye patch, there's a good boy," Jennifer grinned, nudging him off her shoulder. "That monitor basilisk should keep them busy for awhile." A colorful bird descended onto the mausoleum, squawking noisily. "Hello, Gideon, be careful, it's nuts down there. Harry, stay up here with Severus, I'm going to go see if I can get Dad up here before Audi and he discover the basilisk the hard way."

"I can tell it to leave off if you want," Harry suggested.

"Stay here and do as your told," Snape snarled, getting up. "And give me back my wand!"

"Go ahead and give it to him if you want to, Harry," Jennifer said as she hopped down. Reluctantly Harry held the wand out and Severus snatched it away, glaring at him.

Many of the Death Eaters had decided to Disapparate rather than be overwhelmed by animals. Others were covered in bite marks and scratches, trying every spell they could think of to try and get them off, often at the expense of losing their wands. Others stood totally petrified, and Jennifer calmly shoved one aside to get to where Belle and her father were.

"Are you all right, Dad?" Jennifer asked, pausing to block a spell that had been thrown at them. She countered easily but didn't bother to reciprocate, for the Death Eater had been surrounded by familiars. Even Hagrid's dog Fang was there, barking at Death Eaters for show and every now and then running behind the building for cover.

"How dare you ask me if I'm all right?" Thomas said hoarsely wincing in pain. His head was bleeding to one side and Belle had tied one of his legs up.

"I love you too, Dad. Audi, can you get him out of here?" Jennifer asked, still trying to stay alert. Audi was busy casting entangling at the feet of the Ettin, causing him to fall. As Jennifer turned back towards them she noticed a dark cloudy mist descending behind them, and Jennifer dove to protect her father, covering him with her own body as the mist reformed.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort cast at them with a hissing voice.

But as Jennifer prepared for the worst, a burst of flames singed her back, causing her to cry out in pain. Belle quickly turned around and with snap reflexes cast daylight at the figure who was already backing away from the intense fire. The bright light seared towards him, blindingly strong in the dark surroundings. With a cry of intense pain and anger that was echoed by a handful of other Death Eaters, Voldemort Disapparated, soon followed by those few who still remained. Only the sound of the squawking, squeaking, hooting familiars was left, licking their wounds and looking annoyingly inquisitive. Slowly Jennifer lifted herself up and turned around, wincing from her burns. Nestled behind her was newborn phoenix chick sitting in a pile of ashes. Realizing what must have happened, Jennifer inhaled loudly and carefully scooped up the chick, wrapping it protectively in her robe.

"I owe you one, Fawkes," Jennifer said quietly, kissing the chick on the head. "Didn't mean to call you, though. I must have gotten every familiar in the entire school."

"Well, I must say, that was the most familiars I've ever seen anyone pull out of a familiar rain," Belle said, a wave of relief in her own voice. "It was, at least, quite a show," she said. "You all right, Jen-girl? Let me take a look at your father."

Harry and Severus approached, Harry with Hedwig on his shoulder and Severus carrying Rasputin, the patch safely over the basilisk's good eye as he surveyed them through his yellow glass one.

"He's going to need medical attention soon. I think he hit his head pretty hard," Belle said as they leaned over him. He had lost consciousness after the flames had washed over them, and his bandages were already rippled with blood. Jennifer felt horrible. She knew he was going to be angry with her, and knew he had a right to be. Had she just caused what she tried so desperately to keep him from doing? Was he going to die because of her?

Just then she felt a hand on her arm, and heard the chic in her lap trill happily. Looking up she saw Dumbledore gazing down at Thomas with concern. He did not, however, seem very surprised to see him.

"Poppy? Would you come over here, please?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore!" Poppy Pomfrey rushed over, and Jennifer was suddenly aware that most of the staff were present, rounding up familiars and putting the petrified onto stretchers. Poppy took one look at Thomas and shooed everyone else back. Jennifer stood slowly up, gritting her teeth, carefully cradling Fawkes and offering him to Dumbledore, who gently took him into his arm, smiling.

"Ah, now that explains what happened to your back," Dumbledore said softly, petting the chick. "You must have risked your life for at least one person tonight… why do I suspect it was more than that?"

"It's a long story, Professor," Jennifer sighed.

"Yes, I suspected that it would be. But it's late, and you are injured, and it can wait until the morning. Then all of us, yes that includes you too, Audi, are going to have a nice relaxing talk," he smiled pleasantly.


	28. Differing Points of View

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Differing Points of View

Jennifer nodded to the Azkaban enchanters as she slipped into the back room of the hospital wing, pausing at the door. Severus was sitting by her father's bed, talking quietly with him. Well, at least they seemed to get along, she thought to herself with irritation. Before he had 'died,' things had hardly been smooth going between Jennifer and her father. She knew the tension was mostly out of concern, a disagreement of how to do things that had developed as she grew up. She also knew that he cared a great deal about her, and somehow that made the arguments and tension between them worse. And now here he was, and very much alive… although what life it was going to be for him now she wasn't sure.

Somehow it seemed wrong to think of her father imprisoned beside the likes of Pettigrew and Malfoy; but in her heart she understood why he belonged there. How many lives had he destroyed? How many more had he been prepared to kill? How was he any better than Voldemort really? But he was better to Jennifer, and things weren't as simple as that. Her black and white world was coated in grey, and she was quite sure it was going to take a long time for her to sort her feelings out. Gathering up her courage, she went over to them. Severus offered her the chair, standing behind her.

"Good morning, Dad. How are you feeling?" Jennifer asked.

"Like I got spelled in the back and nearly killed by my own daughter," he grunted disapprovingly at her.

"So what? You were going to kill yourself anyway," Jennifer retorted. "Again."

"No! I was going to kill Voldemort, which you had failed to do yourself! No one wears this Mark without having caused death. Had we all died, it would have meant wiping out the entire Death Eater scourge, and anyone Marked who had later turned against him would have understood."

"You are not a judge, nor do you have the right to speak for others," Jennifer snapped angrily. Severus put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come now, you both need to calm down. This is no way to act after…"

"Severus, you would have been willing to die to have Voldemort killed, would you not?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, however…"

"And what about all the families who would have lost loved ones, Dad?" Jennifer asked angrily. "Did you even care to think about that for one split second? You kill fifty men you affect hundreds of people! And don't try to tell me for one instant that you would have even considered it if Mother had been down there with that cursed thing on her arm! As for me not killing him when I had a chance, thank the stars I didn't! I'd have lost Severus without knowing it, not to mention several parents of students of this school and not a one of them I don't care about. It doesn't take courage to kill people, Dad. It takes a lot more courage not to. And family mantra or no, revenge isn't worth the price of a life, let alone a soul."

Jennifer got up and turned around to walk out only to see Dumbledore standing at the door, his arms spread out to block Poppy and the two Azkaban guards from rushing in. He stepped out of the way, still keeping the three others back with a gesture.

"Audi should be here in a half an hour, Jennifer. I trust you'll meet us in my study," Dumbledore said calmly. Jennifer nodded and left, quickly disappearing down the hall.

"I should go talk to her." Severus said, glancing at Dumbledore, who nodded. "If you'll excuse me, sir." He bowed slightly to Thomas before heading after her. Thomas leaned back then, looking disagreeable.

"She reminds me of her mother. She even has the same taste in men," Thomas grunted.

"Perhaps similar in some ways," Dumbledore mused, turning to Thomas. "But in other ways, quite different. Severus took my advice when it was offered… you chose another path."

"I'm too old for lectures, Professor, and too old to change my ways. Not that you'll ever have to see me again after I'm well enough to get out of this bed."

"Oh, I wasn't going to lecture. I think your daughter did a good enough job of that all ready, if not a bit louder than I would have. She definitely has some of her father in her as well… your courage, your stubbornness, and perhaps even a bit of your temper," Dumbledore chuckled. "I would not have her any other way. She's one of my best teachers."

"You say that about every teacher you have," Thomas pointed out.

"Well, yes, this is true enough," Dumbledore smiled. "If I didn't think so, they wouldn't be here."

"So, are you going to tell me to what I owe the honor of this visit if you're not here to lecture me?" Thomas asked grumpily.

"I only came to check up on a former student who has gone on a very long and dark journey. I'm not even sure if he's quite finished with it, but in the event that he has, I just wanted him to know that I am always available to talk and would be quite happy to visit him on occasion," he smiled at him.

"You would visit a murderer?" Thomas asked skeptically.

"You have committed many murders. You have committed unforgivable crimes. You have brought unspeakable pain to many who didn't deserve it in the name of justice that you had no right to bestow. However, I have a feeling there will come a day when I will think of you as a friend." Dumbledore got up and Poppy came over with a steaming cup, fussing over Thomas getting overexcited and handing it to him.

"Perhaps you were right, Professor. Perhaps I should have listened to you all those years ago. But it's too late now," Thomas said, drinking down the potion.

"It is never too late to listen, Thomas, so long as there is life. You have your daughter to thank for that chance, of course. And, if you don't mind me saying so, you could learn a lot from listening to her as well. I know I do," he smiled, exiting the room.

* * *

Jennifer was comfortably seated in the red high-backed chair with plush pillows behind her back and Severus sitting at her feet, talking quietly to her. He got up quickly as Dumbledore entered with Harry close behind, and a moment later, Minerva then escorted Audacious in and closed the door behind them.

"Come sit down, Audi. Shall we take it from the top?" Dumbledore suggested after waiting for everyone to settle. "I assume, if I'm not mistaken, that you have always known that Thomas Craw had never died… the first time, or the last."

"Yes, Albus, of course I knew. I had kept an eye on the Craws from the moment they left England, him especially."

"I admit when I asked you to keep an eye on them, I had not really meant for you to go as far as all that," Dumbledore said, ignoring Jennifer's stare.

"Since when have I ever done anything half way?" Audi laughed.

"Perhaps, but you could have at least told _me_ he was alive," Albus chided her. "I had not become suspicious until after the wand was taken. I had heard rumor of a wizard hiding with the Giants once before, curious enough in and of itself, so I had Hagrid go to find out more about it. It was only then that I concluded that he was indeed alive and that you had taken up with him."

"Now, Albus, I wouldn't exactly call it taken up with him. Alice's husband or no, I wasn't about to help him on his killing spree. Rather, I had gone to try and persuade him otherwise and try to talk some sense into him."

"Had I thought for an instant your reason had been any different, Audacious, I'd not have spoken on your behalf in front of the Ministry. I don't necessarily approve of how much you ended up getting involved, but I'm sure you had good reasons for stepping in."

"That came on account of these two, actually. I had been tailing Thomas the night he got it into his head to kill Professor Snape here. Apparently he'd found out that Snape often took the evening patrols and thought to catch him alone. I suspect the last person he expected to see there with him was his daughter, and even more surprised when it became obvious to him that Jen-girl wasn't under any charms and came out of his attempt at dispelling her ready to fight. So he decided it might be best to wait and kill Severus later. I am certain that at that point he still had every intention of killing him, as well as anyone else he knew had any dealings with Voldemort, no matter what the circumstances. All he could think of was trying to avenge Alice's death, and I don't think he realized what he was doing. That's when I finally stepped in and approached him.

"He'd already established the Camden identity and got into the Ministry, impressing them with his knowledge and making a few quick connections with some of the Death Eater sympathizers still left in the building. I met him there and we had a long talk, and I told him about Severus and Jennifer, hoping he'd change his mind and leave him alone. I don't think I convinced him, to be honest, but after that whole fiasco on Halloween, he finally came around. Severus ended up having to cover for him that night because as Camden he had once again become a Death Eater so that he could get closer to his prey."

"You've known since Halloween?" Dumbledore peered quizzically at Severus.

"I didn't know it was Thomas Craw," Severus scowled. "If I had, I would have never agreed to keep it quiet. At the time I hadn't even realized they'd taken the wand, only that he and someone he was with had saved Jennifer. Later on, I kept silent hoping it would earn me enough trust so that I could get the wand back from Audi."

"I didn't have the wand. Craw took it the moment I came back from escorting Jen-girl home. Had it been anyone else but him, it would never have left my side until I returned it, Albus, let me assure you of that. But both of us thought that Jen-girl was acting extremely irrational that night. Had she been killed, Voldemort would have gotten the wand, and Thomas was not going to take the chance that would happen."

"He's one to talk about taking…"

"Jennifer, I understand the circumstances on why you handled that situation the way you did, but in their minds they had a valid point," Dumbledore told her gently. "Audi, the second staged death was because of the trial, was it not?"

"Right in one, Albus. If a query came up about the wand on either side, it may have led to who had it and that he was the Ivory Skull, but the Ministry had declared him dead, so we were covered. I even made sure that Thurspire was the one to investigate so I could talk him out of a toxicology report," she smirked. Severus smirked as well, but quickly changed his expression when Dumbledore glanced at him with a frown. It was obvious he didn't approve of Severus' part in helping with that.

"And what of those that had died alongside him?"

"That was his own doing. I had no idea that he had planned to kill anyone that night, although he had mentioned wanting them dead after they'd killed that couple in Elmsborough. I didn't know he was going to use that murder to cover his own death. We argued after that…well, I don't have to tell you that both of us are rather opinionated people. I wanted him to go ahead and turn himself in but he would hear none of it and threatened to disappear again if I tried to stop him from going after Voldemort. I decided it was best if I kept him at hand so I could perhaps talk some sense into him. I had some limited success; he agreed to lay low for a while until things cooled down. He used the time to try to find out where Voldemort was holing up during the day. Voldemort wasn't even telling his own people that. Anyhow, last night I happened to be on my way to talk to Sirius, who'd been trying to get a hold of me for awhile…"

"Since the trial, actually," Dumbledore nodded.

"Then I came across Thurspire and Harry, who had somehow managed to figure out that 'Camden' was still alive. I knew this would be the end if I'd let them go, and probably would be the end even if I kept them. I brought them with me to the old abandoned Corsiva house, which is where Thomas was staying. Thomas and Harry talked for a long time in the other room," Audi glanced at Harry, "and then when they were done, Thomas had decided that Harry should come along, and that we should try and take Voldemort at the Chalk Downs that night. Thomas knew this was his last chance. Either way, if he survived he was going to turn himself in, I'm quite convinced of that."

"What was it that you two talked about, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"A little about my parents, but mostly about what's happened between Voldemort and me since I came to school, and he asked a lot about the night the wand was broken. He didn't seem to think my parents cared much for him," Harry said.

"And what did you think of him, Harry?"

"I don't know, really. He was angry, obsessed, and hurt, but I think under different circumstances we'd have gotten along all right," Harry admitted with a shrug.

"What happened when you got to the downs?"

"He'd cast the sunlight spell to put off the dark creatures that were there and a couple of harpies came up, so we tangled their wings. But after that, they didn't seem to be paying attention to us; that's when we found out that Professor Craw and Snape were down below. Things got really out of hand after that, especially when Mr. Craw cast the Cruciatus Curse at Voldemort and all the Death Eaters felt it, but Mr. Craw and Professor Snape talked about trying to kill him anyhow, even knowing it would probably kill them as well. That's when Professor Craw took over and disarmed her father and I… er… helped her." Severus scowled at Harry but didn't comment. "After that, then she started casting what she called the Forbidden Death Spell, and got a good-sized cloud going. Voldemort tried Mortification on her but it didn't work and she kept on going. It seemed to have everyone else worried that she was actually going to cast it."

"Oh? Weren't you worried?" Dumbledore asked, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"No, not really. Professor Craw always seems to have a handle on things, and it wouldn't be like to her murder anyone unnecessarily," Harry reasoned. "Anyway, after the cloud covered the whole area, she switched wands and cast familiar rain at the cloud, and, well, I suppose you know the rest."

"Ah, so you switched wands, did you? That would explain why you got such a remarkable response from the school's familiars. I'd never seen so many answer a call before, let alone pulling every familiar from Hogwarts, including mine."

"Some of the ones in Hogsmeade ended up there as well from what I heard," Jennifer said, slightly flushed. "I had hoped for quite a flock, and perhaps call the owls our of the Owlery plus Ratfly and Rasputin, but I'd not counted on that many."

"Just as well that it had, or I might have had to try and replace another Defense Arts teacher… that isn't something we want to do at the moment, is it, Severus?"

"Severus is just as irreplaceable, which is why I did what I did." Jennifer said, looking up at Severus who gazed at her thoughtfully in return.

"I wholeheartedly agree. You've done well, Jennifer." Dumbledore smiled between them. "And anything that you or Harry had to do to make sure everyone got out alive I'm sure will be overlooked and forgiven," he added, giving a sideways glance at Harry. "Although there is a matter of someone being out after hours that will need to be addressed later."

"But what can be done about the cursed Marks?" Jennifer asked worriedly. "Can they be removed?"

"Your father and I have already talked to Poppy about that," Severus said irritably. "It'll mean an amputation and a limb grown back, but it'll be done. Poppy wanted to get your father's started this afternoon so it would be done before he left."

"You'll need to wait until the students leave for the summer, Severus. It'll take some time for both of you to get used to your arms again," Dumbledore said.

"I'll look after Thomas after he's transferred, the old fool. It was bad enough that he had the Mark on him once, but then again when he came back as Camden," Audi shook her head and clucked her tongue.

"Audi, how come you never told me my father was alive? And why didn't you tell me about looking after us before last summer?" Jennifer asked.

"I wasn't looking after you well enough to save your mother, so please don't give me credit for that," Audi said saddened. "I should have moved when you both went to France, but I was quite established in America by then, and with you all grown up, I thought the two of you would be safe now. As for not telling you about your father, I had to swear not to. Your mother had known and she begged me not to tell you, to leave it to him when he was ready. But damn it all, if I didn't throw you hints left and right last summer! Making you look over your thoughts hoping you'd see something that didn't add up, or a look in your mother's face in your memory that would tip you off, calling you by your childhood name until it felt natural to me… and then I'd thought for certain that the fact he could use the wand would give him away!"

"The wand, at least, is gone now," Dumbledore said. "I convinced the Ministry that they were better off destroying it as quickly as possible. There are plenty of records already about that wand and how it was used, not that Thomas would ever fight the charges."

"Dad will not be happy about the wand being destroyed. It was one of the few heirlooms we actually took with us when we fled," Jennifer sighed. "Of course, Dad's never too happy about anything."

"He'll come around, Jen-girl," Audi said. "You did the right thing getting us all out of that mess. It could have turned out a lot worse."

"We still have the problem of how to defeat Voldemort now that we know he's done this," Jennifer said. "It may only affect spells casts directly at him, but he's not likely to go anywhere alone regardless. He's going to keep using his followers as shields."

"Perhaps the curse placed on the Mark is something we should go public with," Dumbledore suggested. "I believe that now that it's uncovered, the fact that he had taken such a precaution is going to backfire on Voldemort. He will have a much harder time finding people willing to join him no matter how silvered his speech, and there will also be more will be wondering how to get out of their predicament. Audacious, would you make sure that the option to have it removed is offered to the other Azkaban prisoners as well? I will be interested to hear who actually takes up the offer and who does not."

"I've got a galleon on Malfoy being the first," Jennifer said after a short pause.

"Wormtail fears Voldemort too much to have it taken off," Severus smirked. "But I'll put one on Crabbe."

"Fine, I guess I'll get Wormtail then," Audi said disappointed. "But I get to tell them, so I'll tell him first," she added cheerfully.


	29. Term Triumphs and Summer Farewells

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Term Triumphs and Summer Farewells

"Good luck, Ron, you beat him once, you can do it again," Harry reassured him before the final match.

"You'll be fine Ron, just don't get nervous. It's not like you'll fail a final or anything if you don't win," Hermione said, rubbing his shoulders. Ron passed her a dirty look.

"She's got a point," Jennifer grinned at him. "Just remember that if you win this match, Gryffindor will win the house points and pull ahead for the House Cup. No pressure or anything."

"Oh, gee, thanks, Professor," Ron grimaced, stepping up to the ring.

Many of the students and teachers wanted to see the final sparring matches, so Jennifer and Severus had them moved to the Quidditch Pitch, setting up the ring in the center and moving the lower benches in to sit ringside, each side for a different house. Jennifer went to sit on the Gryffindor side next to Minerva, who was watching the ring intently. Jennifer had just finished the last of the matches she had to judge, having done the first, third, and fifth years. Severus had opted to do the rest, so she was free to enjoy the last two matches on the stands. So far Slytherin had won first and second (Amadeus easily pulled off the win for that year with a slippery oil spell), Hufflepuff third, and Gryffindor managed to win both fourth year and fifth year (Creevy against Ginny, so a victory either way, Creevy barely pulled out the win). They went ahead and held the seventh year next, since the match was two Ravenclaw students and not in contention for the house points, and Tony Marrer, one of Filius's best enchantment students, won over Cho within minutes of the match beginning.

But now it was time for the big match of the day, the sixth year class. Admittedly, Ron was one of the best duelists in the club and the favorite, but Draco was quick and liked to take the offensive, often succeeding in unnerving his opponent because of the ferocity of his initial attack. Jennifer knew from the last bout between them that it wasn't likely to happen with Ron.

"Put Weasley in his place, Malfoy," Crabbe shouted from the Slytherin side as they cheered Draco coming into the ring. Severus stood beside the ring, instructing them to bow and take their positions, calling time.

Draco did not leave any time for Ron to think, immediately casting the clumsiness curse on him and causing him to be unbalanced from the start. Fumbling about, Ron somehow managed to steady himself, readying his first spell.

"_Tumble!_" Ron cast, nearly dropping his wand in the process. Draco attempted to block but the spell was too strong, forcing him into a hard roll on the mat. Ron took a step forward to try and get off a second spell, but tripped over his own feet and fell backward.

"Ha!" Draco said, watching as Ron tried to scramble to his feet. "_Preoccupy_!"

Ron, who had found himself becoming suddenly interested in the threadbare hem of his cuff, had paid enough attention to his Defense Class to realize that he wasn't normally concerned with how the stitches were crooked or that they were starting to pucker from age. He quickly cast a focus awareness spell on himself, turning his attention back to the match.

"_Mercurius!"_ Malfoy cast, but Ron was able to dodge. Ron knew he was going to have to get out of the defensive if he was going to win. Desperately, he thought of a spell that just might make Draco hesitate, and he was certain that a break in the onslaught was all that he needed to turn things around.

"_Reflectus Refractus Unum_!" He cast, twisting his wand in a circle.

Suddenly, Draco found himself surrounded by a dozen different Rons, filling the ring and all with their wands pointing at him! Trying to step off to one side to cast at the one he thought was the real Ron, Draco cast the disarming spell, putting all of his force into it.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Several of the Rons disappeared with a loud * pop!* but Draco didn't have time to contemplate his mistake.

"_Petrificus totalus_," Ron said in a calm, almost matter-of-fact voice from right behind Draco, sending the other boy stiffly to the ground.

The crowd began to cheer wildly as Harry, Ginny and Hermione jumped into the ring, soon followed by the rest of his classmates, as well as Minerva, Jennifer, and Hagrid. Ron released Malfoy from the spell and helped him up before they got trampled, shaking his hand reluctantly. The smug grin seemed distant but happy, and Jennifer couldn't help but smile at what she read behind the expression.

* * *

The next week was final exams. Jennifer kept herself busy, and had, she thought, every excuse not to stop by the hospital wing during the day. Tons of tests needed to be set up and reviews marked, and Jennifer's seventh year physical Defense test, which she herself nicknamed "the Gauntlet," had to be run individually by each student. That kept her busy late enough, conveniently, that she only checked in on her father when he was asleep. Early Friday morning as Jennifer lined up the rest of her finals, Severus stormed into her office with a scowl, not even bothering to knock.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"What do you mean what do I think I'm doing? I'm getting ready for sixth year finals." Jennifer said, a bit surprised that he even asked.

"No, you're not. I'll take care of that, you have more important things to do," Severus snapped.

"What are you talking about? What could be more important than finals? Besides, you have your own to worry about."

"Your father is going to be transported to Azkaban this afternoon, so this will be your last chance to make some sort of amends with him without force fields and goggling guards in the way. The man has had little comfort in his life for years, nor has he much hope of ever finding any. At least give him the chance to have some peace of mind. Now, you will stop the stubborn act this instant and go see if you can converse with him for one morning without getting into another shouting match!"

"Severus…"

"No arguments, enough is enough. If I have to, I'll go speak with Dumbledore about this and have you _both_ locked up until you've straightened this out." Jennifer stared at Severus. He was quite serious, and she had a feeling that Dumbledore wouldn't be completely closed to the idea.

"Fine, I'll go, but the non-written portion is…"

"I'll figure it out. I'm getting used to reading this disorganized half-sentenced conglomeration you call class notes. Now go," he glared, opening the door. Jennifer glared back and stuck her tongue out at him, then left with her nose in the air, walking as quickly as she could to get out of his range without looking as if she were hurrying.

Her father was sitting up talking to Audi when she arrived, distractedly rolling a set of exercise balls in his new hand with his arm tightly wrapped for support but lying free from its sling. Audi quickly got up, making an excuse about needing to speak with Dumbledore before leaving Poppy followed behind, pausing only momentarily to ask Jennifer to try and keep the conversation a little quieter this time so not to disturb her other patients.

"So," Thomas said, not even looking at her as she sat down. "Came to see your old man before he left, eh? Who put you up to it?"

"What makes you think someone put me up to it?" Jennifer asked defensively.

"You're a Craw. You wouldn't have come back up here on your own. I know I wouldn't have," he grunted. Jennifer grimaced.

"Okay, fine. Severus thought I should talk to you so he took over for me this morning."

"Ah, I should have guessed. Figured it had to have been him or Dumbledore. Severus and I have had a few interesting discussions this past week; got to know him a bit better. He'd been a boy when I'd last saw him, barely out of school when he got caught up in the Voldemort mess in an attempt to get revenge on some of his former classmates. And to think, at the time I had branded him as foolish for going to such lengths, and yet now have gone much further to try and make some amends for your mother's death. Revenge is a game only successfully played when one has nothing to lose, remember that, Jen-girl. It's when there are stakes involved other than revenge itself that things get messy."

"I'm not much for revenge anyhow, family creed or not, Dad. I guess the closest I've gotten to it was getting Malfoy in prison."

"Had Pettigrew not shown up the day you had him arrested, he would have been a corpse before he made it to Knockturn," Thomas growled, hatred flashing in his eyes. "I'd expected to find Malfoy alone in his office and had been able to get inside his house without being detected… not an easy feat, let me assure you, the foul wretch has gotten as paranoid as old man Moody used to be."

"Who?"

"Suffice it to say he had everything trapped and cursed every which way, but nothing that used to compare to the old Craw mansion. Too bad they burnt that place to the ground when we left. In any case, it seems you got to him first. Twice you ended up saving Malfoy's life… have you no feeling at all for what he did? Have you not ever wanted anyone dead?"

"Yes, I have. Pettigrew," Jennifer admitted. "And I would have killed him had Severus not stopped me, which is why he's festering in jail now instead of being picked by vultures somewhere."

"Spare the vultures from that stomachache," Thomas chuckled. "Although I can't imagine Severus trying to stop you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind him dead as well."

"He did it to save me, not him, Dad," Jennifer said softly. "Just as I did what I did to save you and Severus, and not Voldemort." Thomas gave her a long, hard look.

"I still think you should have let me kill him and end this once and for all," he said flatly. "But then, as you pointed out, if your mother had been down there, perhaps I would have hesitated. I doubt it, for I think she would have been more than willing to die along side us, yet I may have. But know this, Jen-girl; what you've done allows the blood to keep flowing, and the only thing that will stop it is more blood. This is war, Jen-girl, and the only one who seems not to know it, is you."

"You're wrong, Dad, I do know it. But I don't think that death is the answer any more than Mom ever did." They looked at each other thoughtfully for a moment; Craw putting the exercise balls down.

"I have something I need to give you… something your mother and I had set up for you just before we left," he said, taking off a chain around his neck. Strung on it was a small gold key; a vault key, Jennifer realized as he passed it over to her.

"We set up a dowry trust for you. I suppose it's a little early, since Severus tells me you don't planned on getting married until this is over. But with you stopping it every chance you get, well, use it whenever you need it. It's yours. I already gave Severus a letter that releases the vault to you, but I told him I was hoping to give you the key personally if you ever came around. I know you probably don't care one knut about whether or not I approve of the two of you, but I have to admit I like him… even if he's a bit old for you. Didn't imagine you with the quiet type, though."

"Oh, he can be very loud when he wants to be," Jennifer assured him, nodding fervently. "Ask any student if he can't." Thomas chuckled softly, but then grew somber.

"Promise me that you will bring my grandchildren to see me on occasion," Thomas said with a serious expression. Jennifer blinked at him.

"Dad, I haven't even gotten to the point of seriously thinking about the wedding yet! I don't even know if Severus likes children," Jennifer protested.

"He's a Hogwarts teacher, isn't he? Just promise me if you do have them, you'll bring them so I can at least have something to look forward to," Thomas grunted.

"I promise, Dad, Craw's honor," Jennifer swore and hugged him. Hesitantly he hugged her back and grimaced… and not from the pain of his injuries as much as the painful memories of years gone by.

* * *

Jennifer stuck the last of the finals on the door of her classroom and then made her way down to the lab. Harry was glumly trying to finish putting away every last piece of equipment, cleaned and polished to order, the ingredients shelf already neatly categorized and inventoried.

"Are you _still_ here?" Jennifer grinned at him, waving at Severus who was standing on the opposite side of the room glowering at Harry. "Severus, he really needs to start packing, you know. The awards dinner is in an hour."

"I'm not responsible for Sirius thinking he can waltz in tonight and pick him up early. Potter's not leaving until he's finished his detention," Severus snapped, scowling at Harry.

"Well, next year I want the last detention so I don't have to clean up my classroom," Jennifer pouted.

"I warned you not to use Peeves in your insidious gauntlet. You got what you deserved," Severus said.

"Harry? Are you _still_ here?" Dumbledore walked in, a mischievous gleam in his eye. Harry quickly finished putting the decanters on the shelves, glancing over at the Potion Master expectantly. Jennifer and Dumbledore were glancing over at him expectantly too.

"Oh very well, he can go," Severus said sourly. "And you had better not misplace any of our post…"

"Severus, calm down. Harry can handle it," Jennifer said. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll make sure you both are up to date on what's going around here as well."

"There, now that's all settled. I can't think of a better pair to keep secrets for each other than Professor Craw and Harry. I expect you will have a marvelous summer and a safe one," Dumbledore smiled at them. "Harry, you should probably run along and find your friends. The feast is only an hour away, you know."

"So, any last minute surprises for points this year?" Jennifer asked after Harry had left.

"Nothing that should upset the totals too much," Dumbledore reassured her. "I take it that you are all settled in your new location?"

"Yes, I rented a little cottage for the summer that is close enough to help out if needed," Jennifer said.

"Little?" Severus sneered. "I've seen bigger broom closets." Jennifer glared at him.

"Good, it'll be nice to have you close by this year," Dumbledore smiled. "But we ought to get going. We should meet up with the other professors in the staff room before the feast. Ah, and this is for you, Jennifer," Dumbledore winked and put a galleon in her hand. "I had a few words with Audi after we arrived at Azkaban. I hear they couldn't get Malfoy in the operating room fast enough for his liking."

"Ha! I knew it," Jennifer smirked, holding out her hand to Severus, who scowled and handed her a coin as they headed out the door. "And I bet he won't be the last."

"That much we can be sure of," Dumbledore said with a smile. "This year has seen the fall of Pettigrew and Malfoy, brought back Audacious and Thomas, and Voldemort has seen Severus' true colors. I believe the tides are definitely beginning to turn, and Jennifer, if I may say so, you've been quite a catalyst in this mix."

"Well, I suppose then Severus is the heat source since he's always getting hot under that high collar of his," Jennifer teased.

"Potter would be the mixing stick, always stirring things up," Severus muttered with annoyance.

"The school would be the cauldron, and the rest of the students, staff and friends are the components, so I'd guess Dumbledore is the one making the potion," Jennifer finished with a grin.

"Ah, yes, that is I," Dumbledore said with amusement. "Making sure nothing boils over, and hoping it doesn't blow up in my face." Severus and Jennifer exchanged amused grins as they followed Dumbledore into the staff room.

End of Book Two

* * *

_ A/N Thanks for reading, and please review! The next in the series is Jennifer Craw and the Forbidden Tomb. It's much longer, darker, more complex, and introduces several fun new characters, so I hope you continue to read that. Thanks a lot, and hope you enjoyed this book! JCWriter. !Last edit finished on 10-1-11!  
_


End file.
